Un murciélago entre magos
by Daisuke
Summary: Crossover. Batman no puede vivir con la culpa de no haber podido salvar la vida de Robin, entonces decidé visitar a una bruja para dejar su mundo. En 1977 renace bajo el nombre de Bruce Granger... ¿Cómo afectará esto al Niño que vivió?
1. Parte 0

Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Notas del autor:

Algunas cosas a tener en cuenta sobre esto:

Batman: Esto está ubicado cronológicamente luego de que Batman perdiera a Jason Todd, el segundo Robin.

Harry Potter: Universo Paralelo, la primera divergencia es en Septiembre de 1977.

XXXholic: Solamente la uso al comienzo. Esto sucede antes del comienzo de Holic.

Sin embargo, no hay necesidad de haber leído nunca "Una muerte en la familia". Con el simple conocimiento de que Jason Todd murió y Batman no pudo salvarlo es suficiente. En cuanto a XXXholic... no hace falta saber nada más que Yuuko es una bruja muy poderosa que trabaja vendiendo deseos.

--------------

Prologo

Dejando casa

--------------

Bruce Wayne suspiró y se quitó sus gafas oscuras. Frunció el ceño al ver la entrada de la casa de la bruja. Respiró profundamente, ya había tomado una decisión. Todo le recordaba a Jason Todd. No simplemente Gotham, Batman o Robin... todo lo hacía. Todo el mundo era un gordo y enorme recuerdo de su más grande fracaso. De como fue incapaz de ser un buen padre.

Bruce sacudió su cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en el pasado. Caminó hacia la puerta rengueando, no se molestó en golpearla, pues ésta se abrió de manera instantánea.

-Ha pasado un tiempo -murmuró al entrar en la casa.

Frente a él estaba Yuuko, una poderosa bruja que vendía deseos. Estaba recostada en un enorme sillón, sonreía como si estuviera borracha. -Te recuerdo... sí, hace un tiempo, sì... Batman-san -pareció que estaba apunto de reír a carcajadas, pero se contuvo.

Bruce asintió, sin embargo no se lo veía muy complacido al saber que ella sabía su identidad secreta. Por otro lado, si obtenía lo que quería eso no importaría más. "Necesito que me devuelvas ese favor de hace unos años" comentó Wayne acercándose unos pasos hacia Yuuko.

Ella cerró sus ojos "Como ya dije, te recuerdo, Batman-san y sé el motivo de tu visita."

Él se sobresaltó un poco, pero sólo un poco. "¿Ya sabés lo que quiero?" Preguntó escépticamente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y luego la recostó contra un almohadón. "Sé el motivo por el cual estás aquí, también tengo una idea de lo que vas a pedir... pero nada exacto, ¿tal vez lo que quieres es algo que sabes que no te puedo devolver?"

Él agachó la cabeza. "No voy a pedirte que le devuelvas la vida... sé que no puedes y no creo que aunque pudieras te lo pediría" el caballero oscuro se detuvo un momento para pensar. "De hecho, estoy aquí porque quiero dejar este mundo"

"Asumo que no te refieres a suicidarte... no, no necesitarías magia para eso" Sonrió ella abriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

Él asintió, molesto por la forma en la que hablaba la bruja. "Sé que tienes el poder de transportar a la gente a otros Tierras... a otros mundos... a otras dimensiones"

"Eso sì tengo" respondió la bruja.

Él cerró sus ojos. "Entonces... Te pido que me mandes a otro lugar, un mundo donde cada pequeña cosa no me recuerde a mi más grande error".

Los ojos de la bruja se enfriaron, como hielo. "Jason Todd tenía que morir. Era su destino. Si hubiera sobrevivido al Joker se hubiera convertido en un asesino... probablemente hubieras tenido que detenerlo con tus propias manos"

Los ojos del detective se oscurecieron. -Eso no lo puedes saber.

Ella mantuvo la calma. -Tal vez sí... tal vez no. De cualquier manera, la deuda que tengo contigo no es suficiente para el deseo que pides.

Él se encogió los hombros. -Puedes quedarte con mi fortuna.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. -No tengo ningún interés por tus dólares, Batman-san.

Bruce formó un puño. -¿Entonces que puedo darte a cambio?

Ella estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y responderle inmediatamente. Sin embargo, luego pareció pensarlo... o tal vez simplemente quería tener un minuto para molestarlo. -Tú tienes dos mentes: Bruce Wayne, príncipe de Gotham... y el Batman, el caballero oscuro, el de la justicia ciega.

-Fallo en encontrar la relevancia de esa afirmación -comentó el detective más grande del mundo.

-Lo único que te pido es que me des las memorias de una de tus personas -comentó ella, formando otra sonrisa.

Él suspiró, comenzando a comprender. -Quieres matar a Bruce Wayne y a Batman. Uno no puede vivir sin el otro.

-Eso es fácil de arreglar, si en lugar de simplemente mandarte a otro mundo... te hago renacer ahí... tendrías una nueva mente, curada de todo sufrimiento que hayas vivido aquí... o por lo menos esa es la teoría. -Comentó la bruja mirando hacia un costado.

Bruce frunció el ceño ante el último comentario. -Hay algo que no me estás diciendo...

-Tal vez, pero eso lo tienes que averiguar tú mismo, Batman-san.

Bruce se llevó la mano a los ojos y los masajeó. -Esto... Batman... Batman es más importante.

Ella asintió. -Eso era lo que pensaba, Bruce Wayne puede ser reemplazado por el Niño, sin embargo, Batman es algo único.

Él movió la cabeza hacia un costado. -¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?

Ella se rió. -Tal vez... -levantó su mano y de pronto un rayo de luz salió de ésta hasta la cabeza de Bruce. Algo corpóreo y brillante salió de ésta... y luego... luego Batman no vio nada.

--------------

Despertó en un lugar oscuro, una prisión. Era pequeña y sin puertas ni ventanas. No podía moverse en lo absoluto, ni respirar siquiera.

No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba en un útero.

Trató de suspirar, sin embargo, nada pudo hacer. Nueve meses tendría que esperar. No importaba. Batman era paciente, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Durante este periodo él dormitó casi indefinidamente. Descubrió entonces que tenía otra mente. Una que había reemplazado a la de Bruce Wayne. La mente del bebé. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar al nuevo residente de su cabeza crecer por sí mismo.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Finalmente, nació por segunda vez.

Abrió sus ojos de pronto y, dejando a la nueva personalidad tomar control, lloró.

-Es un precioso niño -escuchó a una voz femenina comentar, probablemente una enfermera.

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó un hombre.

-Bruce -respondió su madre -se llama Bruce Granger.

--------------

Batman no molestó a Bruce Granger durante sus primeros años de vida si no era necesario. En lugar de eso prefirió interferir solamente cuando realmente pensaba que lo necesitaba. Quería que Bruce fuera una buena persona, y estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera para asegurarse de ello.

Poco después de que Bruce cumpliera los dos años, nació su hermana Hermione. Bruce se prometió a sí mismo que la protegería siempre, sin importar lo que sucediera. Crecieron muy unidos. Tal vez porque ambos eran más inteligentes que el resto de los niños, o tal vez era simplemente por Batman.

Batman recordaba a Jason Todd. Lo recordaba. Tal vez el nuevo mundo en el que vivía junto a su nueva personalidad no le hacía pensar en el segundo Robin con cada minuto que pasaba... sin embargo, ambos, Bruce Granger y Hermione Granger tenían algo que le hacían pensar en Todd. No era su personalidad, de eso estaba seguro. Todd era un muchacho salvaje, dominado por la ira y un tanto descuidado. Los hermanos Granger no podían ser más distintos...

O al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Cuando Hermione comenzó a ir a la primaria un grupo de niños decidieron que sería buena idea mortificarla e incluso llegaron a querer golpearla. Lo hubieran logrado de no ser por la presencia de Bruce, que sin dudarlo los barrió a golpes. Nadie estaba seguro de como lo había hecho. Nadie menos Batman, por supuesto. Él había ayudado al muchacho.

Pero no estaba seguro de que había sido lo mejor.

No tardaron en echarlo del colegio al que cursaba. Obviamente sus padres, conocedores del motivo por el cual Bruce había golpeado a los otros niños, quitaron a Hermione del colegio y los mandaron a ambos a una escuela pública. Ahí Bruce continuó encontrando problemas, algunos a causa de su interés por proteger a su hermana, otros simplemente porque habían niños que no le agradaban.

Realmente, Batman había metido la pata otra vez. Bruce era un niño lleno de ira.

Decidió dejar al niño crecer por su cuenta, estaba seguro de que podría moldearlo en una mejor persona. Otra vez, Batman cometió un terrible error.

Bruce había usado las habilidades de Batman de una manera horrenda. Apaleó a un chico cuatro años mayor que él hasta el punto de dejarlo en coma. Tal vez el chico mayor se lo merecía -había intentado propasarse con Hermione, quien solamente tenía ocho años- pero de cualquier manera Batman había tomado una decisión.

Habría de tomar control sobre el cuerpo.

--------------

Bruce Granger se encontró en una habitación oscura, con una sola luz proveniente del centro de la misma. Parecía un pequeño Sol, pero... no generaba calor.

Caminó hacia la diminuta estrella, pero una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo. -Te estaba esperando

Se dio vuelta, y vio a un enorme hombre... o murciélago. Batman lo observaba como defraudado, como un padre que descubre que su hijo no es quién él pensaba que era. -¿Quién eres? -preguntó Bruce, dando un paso atrás.

-Soy... Batman -respondió simplemente el caballero de la noche.

-¿Batman? ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese? -cuestionó el chico tratando de no demostrar que estaba asustado.

-Bruce Wayne lo ideó, él me creó.

-¿Wayne? No lo conozco.

Batman caminó en círculos alrededor de Bruce. -Tú lo reemplazaste.

Bruce tragó saliva. -No sé de qué hablas.

-Tú y yo somos una misma persona -comentó Batman deteniéndose de pronto. Parecía que había descubierto algo importante.

Bruce asintió lentamente. -¿Dónde estamos?

-En nuestra mente, un punto en el que ninguna de nuestras personalidades es reinante -respondió el detective llevándose la mano al mentón.

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

-Soy anterior a ti... soy... la justicia ciega.

El niño miró hacia otra parte. -Entonces sé lo que quieres de mí.

Batman levantó la mirada. -¿Lo sabes?

-No exactamente -respondió el muchacho -solamente recuerdo un nombre, Jason Todd.

Batman asintió lentamente. -Eso explica el motivo por el cual eres como eres... tratas de imitarle.

Bruce arqueó una ceja ante el comentario. -¿Imitar? Yo soy yo.

-Lo eres... pero debes dejar de ser tan violento -respondió el caballero de la noche suspirando -estamos aquí porque decidí reemplazarte.

El rostro de Bruce se volvió rojo de ira -¿Reemplazarme? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Batman tomó a Bruce de los hombros. -No por completo... simplemente quiero tener más control sobre nuestra mente... unirla. Dejaste en coma a ese sujeto.

Bruce miró hacia otra parte. -¿Se suponía que debía dejar que atacara a mi hermana?

-Nuestra hermana -corrigió el detective sonriéndole al muchacho.

-Lo que sea. Pareces más un demonio que una conciencia... o lo que sea que seas. No creo que deba seguir tus consejos.

Batman cerró sus ojos. -No te reemplazaré. Sin embargo... tomaré la mitad del control que por derecho es mía.

De pronto la pequeña estrella en el centro de la habitación comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta cubrir toda la sala. La inmensa cantidad de luz nubló la vista de Bruce y entonces... despertó.

--------------

Cuando Bruce volvió al mundo real, fuera de su mente se refregó los ojos, por momentos pensando que lo que había sucedido no era más que un simple sueño. Sin embargo... Batman estaba ahí, controlando su ira, asegurándose de que él sería una persona de... ¿bien?.

Bruce dejó sus pensamientos de lado al oír a su padre llamarlo a lo lejos. -¡Bruce! ¡Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte!

Salió de su cama y caminó hacia las escaleras. Frunció el ceño. Él no tenía amigos. ¿Quién podría visitarle? Bajó las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de avanzada edad hablando animadamente con sus padres y Hermione. Miró al hombre de arriba abajo. Por lo que se veía era alto, de imponente presencia. Tenía unos dedos largos y unos anteojos de medialuna cubriendo sus ojos, tan azules como los de Bruce.

Sin embargo, lo que más atrajo la atención del muchacho eran las ropas que llevaba el anciano. Parecía salido de una sesión de Calabozos y Dragones... un hechicero. -¿Hola? -preguntó acercándose a su familia.

Su padre se levantó y se acercó a él, puso su mano sobre su cabeza. -Este es mi muchacho, profesor.

Bruce arqueó una ceja. -¿Profesor?

El anciano asintió. -Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Y tú, Bruce, eres un mago.

Bruce arqueó una ceja. -¿Mago? ¿De verdad? -comentó, luego bajó la cabeza. -Supongo que eso explica a Batman -murmuró para sí mismo, sin embargo, Dumbledore pareció oírle.

-¿No te sorprende? -Preguntó el hechicero, sonriendo.

-No lo sé... siempre fui raro. Soy más fuerte que el resto de los niños... ¿Es porque soy un mago?

Dumbledore regresó su mirada a los Granger adultos. -Entiendo que Bruce ha tenido problemas de conducta en el pasado.

Hermione estaba callada, sin embargo le hizo señas a Bruce para que se sentara al lado suyo. Bruce le dedicó una rápida mirada a Dumbledore y luego se sentó junto a su hermana en el sofá.

Su padre asintió luego de un momento. -Su problema principal es que protege a su hermana hasta el límite.

Dumbledore cerró sus ojos. -Entiendo... creo que... su magia innata es lo que le afecta. En Hogwarts aprenderá no solo magia, sino también a controlarse y comportarse. Somos una gran familia.

Su madre frunció el ceño colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione. -¿Y qué pasará con ella? Hermione y Bruce son muy unidos... no sé si sea bueno separarlos.

El director de la escuela rió un momento. -No se preocupe, Hermione también está en la lista. Sus dos hijos son muy especiales.

-¿Qué opinas Bruce? -preguntó su padre.

Bruce estaba a punto de insultar a Dumbledore... sin embargo, Batman le detuvo. Le obligó a pensar detenidamente las cosas. -¿Cómo sé que Hermione estará bien?

Dumbledore suspiró. -Pondré un encantamiento de protección en tu hermana, lo bastante fuerte como para asegurarse de que los muggles que quieran dañarla simplemente pierdan el interés.

Hermione levantó su cabeza. -¿Muggles?

-Personas que no son magos, que no tienen magia -explicó Dumbledore -tu hermano y tú son hijos de muggles... y no, no es una mala palabra.

Bruce cerró sus ojos... perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos. No recordó que más sucedió durante la visita de Dumbledore, solamente sabía que habría de irse a un colegio lejos de su hermana en poco tiempo... Septiembre, justo el mes en el que ambos cumplían años.

Batman sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar una cosa: _"¿Hechicero?... así que esta vez voy a tener poderes... es un cambio, supongo"_

--------------

Fin del Prologo

--------------

Notas del autor: Entiendo que esto no es exactamente lo que se dice un 'capitulo' más bien es para establecer la situación y el personaje de Bruce Granger. Decidí hacerlo hermano de Hermione para que pudiera interactuar más fácilmente con Harry en años posteriores.

Aviso una cosa desde ya: Esto no va a ser un fanfic del tipo "Año 1, libro 1, Año 2, libro 2..." en lugar de eso, voy a resumir los primeros años hasta llegar al año en el que Harry entra al colegio. De ahí en adelante la cosa va a ser un poco más lenta, pero aún así no va a ser como otros fanfics en los que hacen falta 15 capitulos para avanzar al siguiente año.

Bruce y Batman son la misma persona, simplemente dos partes de una misma moneda. Bruce Granger y Bruce Wayne no son iguales. Tal vez lo eran cuando nacieron, pero sus historias, las memorias de Batman y los recuerdos de Todd afectarón a Granger.

Bruce no va a ser un Martin Stu, o por lo menos voy a hacer todo en mi poder para que no lo sea.

Está en el mismo año que los gemelos Weasley. Cumple años el 10 de Septiembre.


	2. Parte 1

Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 1

Hogwarts, primeros meses

--------------

Bruce miró con ojos perdidos a su hermana y sus padres, que se despedían de él en la Plataforma 9 3/4. No podía creer realmente todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Él solamente quería cumplir con su promesa de vida, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si Hermione estaba tan lejos?

Suspiró tratando de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse. Todos los compartimientos estaban llenos, menos uno donde estaban dos hermanos pelirrojos que hablaban animadamente sobre las travesuras que harían en Hogwarts. Se sentó junto a ellos sin pedir permiso.

-Hola -murmuró al tiempo que colocaba su equipaje a un costado.

Los hermanos le miraron e hicieron una reverencia, como quien saluda a un príncipe. -Buenos días, somos George... -comenzó a decir uno de los gemelos apuntando al otro. -Y Fred... -continuó el otro, apuntando al primero. -Weasley, encantados de conocerte. -Terminaron juntos.

Bruce parpadeó repetidas veces. -Soy Bruce Granger. Ustedes son hijos de magos, ¿verdad?

El muchacho que Bruce pensaba que era Fred sonrió. -Que observador... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Él se encogió los hombros. -Vi toda la gente tres vagones atrás... la mayoría de los de primer año parecen asustados... ustedes son distintos, no creo que un hijo de muggles pudiera actuar como lo hacen ustedes. -Explicó como si fuera la más simple suposición del mundo.

Batman sin embargo no estaba preocupado por los hermanos Weasley. Le preocupaba más todo el asunto de la magia y el hecho de que el mundo mágico estuviera separado del muggle. ¿Por qué era esto así?

Solamente una palabra se dibujó en su mente.

Poder.

La magia trae mucho poder. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo variada que era esta magia. Ya había leído un par de libros al respecto luego de la visita de Dumbledore a su casa. Toda su vida él se mantuvo cauteloso al respecto de los 'Metas' en Tierra-1. ¿Qué tenían los magos que los hacían diferentes? Pues... simplemente, no se metían con las vidas de las personas normales.

Le fascinaba la idea de que una persona con poder no pensara siquiera en abusar de ello. O tal vez tenía algo que ver con las leyes del mundo mágico. Seguramente era eso...

Bruce levantó la cabeza de pronto. -¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

George asintió vehentemente. -Por favor, mi buen granjero.

-Granger -corrigió Bruce entre dientes.

Fred rió mientras asentía. -Eso mismo.

-¿Por qué el mundo mágico y el muggle están separados? -Cerró sus ojos, ¿dos niños de once años lo sabrían? -es que sinceramente no entiendo por completo.

Fred y George se miraron. -Pues... supongo que los muggles querrían soluciones fáciles a todo.

Los ojos de Bruce brillaron por momentos. Esa simple respuesta... tenía significado más allá del entendimiento de los hermanos. Batman lo entendía. El sólo pensar de que seres superiores se abstuvieran de interferir por el simple motivo de que al hacerlo harían un mundo más fácil... menos laborioso... menos mundo. Tenía sentido. Realmente lo tenía.

De hecho, era totalmente lo opuesto a lo que había visto en Tierra-1.

Ahí los 'súper-héroes' y diversos seres mágicos actuaban sobre el hombre común sin importar lo que sucediera. Muchos pensaban que habían hecho un mundo mejor... pero... ¿Si hay un dios, no debería haber un demonio también? Al traer un gran bien, también traían un gran mal.

Bruce se mordió el labio. Batman recordaba... la sola existencia de Superman tal vez había traído millones de muertes por los cientos de enemigos hiper poderosos que había atraído. O tal vez no... no era la existencia en sí lo que lo provocaba... era el hecho, el hacer. El tomar acción.

No era que Batman estuviera en contra de la acción, no. Simplemente pensaba que... los humanos debían encargarse de asuntos de humanos. No podía un alienígena o hechicero venir y cambiar las reglas de pronto.

El mundo de Bruce Granger era distinto... muy distinto a Tierra-1. Sabía que no existían los Súper-Héroes ni nada remotamente similar. Y los hechiceros no eran exactamente lo que él se había imaginado. Eran otra civilización, oculta debajo de la normal. Nada más, nada menos. Los poderes... la magia que ellos tenían, los hacía especiales y al mismo tiempo los hacía comunes. Todos en esa civilización tienen magia... entonces ¿la magia podía ser considerada un poder... o simplemente una herramienta?

Batman estaba indeciso, debía aprender más sobre la magia de este mundo si quería encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Otra pregunta que también le carcomía era... ¿Batman... el justiciero, debía resurgir?

Tal vez... en el mundo de los magos, ¿o tal vez en el de los muggle? No habría de ser él quien decidiera eso. No. Bruce tenía derecho a veto total.

De pronto, Fred tosió a drede, como queriendo llamar la atención de Bruce. -¿Estás ahí? Tierra a Bruce... Tierra a Bruce... de no responder a la cuenta de tres nos veremos obligados a utilizarte de conejillo de indias... ¿Tierra a Bruce? ¿Tierra a Bruce? Uno...

-Dos... -continuó George.

Bruce bostezó. -No es necesario... ya estoy aquí.

Fred bajó su varita. Bruce parpadeó, no había notado que el Weasley la tenía en lo alto. Luego Fred se sonrió. -Estabas como ido.

Bruce asintió lentamente. -Me pasa a veces... no es raro.

Los hermanos se miraron y sonrieron. -No creemos que sea raro, simplemente diferente.

-Supongo... a mi hermana también le pasa a veces, pero sospecho que no es por el mismo motivo -aclaró pensativamente.

Fred asintió. -Y dime... Bruce, ¿en qué casa crees que estarás?

Bruce parpadeó repetidas veces. -¿Casa? Oh... no estoy seguro. Depende de que parte de mí examinen.

-¿Cómo dices?

Bruce se encogió de hombros. -Podría estar en Gryffindor supongo, Slytherin y Ravenclaw también. Incluso Hufflepuff no sonaría raro para mí.

Fred parpadeó. -Vaya... no es algo muy común.

George asintió. -Nada común... nosotros, en cambio, ya sabemos en cual estaremos.

-¿En cual? -cuestionó Bruce arqueando una ceja.

-Gryffindor, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra casa tiene el coraje de reírse en la cara de quien sea que se le pone enfrente? ¡Es la casa del bromista! -Aseguró George.

Bruce parpadeó repetidas veces... y de pronto, recordó algo.

Recordó quién mató a Jason Todd.

Joker.

El Bromista, el más grande bromista que jamás haya conocido. Uno con un pésimo sentido del humor, por supuesto... pero era un bromista al fin y al cabo.

Se mordió el labio. -¿Bromista?

George asintió efusivamente. -Eso somos, planeamos hacer tantas travesuras podamos hacer... claro, sin llegar al limite de que nos echen de Hogwarts, por supuesto.

Fred giró sus ojos como aburrido. -'¡Niños por favor no me den un susto! ¡Asegúrense de ser como su hermano Percy!' No... mejor no, prefiero ser yo mismo. Pero bueno... le debemos al menos que no nos echen de Hogwarts.

George lo pensó por un momento. -De cualquier manera para hacer una tienda de bromas necesitaremos de la educación... aunque lo estrictamente académico no sea importante...

Bruce parpadeó repetidas veces, olvidando a Todd y Joker. -¿Tienda de bromas?

-Sí... como esa que dicen que está en Hogsmeade. Cuando dejemos Hogwarts planeamos ganarnos la vida así.

Batman se relajó. Estos dos no eran ni nunca serían otros Jokers. Estaban hechos con otra madera.

Se relajó... y esperó a que el tren llegara a su destino.

--------------

No le sorprendió el tamaño de Hogwarts. Tampoco que fuera un castillo.

Ni siquiera se inmutó ante cómo se decidía quién iba a que casa...

Pero...

Cuando se sentó en aquél banquito y le pusieron el sombrero encima... todo cambió.

-Bien, bien, bien... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Dos mentes?

Batman quiso gruñir. -¿Puedes detectarme?

El sombrero hubiera reído. -Claro que puedo... ¿Pero a quién debo seleccionar?

-A él -murmuró Batman.

-Claro... claro... si fueras tú me dolería la cabeza. Tienes el valor de un Gryffindor... pero tu habilidad para engañar y manipular te colocan en Slytherin... sin embargo tu objetivo no es la victoria personal, es otra cosa... más... social. Tienes la mente de un Ravenclaw... pero tu mente es solo una herramienta, nada más... hubieras sido un buen Hufflepuff. -El sombrero dijo como hablando solo.

Bruce parpadeó. -¿Entonces estoy en Hufflepuff?

-No... no... tú eres... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Bruce parpadeó mirando alrededor. Escuchó a varios de la casa Gryffindor vitorearlo. Entre ellos estaban los gemelos Weasley. Se quitó el sombrero y caminó hacia la mesa. Se sentó junto a George.

-Brillante, ¿eh? Un sombrero... ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? -comentó el Weasley.

Bruce asintió. -Brillante la verdad... distinto cuando menos.

--------------

Su vida en Hogwarts cambió de arriba abajo con respecto a la que llevaba antes de conectarse con el mundo mágico. Ya no tenía peleas violentas ni nada por el estilo. Sus principales objetivos eran estudiar y aprender magia para poder entenderla y más adelante combatirla. Ya sabía lo que quería ser cuando pasara el séptimo año: Auror. Había leído sobre estos policías mágicos en el periódico, el Daily Prophet.

Pero no todo eran libros y clases para Bruce. También había algo de diversión.

Más que anda por sus intentos de controlar a los gemelos Weasley. Curiosamente la mitad del tiempo terminaba ayudándolos a hacer bromas.

Estaba seguro de que Batman estaba detrás de la otra mitad en la que no les ayudaba. Después de todo... ¿Batman... bromista? Demasiado extraño, no era correcto.

Sin embargo había encontrado un nicho, él, George, Fred y otro Gryffindor, Lee Jordan. Eran un grupo curioso. Bruce más que nada se encargaba de que los Weasley no se propasaran con sus bromas y Lee... Lee por lo general simplemente reía con estas, aunque les ayudaba más seguido de lo que Bruce lo hacía.

De tanto en tanto George y Fred se burlaban de Bruce, diciéndole que a veces se parecía a su hermano Percy. El mayor de los Weasley que iba a Hogwarts no terminaba de caerle bien a Bruce... algo estaba fuera de lugar. Tal vez Batman simplemente sabía diferenciar las personas mejor que él.

Otro de sus pasatiempos preferidos era escribir a casa. Principalmente a Hermione. Le explicaba como era el colegio, como eran sus experiencias con la magia y con las personas que la practicaban. Realmente estaba sorprendido. Esperaba algo más oscuro y encontró una escuela 'normal'.

Su mejor materia era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Materia que las dictaba un profesor joven de nombre Andrew Prewett. El profesor curiosamente parecía conocer a los gemelos Weasley, pero no les hablaba mucho. Curiosamente durantes sus clases ellos se quedaban callados y... por una vez en su vida, no hacían bromas de ningún tipo.

Su segunda materia preferida era, obviamente, Pociones. No por el profesor, no. Bruce detestaba a Snape, eso era claro. Batman simplemente encontraba al hombre interesante, enigmático de cierta manera. Pero en cuanto a la materia en sí... los conocimientos de química de Batman le vinieron bien a Bruce. Resulta que a pesar de los repetidos intentos de Snape de encontrar errores en sus pociones, nunca encontraba nada... y estaba obligado a darle buenas notas. Por supuesto, de tanto en tanto tenía alguna excusa que no tenía nada que ver con la asignatura para reducirle un poco el valor a su trabajo.

El resto de las materias las encontró entretenidas, pero más que nada las estudiaba para comprender cómo podían ser usadas en crímenes. Particularmente le interesó Historia, principalmente por las cartas que recibía de Hermione. Ella había conseguido una copia de 'Hogwarts, una historia' y en ocasiones le mandaba preguntas sobre tal o cual cosa... lo cual le provocaba preguntarse sobre el pasado de la comunidad de los magos.

Ahí fue donde encontró algo curioso... o más bien dicho, tenebroso. Una prueba de que el mundo en el que habitaba no era totalmente distinto a Tierra-1. Tú-Sabes-Quién, o el Innombrable. Le fascinó el asunto, más que nada por la discreción con la que se enfrentaban los magos. Sin embargo el libro de historia que había encontrado no era lo suficientemente completo como para saber exactamente qué había sucedido exactamente con el Innombrable, salvo que había sido derrotado por el Niño que Vivió, Harry Potter.

En una ocasión se había encontrado con Dumbledore en el pasillo. -¡Oh! Profesor, ¿puedo hablarle un momento -preguntó, como fingiendo que su duda era académica.

El director de la escuela no parecía apurado, así que no se molesto en decirle que no. -Claro, claro mi muchacho, ¿algún problema? Veo que has mejorado mucho desde que llegaste.

Bruce asintió. -Estuve leyendo algunos libros de historia... y encontré en algunos de los más recientes información sobre un tal 'Tú-sabes-quién' o 'El Innombrable' me preguntaba si había alguna manera en la que pudiera conseguir algún libro que hablé más sobre él, o tal vez alguien que me quiera decir su nombre.

Dumbledore asintió, sorprendido de que un chico de primer año se dirigiera a él con semejante cuestión. -Arreglaré una hora de la próxima semana para darte recomendaciones de libros que tal vez encontrarás interesantes... pero por ahora solamente te digo su nombre. Voldemort es el que él eligió.

Bruce arqueó una ceja. -¿Voldemort? Supongo que no es su nombre real.

Dumbledore rió. -Vaya... bien, puedes decirlo sin temor... no, no es su nombre real. Es Tom Riddle, tal vez puedas encontrar algo por tu cuenta con esta información, más tarde te daré una lista de libros para tu... ¿estudio personal?

Bruce se sonrió. -No soy hijo de magos, así que creo que tengo que buscar toda la información que pueda sobre la magia, la historia me interesa, y las guerras contra personas injustas siempre me llaman la atención. Mi plan es, con un poco de suerte, ser un auror más adelante.

Los ojos de Dumbledore parecieron brillar ante el último comentario. -Sí... Voldemort es un mago oscuro... del tipo que siempre va a ser enemigo de todo ser justo en este mundo... y no puedo negar que estoy sorprendido ante tus intenciones de ser un Auror, pocos niños de doce años saben lo que quieren, es un regalo... bueno, ya me tengo que ir, creo que Hagrid tiene problemas con Fluffy.

Bruce vio a Dumbledore alejarse a un paso normal. No parecía del todo apurado. -¿Fluffy? -se preguntó el Granger arqueando una ceja.

--------------

El asunto de Fluffy no le interesó del todo como para investigarlo... pero tuvo que comentárselo a los gemelos Weasley...

Fred formó una mueca en su rostro. "¿Fluffy? ¿Estás seguro?"

George se paró y comenzó a hablar lento. "Hagrid... tal... vez... tenga... una... mascota... nueva"

Bruce arqueó una ceja ante la reacción de los gemelos. "Supongo que es una mascota... no sé para qué se los comenté"

Lee se rascó el mentón. -¿Y de cualquier manera por qué hablaba con Dumbledore?

Bruce levantó so mano y la movió como quitándole importancia a la pregunta de Lee. -Nada que les interese, simplemente le pregunté sobre Voldemort. -Al oír el nombre del innombrable, los tres dieron un salto como de miedo. Bruce frunció el ceño mortificado ante la reacción.

-¡No puedes decir ese nombre así como así! ¡Da mala suerte! -gritó Lee agarrando a Bruce del cuello de su camisa.

Fred fue el primero en calmarse. -Bueno... supongo que no sabes la historia sobre Tú-Sabés-Quién.

Bruce soltó una sola carcajada, fingida por supuesto. -He estado estudiando el asunto, por eso le pregunté a Dumbledore sobre él... me sorprende que la gente pueda ser tan supersticiosa de pensar que un nombre tenga tanto poder. Si temes el nombre, temes a la persona.

George asintió. -Y tal vez tengas razón... pero a nadie le gusta saber sobre eso, mamá dice que fue una época horrible.

Lee asintió. -Será mejor que tú también lo llames así... si en algún momento quieres hablar de él, y yo por mi cuenta no tengo la más mínima intención de hablar del asunto.

Bruce miro a sus amigos sorprendido. Esperaba verlos reír y decirle que estaban bromeando. Que no le tenían miedo a un nombre... no dijeron nada de eso. -Ustedes... son unos cobardes.

Fred y George se miraron y luego suspiraron. -No es eso -murmuraron al unísono.

Lee asintió, y miró hacia otra parte. Parecía que quería ir a otro lado. - Tú-Sabés-Quién no es motivo de risas, es cuestión de respeto a las victimas... no lo entenderías.

Bruce bajó la vista asintiendo lentamente. -Entiendo perfectamente. Simplemente pensé que ustedes estarían por encima de semejante creencia de que decir su nombre trae mala suerte... o no sé que sea lo que piensan. De cualquier manera, volvamos al tema de Fluffy... ¿les interesa averiguar el asunto?

Lee asintió. -Cualquier cosa por cambiar de tema.

George entonces saltó y caminó hacia el retrato de la dama gorda. -Pues vamos, es domingo, podemos averiguar sin que nadie nos moleste.

Fred y Lee le siguieron sin pensarlo dos veces. Bruce sin embargo se quedó pensando en la guerra entre magos... le parecía más interesante leer alguno de los libros que había encontrado que hablaban de Tom Riddle en lugar de averiguar a qué podía llamar Hagrid 'Fluffy'. Pero claro, él se había metido en ese lío solo.

--------------

No tuvieron problemas en averiguar QUE era Fluffy. Sin embargo, el perro de tres cabezas casi le saca una mano a Lee.

Bruce se mordió el labio mirando a los hermanos, que seguían riendo ante la expresión que había hecho Lee al ver al perro saltarle encima. Afortunadamente no era muy grande...

Bruce hizo una mueca. -Tres meses... no puedo creer que ese bicho tenga tres meses. -Hagrid los había encontrado y fue él quien salvó a Lee. Luego les dijo que hacía tres meses que había nacido el perro.

Fred asintió. -Bill nos habló de esos animales. Gringotts los usan para algunas bóvedas... los más grandes tienen como tres metros de largo creo.

Bruce parpadeó repetidas veces. -¿Gringotts? ¿El banco verdad? Cuando fuimos a comprar mis cosas para el colegio mi padre tuvo que cambiar dinero ahí por Galleones.

Fred asintió. -Bill trabaja ahí.

George sacó su lengua. -Bill es como Percy, en el sentido de que era Prefecto y fue Premio Anual...

Fred miró a su hermano como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. -¡Ojala Percy no sea Premio Anual!

Bruce masajeó los ojos. -Ustedes tienen un don para perderse entre sus comentarios... ¿Por qué no quieren que Percy sea Premio Anual? De cualquier manera... falta mucho para eso.

Lee se sonrió, ya olvidando el ataque del perro de tres cabezas. -Es porque no lo soportan, obviamente.

Bruce se incorporó. -Bueno, como sea, voy a leer esto que me esta matando la impaciencia. -Comentó mostrándoles el libro que hablaba de Tom Riddle 'Grandes y Tenebrosos Magos Famosos'.

Fred miró con curiosidad el libro. -¿Y por qué querrías leer eso? No tenemos ninguna tarea al respecto.

Bruce estuvo por responderle simplemente con un 'Voldemort', pero luego decidió cambiar su respuesta. -Para mi futuro trabajo, nada más.

Fred y George se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente. -Trabajo... Suenas a...

Bruce los interrumpió levantando su mano. -Sí, sí... Percy, lo que sea. Voy a la biblioteca. -Y con eso se alejó de sus amigos, quienes estallaron en risas.

--------------

Bruce averiguó un par de cosas, primero que nada: algunos hechiceros eran muy poderosos. Demasiado poderosos, de hecho.

Batman sin embargo, agradecía el hecho de que no existía ningún Superman en este mundo que se colocara como un Dios sobre el resto de los mortales. No se necesitó un Súper Hombre para derrotar a Tom Riddle, no, se necesitó un Bebé.

¿Pero por qué habría Voldemort de atacar un bebé? Bruce no lo entendía.

Recordó entonces una historia de la Biblia. Herodes se le atribuyó la matanza de los niños de Belén para eliminar al 'rey de los judíos'... a Jesús. Pero falló, no lo mató.

¿Podría ser el caso de Harry Potter similar?

Batman dejó el pensamiento por un segundo. No tenía tiempo de pensar en Dioses hechos Hombre. No. Tenía que ver el asunto como el detective y científico que era. Voldemort quiso matar a Harry Potter... ¿Pero por qué querría matar a un bebé? Estaba seguro de que en el libro no decía nada sobre los Mortifagos o Voldemort matando niños pequeños. Entonces... ¿Por qué empezar con Harry Potter?

Bruce cerró el libro y se masajeó la frente. -Esto no es algo que un chico de doce años debería investigar.

Batman decidió entonces que sería un buen momento para que Bruce descansara. Tom Riddle podía esperar...

Solamente entonces el Caballero Oscuro recordó algo que había dicho Dumbledore... 'Sí... Voldemort es un mago oscuro... del tipo que siempre va a ser enemigo de todo ser justo en este mundo...' Siendo la palabra clave 'ES' y no 'ERA. Lo cual significaba, según la experiencia de Batman... que Voldemort seguía vivo... o por lo menos, no estaba muerto.

Bruce cerró sus ojos y colocó su cabeza sobre el libro, no podía más. Se quedó dormido en la biblioteca.

--------------

Final de la Parte 1

--------------

Notas del Autor: Repito lo que dije en el prologo, Bruce no va a ser ningún Martin Stu. Va a ser un personaje letrado, como Hermione. Pero no va a ser perfecto. De hecho, ya tiene sus problemas. Batman sin embargo... es otra cosa, él es Batman, el Caballero Oscuro, la Justicia Ciega...

Y sí, sé que Batman no es precisamente un 'fan' de los poderes o la magia en particular. Pero él ahora está metido en una sociedad llena de personas así. Un hechicero no se mosca por una piedra de Kriptonita ni nada por el estilo, así que tiene que aprender de la magia si quiere, en algún momento del futuro, enfrentarla.

Batman ha asumido como proyecto personal averiguar sobre Voldemort y Harry Potter, encuentra ridículo que las personas tengan miedo de llamar a Voldemort por su nombre.

Probablemente actualice esto una vez a la semana. Si me aburro, una vez al mes, pero prometo que pase lo que pase lo voy a terminar. En el próximo episodio voy a avanzar un poco más. Un par de detalles más del primer año de Bruce y luego al segundo.

Por cierto, la comparación entre Fred y George con Joker era demasiado obvia como para no mencionarla. Sin embargo Batman sabe que los dos bromistas no tienen nada de similares aparte de las ganas de reír con el bromista asesino.


	3. Parte 2

Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 2

--------------

Habían llegado las vacaciones de fin de año, así que Bruce decidió dejar sus investigaciones sobre Voldemort y volver con su familia. No podía esperar volver a ver a su hermana, nunca antes habían estado separados tanto tiempo.

Sonrió cuando vio a sus padres y a Hermione esperándolo en la estación 9 3/4. Bajó del tren junto a los gemelos Weasley (Lee se había quedado en Hogwarts). -Vengan, quiero presentarles a mi familia.

George sonrió al ver a los Granger. -Vaya, no mentiste cuando dijiste que eran muggles.

Bruce frunció la nariz. -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Fred se rió. -Nada, nada... es solamente la ropa que usan.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban los Granger, la madre de Bruce lo abrazo. -Bienvenido a casa.

Bruce se sonrojó y se quitó a su madre de encima. -Hola, Hermione, mamá, papá... estos son George y Fred Weasley, mis... mejores amigos.

El padre de Bruce asintió y le tendió su mano a George, quien era el Weasley más cercano a él. -Gracias por hacer sentir a Bruce como uno de ustedes, nos habló de ustedes en sus cartas.

George se rió. -Bueno... la verdad Bruce es quien nos ehh...

Fred continuó la oración de George. -'tranquiliza' un poco... por lo general es la voz de nuestra conciencia...

George se llevó la mano al mentón. -Todavía no estamos seguros de que sea bueno, pero igual, nos divertimos.

De pronto llegó corriendo una señora regordeta y pelirroja, gritaba los nombres de George y Fred como loca. Bruce no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para darse cuenta de que se trataba de la madre de los gemelos.

Llegó hasta donde estaban los Granger y luego respiró pesadamente. -¡Me tenían preocupada! ¿Quienes se creen que son para irse por ahí sin primero ver a su madre?

Bruce arqueó una ceja ante la mujer. Luego miró detrás de ella y vio a un hombre pelirrojo que la seguía, caminando junto a Percy, obviamente era su esposo. -Perdón, es que quería presentarlos a mis padres.

George y Fred sonrieron y se pusieron firmes, con la mano en la sien, como militares. -¡Sí, señora, mamá, señora!

Los padres de Bruce saludaron a los de los gemelos. -Perdonen, es culpa nuestra... queríamos conocer a los amigos de nuestro hijo.

Bruce miró confundido a su padre, no había sido su culpa que la madre de los Weasley se preocupara por nada. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que el muggle adulto simplemente estaba siendo amable.

La mujer parpadeó repetidas veces. -¡Oh! Deben pensar que soy una tonta, soy Molly Weasley, encantada...

-Dan Granger -respondió el padre de Bruce sonriendo. -Y esta es mi esposa, Marianne Granger y mi hija, Hermione Granger.

El padre de los Weasley miró a Bruce con interés. -Ah, entonces tú debes ser Bruce Granger, ¿verdad? ¡Y tus padres son muggles!

-¿Algún problema con serlo? -preguntó Hermione, a medias de manera inocente, a medias ácidamente.

El hechicero adulto se sonrió. -No, al contrario, soy lo que se puede decir un fan de los muggles, colecciono todo tipo de cosas de ustedes. De cualquier manera... entiendo que su hijo ha sabido controlar un poco a mis dos bromistas, somos nosotros quienes deberían agradecerles.

Marianne Granger sacudió su cabeza. -No hay de qué, Bruce es así.

Percy tosió llamando la atención. -Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, tengo que hacer unas tareas que me encargó la Profesora McGonagall, dice que si sigo así seré prefecto sin lugar a dudas.

Fred le sacó la lengua a Percy. -Nuestro pequeño y audaz marinerito, ¡Percy Weasley! El más grande y aburrido ególatra que el mundo jamás haya conocido.

Molly frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Fred, luego le dedicó una sonrisa a los padres de Bruce. -Nos vemos.

Dan asintió sonriendo. -Nos encantaría que vinieran algún día de las vacaciones de los chicos a cenar.

Arthur pareció excitado con la invitación, saltó delante del padre de Bruce y le tomó ambas manos y las sacudió de arriba abajo. -¿De verdad? ¡Excelente! Entonces la mejor fecha sería el Cuatro de Enero, así Bruce podría venir a nuestra casa luego y lo llevamos a Hogwarts por ustedes.

Dan parpadeó cuando Arthur le soltó, de pronto pensó que no fue buena idea invitar a los Weasley, sin embargo, decidió seguir siendo amable. -¿De verdad? Gracias, nos facilitaría mucho las cosas.

-¡Hasta entonces! -saludó Arthur al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de George y Fred y con un 'pop' desaparecieron.

Molly sonrió a Bruce y Hermione. -Ha sido un gusto -y entonces colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Percy y de la misma manera que los gemelos y el padre, desaparecieron.

Los Granger (Menos Bruce) parpadearon repetidas veces, al no estar familiarizados con ver magia... luego recordaron a que escuela iba Bruce. Hermione más que sorprendida parecía excitada, como con ganas de que ya fuera 1991 para poder ir ella misma al colegio.

--------------

Bruce estaba feliz a medias. Le encantaba estar con su hermana... pero le estaba empezando a cansar por la cantidad de preguntas que hacía con respecto a la magia.

Hermione, sin embargo, decidió dejar la pregunta más obvia para el final. -Y dime... ¿Ya has aprendido algo de magia? -preguntó, obviamente con intenciones de que Bruce le mostrara lo que sabía.

Bruce se encogió de hombros. -Sé magia, pero no puedo hacer nada fuera de Hogwarts, leyes del Ministerio de la Magia.

La cara llena de expectación de Hermionese convirtió en una de disolución. -Pero entonces... no habría problema si yo hago magia, ¿verdad?

Bruce arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta. -Pues... no estudias en Hogwarts, supongo que no... pero igual, no es seguro. ¿Y qué magia podrías hacer?

Hermione se mordió el labio. -Estoy segura de que sé hacer un par de hechizos básicos, pero sin varita... -comentó mirando de reojo la varita de Bruce, que estaba sobre su mesa de luz.

Bruce se recostó en su cama y miró a su hermana con una mueca. -No te voy a prestar mi varita. Vas a tener que esperar a que llegue tu carta para ir a Hogwarts, Dumbledore dijo que tenías magia...

Hermione dio un salto. -Claro que tengo magia, si no fuera así no habría hecho levitar mi torta de cumpleaños.

Bruce parpadeó. -No me habías hablado de eso... -luego pareció recordar algo. -¡Casi lo olvido! -exclamó saltando fuera de su cama y corriendo hasta su baúl. Lo abrió y sacó unas cuantas cosas tirándolas hacia su costado. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. -Compré esto, lo vi en el Daily Prophet y supe que era para ti. -Comentó levantando un objeto que Hermione no podía ver porque la espalda de su hermano le bloqueaba la vista.

La niña saltó sobre Bruce queriendo ver de qué se trataba. -¡Es una varita! -gritó esperando que así fuera. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al ver que era un libro... pero su decepción desapareció cuando notó que se trataba de un libro de técnicas de estudio mágicas.

Bruce le sonrió. -¿Te gusta? Regalo de cumpleaños retrasado.

Hermione abrazó a su hermano. -Lo voy a leer esta noche.

Bruce formó una mueca en su rostro. -Pero si mañana es navidad... ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche leyendo?

-¿Toda la noche? -murmuró confundida la niña mirando el libro, parecía tener unas cuatrocientas páginas. -Leo esto en un par de horas.

Bruce rió ante la niña. -Supongo que tienes razón... debes ser la niña de diez años más obsesionada con los libros de toda Inglaterra.

Hermione se sonrojó. -¿Seguro? Bueno, me gusta leer.

Bruce volvió a su cama. -Esa eres tú -comentó cerrando sus ojos. Hermione se quedó pegada al libro, dándole oportunidad al muchacho de dormir.

--------------

La navidad fue agradable. Sus padres le habían regalado ropa abrigada. Hermione entretanto le había dado una piedra redonda... la cual brillaba de una manera demasiado curiosa para venir de una tienda muggle.

Bruce frunció el ceño ante su hermana. -Hiciste magia, ¿verdad? Te dije que no tocaras la varita... me puedo meter en problemas.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces. -La compré por encargo. Es para sentirse cómodo con cualquier temperatura.

Bruce arqueó una ceja. -En otras palabras, calienta el cuerpo cuando hace frío y lo enfría cuando hace calor.

La niña asintió y luego abrió su regalo, estaba en una caja de tamaño pequeño, era un papel. Lo leyó y saltó de felicidad. -¿Esto es lo que pienso que es?

Marianne, la madre de los chicos, le sonrió con amor. -Un vale por una varita mágica, mañana iremos a comprártela, ¿está bien?

Bruce frunció el ceño mirando el vale sobre el hombro de Hermione. -¿Están seguros de comprársela? Ella es chica.

Hermione se dio vuelta y le dedicó una mirada asesina a su hermano. -¡No te atrevas! ¡No hay reglas contra tener varita antes de ir a Hogwarts!

Bruce se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que tienes razón. No había nada de eso en 'Hogwarts, una historia'... de hecho creo que había algo por ahí sobre niños que ya tenían varitas desde antes de recibir la carta... igual, eres chica, no sabes nada de magia.

El padre de los chicos frunció el ceño. -¿Es peligroso? -le preguntó a Bruce.

El chico se encogió de hombros. -Puede ser, depende de lo que haga con ella.

Hermione dio un salto levantándose de golpe, parecía desesperada, a punto llorar. -¡Prometo no hacer nada peligroso! ¡De cualquier manera para hacer magia avanzada primero hay que saber lo básico! Apenas y sé lo básico.

Bruce soltó un bufido. -No creo que sepas lo básico.

Hermione rió de manera burlona. -Apuesto a que sé casi tanto como tú.

Bruce suspiró. -No me vas a engañar para que te muestre magia, no voy a ceder.

Su hermana se mordió el labio. -Cuando tenga mi varita te voy a mostrar...

Bruce bostezó. -Pues... es ilegal hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts si eres menor de edad.

La discusión siguió así durante varios minutos, hasta que al final los padres de los chicos decidieron no comprarle a Hermione una varita hasta haber cumplido los once años cuando menos. Esto no le agradó a ninguno de los niños, a Bruce porque Hermione tendría todo un año de varita antes de Hogwarts y a Hermione porque le faltaban bastantes meses para cumplir los once.

--------------

El tres de enero Hermione arrastró a Bruce al callejón Diagon. Más que nada para comprar libros en Floirsh & Botts.

Bruce suspiró ojeando algunos libros que Dumbledore le había recomendado sobre Voldemort (Libros que no estaban en Hogwarts por algún motivo). Parpadeó repetidas veces al ver la última copia de uno de los libros, el único que estaba en la librería: 'Mortificantes Mortifagos'. Básicamente era un libro de unas seiscientas páginas con estudios de casos sobre los diferentes Mortifagos que habían sido descubiertos, Voldemort también iba incluido, curiosamente le llamaban por todos sus nombres. El libro era de tapas duras y lleno de polvo.

Batman disfrutaría leer aquél libro... seguramente podría aprender una o dos cosas sobre los criminales mágicos. Y con un poco de suerte tendría un lugar de donde empezar para combatirlos.

Bruce esperó media hora hasta que se cansó de esperar a que Hermione se decidiera, tomó el brazo de la chica y le quitó los libros que llevaba encima. Ojeó los títulos y luego devolvió dos a sus estantes. -Solamente tenemos dinero para comprarte dos libros.

Hermione se mordió el labio. -¿Y el libro que llevas encima?

Bruce sonrió. -No es para niñas de diez años.

La chica giró la cabeza y leyó el titulo. -¿Mortifagos? ¿Qué es eso?

El hermano mayor suspiró, se acercó al encargado y pagó los libros. Cuando salieron respondió. -Son asesinos, más adelante vas a saber sobre ellos, seguro.

Ella se llevó las manos la espalda. -¡Asesinos! ¿Y por qué lees sobre personas así?

Batman se sorprendió ante la reacción de Hermione... sin embargo, no iba a detenerse cuando se trataba de aprender cómo los criminales se mueven. Pero... obviamente no estaba dispuesto a discutir ese tipo de cosas con su hermana. Así que se quedó callado.

Estaban caminando casi sin rumbo, pero Bruce se detuvo al ver la tienda de mascotas... un animal enjaulado a plena vista le interesó. -Guau... -murmuró acercándose a la vidriera.

Hermione miró el animal con aburrimiento. -Ahora sé porque lees sobre asesinos, estás loco.

Bruce le sonrió y le acercó el libro sobre Mortifagos. -Tenme esto un momento, ya vuelvo.

La chica parpadeó repetidas veces. -¡No pensaras comprar ese animal! ¿verdad?

Bruce asintió y entró corriendo a la tienda. Minutos después salió con una jaula que contenía un... murciélago blanco. -La dueña de la tienda dice que tiene las mismas funciones que una lechuza, pero es bastante más elegante en mi opinión.

Hermione miró al animal horrorizada. -¡Es horrible!

Bruce se encogió de hombros. -Míralo bien... no es un monstruo, además me cae bien.

La chica suspiró. -Supongo que no se ve tan mal... ese color es raro, ¿qué tipo de murciélago es?

Bruce se encogió de hombros. -Es un tipo de vampiro sudamericano, supuestamente tiene alguna que otra cualidad mágica. ¿Le pones el nombre?

Hermione arqueó una ceja. -¿Dijiste vampiro? Bueno... supongo que Chiroptera le va. -Comentó citando el nombre científico de los murciélagos.

Bruce se rió. -Eres una enciclopedia parlante, ¿sabías? -comentó comenzando a caminar para irse de el callejón Diagon.

Hermione sonrió. -¿Pero si entendiste lo que dije... no eres también una enciclopedia parlante?

Él se limitó a gruñir en respuesta, aceleró el paso. Estaban junto a la tienda de varitas de Ollivander... y no estaba de humor como para discutir con ella al respecto. Afortunadamente, Hermione parecía metida en su propio mundo como para preocuparse de ver su alrededor.

-¿Qué tal Nightwing?

Batman hubiera abierto sus ojos como huevos al escuchar el nombre que escogió la niña. –¿Night… wing?

Ella asintió, no entendiendo el motivo por el cual él parecía 'asustado'. –Me parece un buen nombre, aunque también le podría ir 'Whitewing' teniendo en cuenta su color.

Bruce sacudió su cabeza negativamente. –Se llama Nightwing, lo escogiste, es el destino -murmuró acercando su mano a la cabeza del animal, lo acarició y, para sorpresa de Hermione, Nightwing no mordió.

La niña miró detenidamente al animal. -Es más inteligente de lo que parece... o tal vez sea más tonto de lo que parece.

--------------

El cuatro de enero, día anterior al regreso a Hogwarts, los Weasley visitaron a los Granger para cenar. Los Granger obviamente se vieron sorprendidos cuando los Weasley visitaron con los tres chicos que iban a Hogwarts... y otros dos más pequeños.

Marianne no sabía qué hacer. -Perdonen pero... no hice suficiente comida para todos -comentó mirando a los Weasley más pequeños.

Molly se sonrió. -No se preocupe, yo lo arreglo -comentó entrando a la cocina, con un movimiento de su varita la comida se multiplico -una de las tantas ventajas de la magia.

Marianne asintió lentamente, no del todo segura de que estaba complacida de que la bruja se metiera en su cocina. Sin embargo, suspiró, realmente quería agradarle a esa gente, después de todo los gemelos eran buenos amigos de su hijo.

La familia de magos se caracterizaba por una cosa más que cualquier otra: Eran extraños. Muy extraños. O por lo menos lo eran para Marianne y Dan Granger. Hermione estaba indecisa, principalmente quería hablar con Ron y Ginny sobre magia y cosas por el estilo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía saber mucho sobre el tema más allá de lo que ella conocía.

Bruce descubrió a los gemelos colocando una poción extraña en la bebida de Percy el monologo Hermione, maravillado de cómo una hija de muggles pudiera hablar casi como un profesor. Los gemelos se reían por lo bajo y caminaron hasta donde Bruce.

-¿Qué le pusieron al jugo? -preguntó Bruce con tono autoritario, arqueando una ceja.

Fred abrió los ojos como huevos. -¿Pero de qué hablas?

George asintió, asiéndose el ofendido. -¡Nosotros no tocamos el jugo de Percy!

Bruce se cruzó los brazos. -No, simplemente vertieron una poción en el jugo... saben, dudo que Percy caiga en semejante broma, el color de la bebida cambió a morado...

Fred se rió por lo bajo. -¿Y qué?

Bruce desvió la mirada. -Es jugo de naranja.

De pronto el rostro de Percy se volvió azul, todos se le quedaron mirando confundidos. Percy, sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Solamente cuando la casa estalló en risas se enteró de lo que había sucedido.

Ron se acercó a los gemelos y Bruce. -¿Ustedes hicieron eso? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

Fred miró al techo. -No, Ronnie, fue el hada de los zapatos.

El resto de la cena pasó más tranquila. Después de todo Molly reprendió a los gemelos y los amenazó con dejarlos sin comida durante una semana. Por supuesto, Fred y George sabían que no podía hacer eso, teniendo en cuenta que al otro día iban a Hogwarts... pero de todas maneras decidieron calmarse y disfrutar del Pato a la Naranja.

--------------

Cuando regresaron a Hogwarts Bruce descubrió que no podía tener a Nightwing en la pajarera... lo pareció lógico, teniendo en cuenta de que el animal era un vampiro. Probablemente se hubiera comido un par de lechuzas. Así que tuvo que tenerlo en la habitación de los alumnos de primero, lo cual le vino bien, así lo veía siempre.

La segunda mitad del año se la pasó leyendo y releyendo el libro sobre los mortifagos, creando teorías y perfiles. Encontró un par de incoherencias en algunas de las sentencias para ciertos presos en Azkaban.

Como no quería retrasarse en sus estudios, pero aún así quería estudiar sobre los criminales del mundo mágico... tuvo que dejar por un tiempo de juntarse con los gemelos Weasley para hacer payasadas. Curiosamente ellos no le preguntaron el motivo por el cual ya no se juntaba tanto con ellos para salir de noche y hacer quién sabe qué.

Una noche, estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor preparando un trabajo para Pociones... y se sorprendió al escuchar las voces de los Weasley en la oscuridad. Ellos no le vieron. Caminaban a hurtadillas, y llevaban sus varitas encendida con Lumos (sin embargo no era un hechizo lo suficientemente brillante como para permitirles ver hacia delante, no parecía tener utilidad).

Entrecerró sus ojos, no se suponía que debían hacer eso. Dejó sus cosas de lado y caminó siguiéndolos. No hacía sonido alguno, parecía un ninja. -Veamos que travesura tienen planeado hacer... -murmuró para sí mismo.

A Batman sin embargo le aburría la sola idea de seguir a un par de niños traviesos. Pero veía una utilidad práctica para el aprendizaje de Bruce, seguir a un criminal sin que este se de cuenta del hecho es clave para todo detective. Especialmente para un detective 'ninja'.

Los gemelos parecían caminar en círculos a veces... sin embargo, nunca se encontraban ni con Flich ni con ningún profesor. A Bruce le parecía raro... parecía como si los hermanos supieran dónde estaba cada persona. Tragó saliva cuando los dos se detuvieron en una esquina. Se ocultó detrás de un pilar.

Los hermanos parecían estar hablando entre ellos. Se dieron vuelta y Bruce pudo distinguir un par de sonrisas burlonas. -Sabemos que estás ahí.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Había hecho algún error acaso? No... estaba seguro de que no se trataba de eso... Batman aseguraba que no había hecho ruido alguno. ¿Entonces cómo supieron los gemelos que él estaba ahí?

Batman llegó a dos conclusiones:

La primera: No sabían que estaba ahí, simplemente lo imaginaban.

La segunda: Sabían que estaba ahí, pero no por un error de él, sino por un medio mágico que él desconocía.

-¡Vamos! Sal de ahí, te escuchamos hace un momento -comentó Fred levantando la voz.

Bruce entrecerró sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que, en condiciones normales, Fred no hubiera hablado tan alto teniendo en cuenta el peligro de que Flich estuviera cerca. Batman había llegado a una conclusión, la segunda era la verdad.

-¿Están usando algún artefacto mágico? -preguntó Bruce saliendo de su escondite.

Los gemelos murmuraron algo y luego caminaron hasta donde estaba Batman. -¿Qué dices? -preguntó George al tiempo que ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda.

Bruce miró la mano de George con sospecha. -¿Qué traes ahí?

Fred frunció el ceño. -Ya pareces un prefecto Bruce, ¿importa lo que tenga George ahí?

Bruce asintió. -Es algún artefacto que les permite saber donde están las personas, o algo por el estilo.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro. -¿Cómo...? -murmuraron al unísono. Luego suspiraron. George le pasó a Bruce un pergamino en blanco.

Bruce lo miró con interés. -Esto... está en blanco.

Fred suspiró, como derrotado. -La verdad, no sé como te das cuenta de algunas cosas...

Bruce levantó la cabeza. No estaba seguro de si su comentario era sarcasmo por decir algo obvio, o afirmación honesta por descubrir que tenían un objeto mágico. -¿Cómo funciona?

George tomó el pergamino de vuelta y levantó su varita. -Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

De pronto se formó una especie de carta de presentación en el pergamino... y luego éste se convirtió en un mapa. Bruce le arrebató el objeto al Weasley y frunció el ceño. -Esto es un mapa de todo Hogwarts... aquí estamos, cuarto piso. Oh, oh.

Fred miró sobre el hombro de Bruce el mapa. -¿Oh, oh?

Bruce comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor. -Síganme, McGonagall.

Los gemelos corrieron tras él. -Oye, el mapa es nuestro.

Bruce asintió y le alcanzó el mapa a Fred. -¿Dónde consiguieron algo así? Puede ser peligroso, ¿saben?

George desvió la mirada. -Flich... pero mejor hablemos después, ahora es mejor escapara de McGona..

De pronto una figura los detuvo. -gal? -terminó por ellos, la profesora McGonagall. -¿Qué hacen afuera a estas horas? ¡Tienen suerte que no los encontró Snape!

Fred tragó saliva y colocó el mapa a sus espaldas, luego George murmuró unas palabras tocando con su varita el pergamino. El mapa desapareció, dejando lugar a nada. Bruce no pudo contenerse de sonreír ante la audacia de los hermanos de hacer eso frente a una persona de tan imponente presencia como McGonagal.

-¿Y bien? -espetó ella mirándolos a los ojos. -¿Qué hacían andando por los pasillos a estas horas?

Bruce dio un paso al frente. -Quería entrar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca... Fred y George se ofrecieron para ayudarme.

McGonagall miró a Bruce de tal manera que sus ojos parecían dagas. -Me decepciona, Granger... y ustedes dos, ya me tienen harta. Mañana vayan con Hagrid, se le escapó una mascota y planea buscarla por la mañana.

Fred levantó la vista. -¿Por la mañana?

La profesora asintió. -Entiendo que luego de Defensa tienen dos horas libres.

Los gemelos Weasley le dedicaron miradas asesinas a Bruce, quién simplemente sonreía fingiendo no saber porque estaban enfadados.

--------------

Los tres se vieron frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, poco antes de las doce de la mañana. Los hermanos Weasley no parecían estar muy felices con el asunto, pero aun así sonreían.

Fred tomó a Bruce por el cuello, jugando. -Si hubieras salido más rápido podríamos haber escapado de McGonagall.

Bruce sonrió. -Tal vez, supongo... y si le hubiera dicho que ustedes estaban haciendo una de las suyas probablemente estarían metidos en los pasillos limpiando como Elfos.

-Bien, vemos tu punto. Por lo menos esto puede ser divertido.

De pronto la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se abrió y salió el enorme hombre. Miró a los tres y les sonrió. -Entiendo que están aquí para ayudarme a encontrar a Fluffy.

-¿FLUFFY? -Gritó George

Hagrid asintió. -Se me escapó ayer por la noche cuando lo estaba haciendo pasear por el Bosque Prohibido.

Bruce se masajeó el mentón. -Dime Hagrid... ¿Qué tan grande es Fluffy ahora?

El hombre se encogió los hombros y luego extendió sus manos mostrando metro y medio aproximadamente. -Algo así, creo.

Fred y George no sabían que pensar. Por un lado le temían al enorme animal. Por otro lado, querían ver el Bosque Prohibido. De hecho... sí sabían que hacer, no tardaron en sonreír pícaramente.

Bruce miro irritado a los gemelos. -Bueno... ¿Vamos?

Hagrid asintió. -Síganme -ordenó comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque.

Estuvieron media hora caminando... Bruce evitó tres veces que los gemelos se fueran por su propia cuenta. Curiosamente no se encontraron con nada interesante, salvo... Fluffy, comiendo lo que parecía ser carne. Bruce no quiso imaginarse de lo que se trataría.

Hagrid les entregó una flauta a cada uno de los chicos. -Necesito que toquen música lo mejor que puedan. -Y sin decir más se dio vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia el perro de tres cabezas.

Los gemelos no parecían saber qué hacer con la flauta. Bruce frunció el ceño y comenzó a tocar una melodía simple. Fluffy levantó la vista como asustado y luego cerró sus ojos... durmiendo como un gatito.

Hagrid tomó a Fluffy con sus enormes manos y lo levantó. -Bien, bien, No pares hasta que lleguemos a mi cabaña. Tú eres Bruce Granger, ¿verdad?

Bruce asintió, pero no detuvo la música.

Siguieron a Hagrid durante quince minutos, momento en el que un árbol... le cayó encima a Bruce. Tal vez haya sido por estar ocupado con la melodía, o tal vez Batman se durmió tanto como Fluffy... pero el caso es que Bruce no se dio cuenta de que venía el árbol hasta que era muy tarde.

De pronto Fluffy se despertó y comenzó a ladrar. Hagrid lo sostuvo y le acarició, calmándolo un poco.

Fred corrió hacia donde estaba Bruce. -Oye amigo, ¿estás bien?

Bruce hizo una mueca de dolor. -Creo que me rompí un par de huesos... pero sí, estoy bien... ¿qué pasó?

George dio un paso hacia atrás. -Troll.

Hagrid colocó a Fluffy en el suelo con suavidad. -Quédate quieto, no quiero que andes por ahí. Fluffy se recostó y volvió a dormir.

De pronto otro árbol cayó, pero esta vez Hagrid lo tomó con sus manos y lo uso para golpear a algo que se ocultaba entre unos arbustos. Un enorme ser de piel viscosa cayó delante del grupo.

Hagrid se acercó y le tocó el cuello. Frunció el ceño. -Es raro, los Trolls por lo general no andan por esta parte del bosque, tal vez tenga algo que ver con Fluffy... bueno, a ver... déjame ayudarte Bruce. Perdón por esto.

Bruce asintió sin darle importancia. -Ya me había lastimado antes, no es nada... -pero luego de esas palabras, se desmayó.

--------------

Resultó que una alumna de sexto (Nymphandora Tonks) fue la culpable de que el Troll estuviera en esa sección del bosque. Fred y George quisieron averiguar cómo había logrado tal cosa, pero a Bruce no le interesó. Se quedó los siguientes tres días en la enfermería leyendo libros.

Sin embargo, unas horas antes de que le dieran de alta, entró una muchacha con el pelo color azul y se sentó junto a él. Ella le miró como esperando a que él le comentara algo, pero él simplemente arqueó una ceja.

-Siento que ese Troll casi te matara -comentó la muchacha mayor al tiempo que se levantaba.

Bruce cerró su libro. -¿Y cómo fue que llegó ahí... Tonks?

La muchacha le miró por unos momentos y luego se rió. -Estaba viendo que tan fácil podría ser atrapar a un Troll... claro, cuando oí a Hagrid aproximarse me fui corriendo del bosque. No pensé que alguien terminaría herido. -Mientras decía esto, su cabello cambió de color, a rosa, rubio, morocho y luego naranja.

Bruce arqueó una ceja ante la metamorfomaga. -Tengo mucho que aprender de éste mundo mágico, por lo que se ve -concluyó volviendo a abrir el libro. -Por cierto, no es que 'casi muero', fueron heridas menores.

Ella asintió. -Bueno... mejor me voy, creo que es tiempo de empezar a estudiar.

Bruce se mordió el labio mientras ella salía de la enfermería. ¿Empezar a estudiar? Sacudió su cabeza... de pronto los Weasley parecían unos santos.

--------------

Bruce terminó su primer año como el mejor alumno de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia. Él pensó que también debió llevarse el titulo de mejor en pociones, pero eso lo terminó teniendo Roger Davies de Ravenclaw.

El profesor Prewett de Defensa terminó el año con un accidente que, según había escuchado, tenía que ver con una broma pesada de los hermanos Weasley... pero también había escuchado que tenía problemas familiares y por eso se retiraba a Nueva Zelanda.

Batman la había pasado bien ese año... descansando más que nada, y aprendiendo sobre pasados criminales del mundo mágico. Tenía pensado hacer un par de trabajos durante el verano con respecto a Voldemort y... obviamente, Harry Potter.

--------------

Fin de la Parte 2

--------------

Notas del Autor: No tengo mucho para decir esta vez... salvo que este capitulo no terminó siendo como esperaba en un principio... se hizo largo y para colmo tuve que cortar algunas escenas. Sin embargo, creo que dentro de todo quedó bien, teniendo en cuenta que estos primeros episodios son principalmente para preparar las reglas del juego para cuando llegué Harry a Hogwarts.

Por cierto, sé que Bruce fue un tanto Stu en las partes finales. Pero eso no es más que la excepción, no la regla.


	4. Parte 3

Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 3

Batman, Año 2

--------------

Bruce se acercó a la puerta de su casa y la abrió, luego se dio vuelta y gritó. -¡Hermione! ¡Voy a salir, vuelvo en dos horas!

No llegó a dar un paso afuera que la chica ya estaba junto a él, jadeando. -¿Vas al callejón Diagón? -preguntó con creciente interés.

Bruce desvió la mirada. -No -respondió escuetamente al tiempo que salía de la casa.

Hermione le siguió. -No me engañas.

Bruce sonrió. -¿Jugando a la detective? Pues... la verdad, quiero correr, nada más. ¿Vienes?

Ella frunció el ceño. -¿Correr? ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así?

Él se encogió los hombros. -Pues... leer libros no está mal, pero entrenar la mente sola no es saludable. El cuerpo tiene que ser tan fuerte como el cerebro.

Hermione seguía con el ceño fruncido, como si no le creyera. -¿Y si me quedo voy a tener que cuidar a tu murciélago?

Bruce formó una mueca. -Vamos, si vienes seguro tus raquíticas piernas van a dejar de ser tan débiles.

La niña abrió la boca, sorprendida de que su hermano le hablara así. -Ra... raquíticas... ¡Cómo te atreves!

Bruce caminó hasta la puerta de la casa y la cerró. -Te veo cuando caigas muerta del cansancio -le comentó al tiempo que salía corriendo.

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos. Luego frunció el ceño e intentó seguirlo.

Por supuesto que una chica de diez años no puede alcanzar a un chico de doce. Pero aún así corrieron por todo el vecindario. Hermione tratando de atrapar a Bruce, y él simplemente ocupándose de sus asuntos.

Batman no podía recordar en su vida anterior un momento semejante. Empezaba a preguntarse si este mundo necesitaría de un justiciero oscuro como lo hacía Tierra-1. O más bien... si Bruce podía convertirse en ese justiciero...

Hermione cayó al suelo agotada. Bruce se detuvo y se le acercó, la levantó y la colocó sobre su espalda. Ella le abrazó el cuello y luego cerró los ojos. Bruce no se molestó en hacer todo el camino de regreso a casa con Hermione encima.

... O pensándolo bien, Batman tal vez se había apresurado al medir las aptitudes de Bruce.

--------------

Luego de varios estudios basándose en diversos libros y entrevistas con magos aleatorios en el callejón Diagón, Batman estaba seguro de que su presunción inicial: Ningún niño pequeño había muerto durante la guerra contra Voldemort.

Entonces... seguía la duda.

¿Por qué atacaría Tom Riddle a Harry Potter? ¿Le tenía miedo? ¿Sabía que significaría su caída?

Bruce cerró el cuaderno muggle en el que estaba escribiendo. Se tomó la cabeza. -No hay forma de tener una mejor teoría.

Batman estaba deacuerdo. Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Lo único que podía deducir era que Voldemort buscaba detener a Harry Potter de crecer, no era un caso aleatorio. Aunque probablemente tendría relación con el hecho de que los padres del Niño Que Vivió le hubieran enfrentado en diferentes ocasiones.

Batman no podía dejar de pensar en la similitud entre Harry Potter y Bruce Wayne. Ambos habían perdido sus padres contra el crimen. Y ambos habían sido marcados. Bruce por la sed de venganza que luego se transformó en sed de justicia y formó a Batman. Harry con una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Pero obvio, no podía conocer más similitudes, teniendo en cuenta que no conocía al chico en cuestión.

De pronto recordó un dato, abrió el cuaderno nuevamente y buscó entre las páginas el perfil que estaba escribiendo sobre Harry Poter. Frunció el ceño al ver la fecha de nacimiento del Niño Que Vivió. -Si va a Hogwarts... lo va a hacer en el mismo año que Hermione.

La investigación de Batman fue detenida por Nightwing, quien entró volando a su habitación, gritando como loco. Bruce frunció el ceño al ver que llevaba una rata en la boca. El murciélago blanco había crecido mucho desde que lo compró. Ahora medía treinta centímetros de las patas a la cabeza.

Hermione entró a la habitación de Bruce. -¿Viste a Nightwing? Acaba de entrar en mi habitación, creo que se confundió cuando quiso entrar en tu cueva.

Bruce soltó el cuaderno y lo colocó de golpe sobre su escritorio, se giró para ver a su hermana y frunció el entrecejo. -¿Cueva?

Ella asintió, saltando de arriba abajo y apuntando al techo. Nightwing estaba colgado de éste como lo hacen los murciélagos en las cuevas. -La cueva del murciélago.

Bruce suspiró. Era el segundo comentario de Hermione que hacía alusión a su vida pasada. Primero Nightwing, y ahora la Batcave. -¿De dónde sacas estas cosas?

La chica lo miró confundida, parpadeó repetidas veces. -¿Qué cosas?

-El nombre de Nightwing y el apodo para mi habitación -respondió él, mirándola con curiosidad.

Ella se rió. -No sé la verdad, simplemente se me ocurrió -luego se mordió el labio. -¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

Él sacudió su cabeza. -No, la verdad no. Simplemente... dices cosas como venidas de otro mundo a veces, como si supieras más de lo que realmente sabes.

Ella entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de su hermano, se encogió los hombros. -Tú dices cosas más extrañas, y no de vez en cuando.

Bruce sonrió. -Supongo que eso es cierto.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó a él. -¿Qué andas escribiendo? ¿Tarea para Hogwarts?

-Si hubieras leído 'Hogwarts: Una historia' como dices haberlo leído, sabrías que usamos pergaminos y no cuadernos comunes. No. Es un proyecto personal. -Respondió Bruce levantando el cuaderno, lo abrió. Estaba lleno de notas de todos los mortifagos con mayor... 'repercusión' también había una sección aparte para Harry Potter y Voldemort y otra que apenas empezaba sobre los hechizos y maldiciones que usaban estos magos oscuros.

Hermione le arrebató el cuaderno. -Oye... esto se ve bien.

Él la miró con aburrimiento. -Eres una niña, no sabrías entender esto.

-Claro que lo entiendo -espetó ella al tiempo que leía el perfil de Potter. -¡Oye! Leí sobre esta persona, El Niño Que Vivió, ¿verdad?

Bruce asintió al tiempo que recuperaba el cuaderno. -Y estas son mis notas privadas, espero que no actúes así con todo el mundo.

Ella le dedicó una mirada enigmática y luego se sonrió. -No, no soy así con todo el mundo -respondió... y salió de la habitación.

Batman hubiera querido reír. Estaba seguro de que la niña tenía más curiosidad que él.

--------------

Las vacaciones se acabarón y llegó el primero de Septiembre de 1990. El año escolar de Hogwarts volvía a empezar. Cuando Bruce vio a los gemelos en el tren, estos llevaban encima más caramelos de broma de los que jamás haya visto. Batman ni siquiera había visto tantos objetos 'de broma' llevados por una persona... ni siquiera si esa persona tenía el nombre de Joker.

Bruce no les prestó atención a los gemelos y se sentó en el compartimiento en el que Lee estaba. Luego de varios minutos George y Fred entraron corriendo y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Jadeaban como si hubieran corrido por sus vidas.

Lee se rió ante las expresiones de los gemelos. -¿Qué hicieron ahora?

Fred suspiró y se sentó junto a Bruce. -Nada, simplemente inflamos la cabeza de Marcus Flint.

Bruce miró inquisitivamente a los hermanos. -Ya se están pasando con sus travesuras... en cualquier momento se van a topar con alguien que va a tomar represalias.

George seguía trabando la puerta con su cuerpo, tragó saliva. -De hecho mi buen Bruce, creo que ya nos encontramos con esa persona.

Lee se reía a carcajadas. -Se metieron con el Slytherin más grande que pudieron encontrar, ¿verdad?

-¡LOS VOY A ATRAPAR MALDITOS GRYFFINDOR! -gritó una voz desde el otro lado.

Bruce sacó de entre sus ropas su varita. -George, a las tres abre la puerta. Fred, Lee, a las tres Locomotor Mortis. -Sus compañeros asintieron y se colocaron en posición.

-Uno -murmuró Bruce levantando su varita. Fred y Lee hicieron lo mismo.

-Dos... -Bruce bajó su varita como para apuntar a los pies de quien fuera que estuviera detrás de la puerta.

-¡Tres! -exclamó.

George abrió la puerta de golpe y Marcus Flint intentó entrar... pero su cabeza era demasiado grande como para pasar por la puerta. Para colmo se vio atacado por la maldición de los pies unidos cuando los Bruce, Lee y Fred gritaron al unísono -¡Locomotor Mortis!

El jugador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. -¡Me las van a pagar!

George cerró la puerta antes de que otros Slytherin se acercaran. -Creo que eso no fue una buena idea.

Bruce desvió la mirada. -No me digas...

Lee se rió. -Tampoco es para tanto... ¿qué puede hacer Flint? ¿Decirle a un profesor que unos alumnos de segundo lo humillaron?

Fred asintió, llevándose las manos a la nuca. -Tienen que admitir que fue gracioso.

Bruce arqueó una ceja. -Supongo que algún universo alternativo lo es -comentó al tiempo que sacaba de entre sus cosas el cuaderno en el que escribía algunos apuntes de hechizos que no conocía. No era el mismo cuaderno en el cual tenía sus investigaciones.

George miró con interés el cuaderno. -Oye... mi papá tiene una pila de esos en el ático, ¿para qué son?

Bruce levantó la mirada y les enseñó el objeto. -Es un cuaderno común y corriente, los muggles los usan para escribir.

Lee parpadeó repetidas veces. -Pero no está hecho de pergaminos

George asintió tocando el papel. -Es raro.

Bruce sonrió ante el poco conocimiento de sus compañeros sobre el mundo muggle. -Es papel. No entiendo cómo los magos tienen tan poco interés sobre los muggles.

Los gemelos se encogieron los hombros. -Deberías ver a nuestro padre...

Bruce asintió. -Excepción a la regla.

Lee trató de abrir la puerta del compartimiento para comprar unas golosinas, pero vio que en el pasillo habían unos Slytherin junto a Marcus Flint, quien ya no tenía la cabeza hinchada. Cerró la puerta rápido, sin hacer ruido y volvió a sentarse junto a George.

Lee frunció el ceño enfadado. -Ok... no fue buena idea lo de Flint... Ahora no puedo salir sin que me ataquen. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacerle una broma pesada al Cazador de Quidditch más grande de todo el colegio?

Fred y George se miraron. -Oye... este año podemos usar las escobas.

Bruce levantó la vista de su cuaderno. -¿Y qué con eso?

-¡Podemos intentar entrar al equipo de Quidditch! -exclamó George levantando sus brazos.

Lee olvidó por completo su enojo. -Oigan... por una vez en la vida tienen una buena idea.

Fred fingió estar ofendido. -Te recuerdo, mi buen amigo, que las ideas Weasley son todas geniales.

Bruce cerró su cuaderno, no pudiendo concentrarse. -Ese chiste sí que lo encontré gracioso -comentó sonriendo -de cualquier manera... ¿qué le ven al Quidditch?

-¡Qué le vemos al Quidditch! Bruce, has probado que a pesar de lo listo que puedas ser en las clases, en la vida real eres un completo inepto. -Comentó solemnemente George guiñándole el ojo al hijo de muggles.

Bruce parecía estar preparado para discutir. -Solamente digo que no me parece un deporte muy... deporte, digo, si ves los de los muggles entenderías lo que digo... ¿para qué existe el buscador?

-Es el deporte más popular del mundo mágico por un buen motivo: es divertido jugarlo -explicó George, más comprensivo de lo que Bruce se imaginaba.

Bruce estaba preparado para cualquier argumento infantil que los gemelos pudieran lanzarle. Pero realmente no se esperaba algo como eso. -O sea... como el Baseball, se ve aburrido pero cuando se juega es más entretenido... -Los otros tres muchachos se miraron confundidos, pero asintieron de cualquier manera.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que tal... entonces -finalizó el Granger masajeándose los ojos.

--------------

Los cuatro entraron a las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Lee lamentablemente no clasificó, ya que se postuló para la posición de Guardián... y realmente estaba tomada por uno de los mejores que Gryffindor jamás tuviera en mucho tiempo, Oliver Wood. Los gemelos fueron elegidos para ser Bateadores. Bruce terminó siendo elegido como cazador, reemplazando a un alumno de séptimo que había dejado el equipo por motivos de estudios.

A Bruce no le terminaba de convencer el deporte, sin embargo lo jugaba principalmente porque los hermanos Weasley que insistían en que el Quidditch era divertido. Curiosamente... con el tiempo, decidió que en parte, George y Fred tenían razón.

Pero lamentablemente no pudieron ganar el torneo de Quidditch. Ganaron contra Hufflepuff su primer partido, 170 a 150 (El buscador de Hufflepuff fue quién atrapó la Snitch), luego perdieron con Ravenclaw 70 a 180 (Otra vez, el buscador del otro equipo resultó victorioso) y finalmente perdieron con Slytherin por la aplastante diferencia de 50 a 200. En éste partido Flint intentó tomar venganza con los Weasley, pero apenas y pudo tocarles.

Batman al comienzo no sabía si todo el asunto del Quidditch serviría para algo. Pero decidió que lo mejor sería que Bruce aprendiera a volar lo mejor posible y de paso ganar recuerdos felices con sus compañeros. Estaba seguro de que de algo servirían. Batman estaba determinado en hacer de Bruce Granger un hombre feliz y rodeado de amigos... no como Bruce Wayne.

Al terminar el último partido, fue Oliver Wood el más dolido. Se culpaba a sí mismo por los puntos que le habían convertido.

El capitán del equipo se le acercó y le sonrió. -No te preocupes... estoy seguro de que el próximo año Gryffindor ganará -aseguró.

Oliver levantó la mirada y asintió. -Pero... ya no te tendremos de capitán.

El muchacho de séptimo se rió. -Bien... pues, estoy seguro de que el próximo capitán podrá llevar a Gryffindor a la victoria.

Bruce no necesitaba ser mago para saber que el capitán había elegido su sucesor. Cerró sus puños ante la impotencia de haber quedado últimos. No entendía lo que había sucedido, al comienzo había entrado al equipo por simple curiosidad y por los Weasley... pero, ¿enojarse por no ganar? No era él. Frunció el ceño y tiró la escoba al suelo, acto seguido caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el castillo.

Fred levantó la escoba de Bruce. -¿Y a éste qué le pasa?

George siguió con la mirada al hijo de muggles. -Supongo que... no le gusta perder.

--------------

Las clases de pociones del segundo año no fueron mucho mejores que las de primero... digamos que sólo un poquitín mejores. Afortunadamente para los de Gryffindor, las compartían con los Ravenclaw y no con los Slytherin. Caro, para Bruce no era del todo bueno ya que en Ravenclaw estaba su 'rival de pociones', Roger Davies.

Pero, para suerte y desgracia de los dos, Snape los detestaba a ambos.

-Díganme, ¿alguien sabe cuál es el elemento principal de la poción para hacer crecer el cabello? -Preguntó Snape desinteresadamente, como si nada de lo que los alumnos hicieran pudiera nunca llegar a agradarle. Frunció el ceño al ver dos manos levantadas.

-¿Nadie? -inquirió mirando alternativamente a Bruce y Roger Davies -me sorprende que una clase llena de la gente de la casa que supuestamente aprecia más el cerebro no sepa nada de nada. Por supuesto, lo de Gryffindor era de esperar.

Bruce frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de hablar sin permiso... pero de pronto, Batman le detuvo. Se quedó con la mano en alto y la boca cerrada. Miró a Roger quien, en lugar de responder o seguir con la mano en alto, decidió desistir y bajó la cabeza.

Snape golpeó con su varita su escritorio. -Si nadie me responde descuento veinte puntos de Ravenclaw y veinte de Gryffindor.

Bruce seguía sosteniendo su mano en lo alto, no se iba a dejar intimidar.

George, sin embargo, no era tan paciente como Batman. -Creo que Bruce sabe su respuesta, pero claro, un murciélago ciego como usted, profesor, seguro no se dio cuenta de que él está queriendo responder desde que formuló por primera vez su pregunta. -Fred rió ante el comentario de 'murciélago', era una broma en doble sentido, haciendo alusión a la mascota de Bruce.

Snape estaba rojo. -¡cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Ambos Weasley me van a ver después de clase por un castigo! ¡Y tú, sabelotodo, responde la maldita pregunta!

Bruce bajó la mano. -Para hacer la poción para hacer crecer el cabello se necesita de colas de ratas.

Snape pareció masticar algo y luego asintió, como controlando su ira. -Bien... bien... cinco puntos para Gryffindor, pero... Granger, tú actitud no me gusta, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Fred levantó la vista enfadado. -Un momento, ¿Veinte puntos menos? ¿O quince? ¿O cinco para arriba nomás? ¿Se puede decidir?

Snape parpadeó, no comprendiendo cómo podía alguien responderle de esa manera. -¿Qué dices?

Lee asintió. -Es injusto, Bruce responde correctamente y aún así quiere reducir puntos a Gryffindor.

Los ojos de Snape estaban rojos. -Los cuatro... tienen castigo.

Bruce desvió la mirada irritado. Había sido paciente pero aún así había terminado con menos puntos para Gryffindor y para colmo, un castigo con su profesor menos favorito (O sea, el único que detestaba).

El resto de las clases de pociones del año fueron más o menos igual. El grupo de los Weasley más Granger y Jordan terminó perdiendo más puntos para Gryffindor que ningún otro. Claro que Bruce y Lee recuperaban en otras materias pero... obviamente, no era suficiente.

--------------

En cuanto a la investigación sobre Voldemort, Harry Potter y los mortifagos... no avanzó más que en teorías. Batman quedó estancado sin recursos en su búsqueda para encontrar el motivo por el cual Voldemort trató de matar a Harry. Sin embargo... hizo unos avances en otras cosas.

Encontró un nombre que le pareció curioso: Severus Snape.

Por supuesto, el profesor había sido declarado misteriosamente... 'inocente' de todos los cargos.

Batman releyó los motivos por los cuales el Wizengamot quería mandarlo a Azkaban. Traición. Espionaje. También Bartemius Crouch insinuó que había asesinado a varios Auror... pero no tenía pruebas algunas al respecto. Dumbledore entonces aseguró que Snape era un agente doble y que estaría bajo su protección.

Bruce entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Por qué Dumbledore le perdonaría la vida a un enemigo... y luego le daría una segunda oportunidad?

Batman comprendía a Dumbledore de cierta manera. Al comienzo pensaba que era un mago anciano de grandes habilidades que se encargaba de enseñar a las nuevas generaciones. 'Aquél que no puede hacer, enseña'. Pero no, según la historia, Dumbledore había derrotado ya a un Señor Oscuro y Batman estaba seguro de que algo había tenido que ver con la caída de Voldemort. Tal vez no directamente, pero sí estaba decidido a descubrir cómo.

Bruce cerró el libro de mortifagos. No confiaba en Snape antes, y ahora había encontrado un motivo más que académico para detestarle. A pesar de que Batman comprendía a Dumbledore hasta cierto punto... Bruce no entendía lo que un justiciero a veces tiene que sacrificar para asegurar la justicia mayor. Bruce solamente sabía que Snape había sido un mortifago. Y Bruce sabía lo que los mortifagos hacían.

Bruce le había jurado a Batman que se enfrentaría a cualquier hechicero oscuro nuevo que apareciera.

Sin embargo... este descubrimiento reforzó el interés de Bruce de encontrar la verdad detrás Harry Potter, Voldemort y ahora... Dumbledore.

Le tomó meses planear una forma de salir del callejón sin salida en el que estaba metido. Le encargó a Hermione investigar la ubicación actual de Potter... pero claro, ella no pudo averiguar nada, al menos por sí sola. Necesitó de la ayuda de sus padres para contratar un detective muggle.

Obviamente... el detective muggle no encontró nada.

Batman volvió a estar en un callejón sin salida. Pero... ¿Por qué?

Podría ser porque Harry Potter estaba muerto.

O tal vez porque Harry Potter no vivía en Londres, ni siquiera en Inglaterra.

O... tal vez, otra vez la magia se interponía entre él y su objetivo.

Bruce frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que la tercera teoría era la correcta. Harry Potter estaba vivo, después de todo era... El niño que vivió.

Entonces Batman ideó otro método. Estudió el árbol genealógico de Harry Potter una vez más. No sabía nada sobre Petunia Evans, pero... era su único eslabón. Instruyó a Hermione para que esta consiguiera que el Detective buscara a la tía de Harry. Descubrió fue que estaba casada con un tal Vernon Dursley y que tenían un hijo llamado Dudley... y... que vivían con un sobrino, hijo de delincuentes que murieron en un ¿accidente automovilístico?

Batman se indignó al leer la carta de Hermione. A medias por haber tenido que usarla de intermediaria con el Detective, a medias porque había descubierto el paradero de Harry Potter... y se dio cuenta de que en un par de meses lo vería de cualquier manera, después de todo, Harry cumpliría once en Julio.

Bruce se mordió el labio y se echó a dormir en un sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor. -Todo este trabajo y... no tiene sentido. No sé que estoy haciendo.

Batman sin embargo, ya había pensado qué hacer con la información. Primero que nada, deducir el motivo por el cual no encontraron a Harry Potter en un inicio. Estableció que había sido por un hechizo. Probablemente Dumbledore... claro, tenía que proteger al chico de los mortifagos sueltos. En segundo lugar, ya había planeado visitar a Harry para verlo antes de tiempo, tal vez aprendería algo del encuentro.

--------------

Y llegó el fin de año.

Obviamente, Gryffindor quedó en último lugar en todas las competencias... excepto las individuales. Nuevamente Bruce quedó primero en Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras e Historia de la Magia. Nuevamente quedó segundo en pociones, principalmente porque, más allá del número casi ilimitado de castigos que Snape le imponía... no tenía excusas para disminuir las notas de Bruce de manera abismal.

Curiosamente, nuevamente el profesor de Defensa tuvo un percance y anunció que no volvería al otro año. A Batman le pareció curioso, una vez era una cosa... dos ya es coincidencia. Se preguntó si habría una tercera vez.

--------------

Fin de la Parte 3

--------------

Notas del autor: Ok, ya estamos a un paso de la primera aparición de Harry. Estos primeros episodios han sido una maratón, uno por día. Pero creo que a partir del próximo voy a hacerlos un poco más despacio...

En cuanto a las habilidades detectivescas de Batman... es el mejor detective del mundo, no es raro que descubra lo que descubre con los recursos que tiene. Hermione no contactó directamente al detective, fueron sus padres quienes lo hicieron, ellos simplemente no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo exactamente.

Bruce no es ningún genio en cuanto a Quidditch se refiere. De hecho, en ciertos aspectos hasta podría decirse que, fuera del buscador, es el eslabón débil del equipo.


	5. Parte 4

Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 4

El murciélago, el semi-gigante, y el Niño que Vivió

--------------

La primera acción que hizo Bruce Granger al llegar a su casa fue encargarle a su murciélago, Nightwing, que vigilara a Harry Potter. Ya había logrado entender algunas de las muecas y códigos que usaba el animal para comunicarse. Por supuesto, Batman estaba sorprendido ante la inteligencia de la mascota, pero luego de tener en cuenta que supuestamente tenía propiedades mágicas, no lo tomó como algo tan extraño.

Podía interpretar mensajes como 'Está bien' o 'No sale mucho de la casa' o 'Hoy sale al zoológico'. Suficientemente complejos como para mantenerse informado sobre el Niño Que Vivió.

Sonrió al saber a qué zoológico iría. Era la oportunidad perfecta para encontrarse con Potter. Ya había decidido irse cuando de pronto...

-¡Hermano! ¡Llegó una lechuza vino con una carta para mí y otra para ti! -gritó Hermione desde su habitación.

Bruce frunció el ceño. Decidió que tenía tiempo de leer la carta de Hogwarts antes comenzar su plan. Salió de su habitación y entró en la de Hermione. -¿Invitación a Hogwarts?

La niña asintió, saltando de arriba abajo. -¡Ahora sí voy a poder tener mi varita propia!

Bruce desvió la mirada. El año anterior había logrado que sus padres no le compraran a la chica una varita antes de tiempo. -¿Y mi carta? -preguntó.

Hermione levantó un sobre y se lo alcanzó a Bruce. -Es de Dumbledore.

Bruce parpadeó, por lo general las cartas no iban firmadas por Dumbledore... parecía una carta personal. La examinó. En efecto, no era una de Hogwarts. -La leeré en mi 'cueva' -comentó al tiempo que salía de la habitación de Hermione.

La niña le siguió hasta que él le cerró la puerta en la cara. -¡Voy a leerla solo! -La chica se mordió el labio, pero decidió que mejor sería informarle a sus padres que había recibido su carta.

Bruce entretanto estaba abriendo el sobre. Había dos cartas y un par de papeles adicionales. Una de las cartas era de Hogwarts informándole los libros y artículos que necesitaría para su tercer año y otra de Dumbledore... más personal. Dejó de lado los papeles de la escuela y se concentró en la de Dumbledore.

"Estimado señor Granger,

Entiendo que últimamente has estado muy ocupado investigando sobre Harry Potter y Tom Riddle. Sin embargo, es de mi mayor interés que no visites a Harry antes de que descubra que es un mago. Una intervención de tu parte antes de esto podría terminar de manera terrible. Sé que tienes mucha curiosidad sobre el pasado trágico de él... pero espero que sigas mis consejos ahora.

Te mandaré otra carta informándote cuando y como podrás ver a Harry. En unos meses mandaré a Hagrid para que busque a Harry y le compre todo lo que necesita para el colegio... si Harry Potter sigue siendo de tu interés, puedo arreglar para que Hagrid te busque primero.

Atentamente,

Albus Dumbledore"

Batman se percató de que Dumbledore no firmó como director de Hogwarts. Básicamente significaba que sabía que Bruce no estaba interesado en Harry por el colegio, sino por el pasado. Batman tenía dos opciones, seguir los 'consejos' de Dumbledore, o no hacerle caso y encontrarse con Harry Potter en el zoológico.

Bruce no tenía que pensarlo dos veces, le hizo caso a Dumbledore. No entendía muchas de sus acciones, principalmente con respecto a Snape... pero, confiaba en el anciano. Batman era de la misma opinión, así que simplemente decidieron no hacer más que responderle la carta al director asegurando de que si Hagrid podía buscarlo, estaría encantado. Al final de la carta, agregó que también si quedaba tiempo, podría invitar a Harry a su casa. Ya estaba enterado de cómo lo trataban en Privet Drive.

--------------

Era el 31 de Julio de 1991, había quedado con Dumbledore que esperaría a Hagrid y Harry Potter en el callejón Diagon... sin embargo, también tuvo que llevar a Hermione, ya que no habían encontrado tiempo antes para comprar todas las cosas de la chica...

Ollivander sonrió al ver que Bruce entraba a su tienda seguido por Hermione quien parecía no poder esperar un segundo más ante la tienda de varitas. -Oh, señor Granger... veo que finalmente su hermana le convenció de comprarle una varita.

Bruce sonrió. -No es eso, es que le llegó la carta, nuestros padres me dejaron dinero para comprar todo lo que necesitamos y lo que Hermione más quiere es la varita ahora.

Ollivander ojeó a Hermione, sin pestañear ni una vez. -Ahh... ella es del tipo persona curiosa. Todo mago o bruja con curiosidad terminan siendo grandes.

La chica se sonrió. -¿Puede darme una varita por favor?

Bruce sacudió su cabeza. -La varita te elige.

Ollivander asintió. -Vamos a ver que puede servirle a la señorita Granger... -comentó al tiempo que sacaba de una estantería un par de cajas, de estas sacó unas varitas y le alcanzo una a Hermione. -Creo que será fácil.

La niña miró con anticipación la varita. -¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Simplemente muévela en círculos con tu mano derecha -le explicó su hermano levantando su propia varita y haciendo movimientos simples.

Ollivander asintió. -Esa es de madera de vid con nervio de dragón en su interior, diez pulgadas, creo que servirá... teniendo en cuenta la varita de tu hermano.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada confusa al dueño de la tienda, sin embargo dejó el pensamiento de lado y movió su varita. Salieron un par de chispas y luego nada. Hermione la miró confundida.

Bruce sonrió. -Tenemos varitas parecidas creo... la única diferencia es que la mía es de doce pulgadas.

Hermione miró a su hermano confundida. -Oye... pero esta no funciona.

Ollivander sacudió su cabeza. -Esa varita te sirve perfectamente, serían doce Galeones.

Bruce le alcanzó el dinero a Ollivander y le sonrió. -Gracias por todo -le agradeció bajando la cabeza. El dueño de la tienda le asintió sonriendo.

Salieron de Olivander's y de pronto Nightwing sorprendió a los Grangers volando hacia ellos, se posó sobre el hombro de Bruce. -¿Ya están aquí? -inquirió el hermano mayor arqueando una ceja.

El murciélago soltó un grito asintiendo en respuesta.

Bruce asintió. -Bueno, puedes volver a casa, no te pierdas... gracias, por cierto -comentó acariciando la cabeza del animal. Nightwing extendió sus alas y se alejó del Callejón Diagon.

Hermione tiró de la mano de Bruce. -¿Qué significa todo eso?

Bruce se encogió de hombros. -Harry Potter acaba de llegar aquí, va a ir al mismo año que tú.

La chica parpadeó repetidas veces. -Vaya, nunca conocí a alguien que estuviera en un libro.

Bruce comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la entrada del callejón. -Solamente te pido una cosa, no lo veas como El Niño Que Vivió... seguro no le gusta, es Harry Potter, un niño común y corriente.

Hermione saltó junto a su hermano apretando su mano. -Uno que es mago, así que no es tan común.

Bruce la miró de arriba abajo. -Estoy comenzando a pensar que no tienes razón, hay más magos de los que pensaba inicialmente. Es común y corriente para los magos.

-¡Un gigante! -exclamó de pronto Hermione apuntando hacia delante. Bruce levantó la vista... y ahí estaba Hagrid, junto a él estaba Harry Potter.

Bruce aceleró el paso -Vamos -espetó. Su hermana le miró confundida, pero le siguió de todas formas.

-¡Hey! Hola Bruce -saludó Hagrid viendo al alumno de tercero.

Bruce sonrió ante el saludo de Hagrid. -Buenos días, Hagrid... buenos días Harry.

El niño parpadeó repetidas veces, como sorprendido que lo identificaran tantas personas con una simple mirada. -Buenos días -exclamó con confianza, levantando su mano.

Hagrid los presentó. -Él es Bruce Granger, Harry, es un alumno de tercero de Gryffindor.

Bruce asintió tomando la mano de Harry y la apretó. -Encantado -comentó y luego puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana. -Esta es Hermione, va a empezar este año también.

Hermione levantó su cabeza, abrió su boca... pero luego se calló dedicándole una mirada nerviosa a su hermano. Pronto tomó confianza y saludó a Harry. -Sé mucho sobre ti, obviamente, apareces un los libros de Voldemort.

Hagrid casi salta del susto al escuchar el nombre. -¡Niña! No digas el nombre del Innombrable así como así.

Bruce le frunció el ceño al semi-gigante. -Hagrid... me sorprende que alguien como tú le tenga miedo al nombre. Tom Riddle está muerto después de todo, ¿no?

Hagrid se rascó la nuca. -Pues... -miró a Harry, que tenía mucho interés por su opinión al respecto. Suspiró derrotado. -No lo entenderían, fue una época horrible.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces. -¿Tom Riddle?

Bruce estaba por hablar, pero Hermione habló por él. -Es el nombre real de Voldemort.

El Granger mayor miró inquisitivamente a la menor. -Estuviste leyendo mis notas, ¿verdad?

Hagrid se rió nerviosamente, queriendo cambiar el tema. -Bueno, nos vemos después Bruce, tengo que llevar a Harry a Gringotts para buscar algo de dinero.

Bruce asintió. -Voy a llevar a Hermione a la tienda de túnicas, luego vamos a la heladería... ¿los esperamos ahí? Invito yo.

Hagrid y Harry se despidieron y fueron a Gringotts. Los Granger entretanto entraron a la tienda de túnicas.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando entraron. -Dime Chiroptera, ¿me trajiste para pasar el día conmigo y comprar mis cosas o para conocer a Harry Potter?

Bruce se rió. -Ambas, y no me vuelvas a llamar Chiroptera. Tercer comentario raro.

Hermione se mordió el labio. -Por lo menos prometiste un helado...

Bruce se rió. -Es el cumpleaños de Potter, supongo que podemos comprar una torta helada, de las que te gustan. -Esto último pareció calmar a su hermana.

Una bruja se les acercó. -¿Hogwarts? -preguntó, Bruce asintió.

-Necesito una túnica para mí, otra para mi hermana -explicó el hermano mayor alborotando el pelo de su hermana.

La bruja asintió -síganme por favor, tengo otro cliente pero en un minuto los atiendo.

Pasaron a otra habitación donde ya había un chico que parecía ser de primero. Tenía el cabello rubio y brillante. Su expresión le pareció horrenda a Bruce, Hermione era de la misma opinión. -Veo que te queda bien querido... ya te lo empaco.

El muchacho asintió y luego les dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a los Grangers. -Oh, ustedes también van a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Bruce asintió sentándose a un costado. -Voy a tercero, ella empieza este año.

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada a la niña y frunció el ceño al ver los frenos que tenía, no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran de familia muggle. -Ahh... -sonrió maléficamente -¿Juegan Quidditch?

Bruce se estaba enfadando, ya se había percatado de la mirada malvada del chico. -Es de buena educación decir tu nombre primero.

El niño pareció ofendido, pero no soltó ningún insulto... todavía. -Draco Malfoy.

Bruce asintió. -Soy Bruce Granger y ella es mi hermana, Hermione. Y yo sí juego Quidditch, soy cazador para Gryffindor.

Draco se rió despectivamente. -¿Gryffindor usa un Sangre Sucia en su equipo? Patético.

Hermione frunció el ceño no entendiendo del todo lo que había dicho el chico, pero segura de que era un insulto. -¿Sangre Sucia?

La bruja regresó a la habitación con un paquete e interrumpió a Draco antes de que le replicara a la muchacha. Draco sonrió con maldad y salió de la tienda.

Bruce suspiró. -Primero ella, está desesperada por todo lo que tenga que ver con Hogwarts.

Hermione le sonrió a su hermano. -Después me dices lo que significa eso de Sangre Sucia.

Bruce asintió, pero por su rostro no parecía que tuviera muchas ganas de proveer esa información.

--------------

Al terminar las compras Bruce y Hermione fueron directo a la heladería. Se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron a Hagrid y Harry, que llegaron cinco minutos después.

Hermione saludó al par. -¡Siéntense aquí! -exclamó desde su mesa. Hagrid les sonrió a los Granger y se sentó junto a Bruce. Llevaba una lechuza blanca en una jaula.

Harry imitó al Guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts y se sentó junto a Hermione. -¿Su familia es de puros magos?

Bruce sacudió su cabeza negativamente. -Hijos de muggles, y muy orgullosos de serlo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza. -¡Oh! Cierto, ¿qué es eso de Sangre Sucia?

El rostro de Bruce se oscureció y se levantó de golpe. -Voy a pedir un pastel helado, es el cumpleaños de Harry, después de todo.

Harry levantó sus manos y sacudió su cabeza efusivamente. -No es necesario, Hagrid ya me dio una.

Bruce no le hizo caso. -Igual, nosotros queremos comer algo dulce, no viene mal.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos siguiendo con la mirada a su hermano. -El muy payaso, piensa que evadiendo la pregunta se va a escapar de responderla.

Hagrid suspiró. -No quiere responderte porque 'Sangre Sucia' no es una cosa muy bonita que digamos para decirle a la gente.

Harry arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo nada. -¿Qué es eso exactamente?

El semi-gigante frunció el entrecejo al notar a los dos niños mirándolo con curiosidad. -Pues... -comenzó y fingió toser. -Sangre Sucia se le dice despectivamente a los magos hijos de Muggles. Es lo opuesto a 'Sangre Pura' que son hijos de familias de larga antigüedad de brujos.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. -O sea... ¿es simple racismo? -se echó hacia atrás en la silla -yo pensaba que era algo distinto... bueno, tampoco es para tanto, ya ni me molesta.

Hagrid asintió sonriendo. -Es bueno que así sea Hermione, por cierto... ¿en qué casa piensas que estarás?

La niña parpadeó repetidas veces ante la pregunta. -Pues... Gryffindor, es donde va mi hermano y además escuché que el mismísimo Dumbledore iba ahí.

Ante la mención de su mentor, los ojos de Hagrid se perdieron en su mente. -Oh sí, gran hombre, Dumbledore.

En ese momento llegó Bruce con un enorme pastel helado y lo colocó sobre la mesa. -Disfruten, espero que les guste.

Hermione se sirvió un poco y le sacó la lengua a su hermano. -Lo dices como si lo hubieras hecho tú.

Harry sonrió y tomó un pedazo. -Nunca había tenido un pastel de cumpleaños, y este año tuve dos... la verdad, el mejor cumpleaños, lejos.

Hagrid rió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. -Te lo mereces, luego de vivir tanto tiempo con esos horribles parientes tuyos.

Bruce asintió. -Ese Vernon Dursley no me gusta nada.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. -¿Conoces al tío Vernon?

Bruce se tragó el pedazo que estaba comiendo de golpe, luego tosió. -Erm... no, no personalmente. Simplemente escuché hablar de él -exclamó mirando hacia otra parte. Batman hubiera reído ante el poco tacto del muchacho en cuanto a guardar información.

Hagrid suspiró luego de mirar un reloj que llevaba encima. -Bueno... ya se me hace tarde, tengo que entregarle esto a Dumbledore cuanto antes... Bruce, tengo entendido que Harry ahora iría para tu casa, ¿verdad?

Bruce asintió comiendo el último pedazo del pastel. -Eso si él quiere aunque claro, también lo puedo llevar con sus parientes.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. -No, no, si no es molestia, mejor voy con ustedes, de paso me enseñan un poco de todo este mundo. Sé menos que un hijo de muggles.

Bruce rió y asintió. -Supongo que sí, de cualquier forma, no te asustes, pocos alumnos van a Hogwarts sabiendo magia.

-Eso es verdad Harry, no te sientas inferior, estoy seguro que serás un gran mago -comentó Hagrid, luego se levantó. -Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

-Adiós Hagrid -se despidieron los tres.

--------------

El mes de Agosto lo pasaron bien, aunque a decir verdad, Bruce no se juntaba mucho con su hermana y Harry. Principalmente pasaba el tiempo en su habitación escribiendo notas, cartas y tareas de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando les hacía demostraciones no prácticas de magia a los dos. Más que nada los preparaba para Snape.

Harry frunció el ceño echándose sobre la cama que habían puesto junto a la de Bruce para que él durmiera. -No creo que pueda memorizar todo esto.

Hermione se sonrió. -No es difícil, solamente hay que leer el libro varias veces.

Harry miró con irritación a la chica. -Eso es fácil para ti, debes tener memoria fotográfica o algo así.

Bruce sacudió su cabeza. -No, simplemente le gusta leer.

-Oh... -fue lo único que escapó de la boca de Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño. -Pero no te preocupes, ese tal Snape seguro no es tan malo como dice Bruce.

El hermano mayor de la chica rió ante la sola idea de que Snape fuera mejor profesor. -No, no es como yo digo, es peor... se los aseguro. Les va a quitar puntos por responder bien.

Harry parpadeó. -Si nos quita puntos por responder bien... ¿no sería mejor responder mal?

Bruce hizo una mueca. -No funciona así. Si respondes mal te quita muchos puntos, si respondes bien te quita a veces y no puede sacar demasiados...

Hermione frunció el ceño. -Pero eso es injusto.

Bruce suspiró. -Claro que lo es... por eso les digo, prepárense, no van a tener problemas si leen el libro de pociones ahora, estar unas semanas adelantados del resto les vendría bien.

Harry asintió comprendiendo y volvió a abrir el libro en la página que explicaba lo que era la pócima de los muertos vivientes. -Esto es más aburrido de lo que pensaba.

Bruce se rió como si fuera un carcelero psicópata. -El estudio de la magia, es estudio.

Harry dejó escapar un gruñido. -Pero esto parece Química.

Hermione no paraba de leer mientras hablaba. -Porque es igual a química, solamente que con más materiales y un toque de magia.

Bruce aprovechó el momento en el que ambos se callaron para tomar un cuaderno y hacer un dibujo de la frente de Harry, con cicatriz en forma de rayo incluida. Batman no sabía exactamente qué significaba. Pero estaba decidido a investigar el motivo de su existencia. Por lo que había leído de la maldición asesina, no debería dejar ningún tipo de marca.

Se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, Nightwing dormía colgado de éste. -Harry... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Harry levantó la cabeza del libro de pociones y asintió lentamente. -¿Examen anticipado?

Bruce sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. -No, ningún examen, solamente los estoy ayudando a estudiar... de cualquier manera, aquí va: ¿Si supieras que Voldemort sigue vivo... irías tras él?

Harry parpadeó ante la sola idea de que el asesino de sus padres pudiera estar todavía dando vueltas por el mundo. -Hagrid me dijo que muchos piensan que está muerto... pero él opina que no es así, que está esperando una oportunidad de atacar. Yo... no sé que haría, él mató a mis padres... ¿pero qué puede hacer un chico que no sabe nada de magia contra un hechicero como él?

Bruce cerró sus ojos. -Nada, absolutamente nada.

Harry formó un puño. -¿Piensas que todavía sigue vivo?

-¿Vivo? -cuestionó Bruce -no lo sé... pero estoy seguro de que en el futuro habrá otros como él. ¿Si vieras alguien haciendo lo que él le hizo a tus padres... tomarías acción?

Harry cerró el libro de pociones, estaba seguro de que la discusión no terminaría pronto. -Seguro haría todo lo posible.

Bruce sonrió. Harry Potter realmente era parecido a Bruce Wayne. -¿Entonces qué esperas? Aprende todo lo que puedas en Hogwarts, hazte fuerte y conviértete en Auror, así te asegurarás de que menos niños tengan que pasar por lo que tú has pasado.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces, no sabía lo que era un Auror, pero estaba seguro de que era algo o alguien que se dedicaba a detener a magos oscuros. -Haré lo que pueda -respondió mientras reabría el libro y volvía a leer, esta vez con renovadas intenciones.

Hermione miró silenciosamente a su hermano, estaba segura de que ese pequeño discurso no lo había sacado de la nada. ¿Pero por qué lo dijo exactamente? Regresó su mirada a Harry, se sorprendió... realmente parecía tener ganas de aprender pociones.

--------------

Fin de la Parte 4

--------------

Notas del Autor: No sé por qué digo que voy a actualizar más lento y luego subo otro episodio casi sin que pase un día completo... De ahora en más no voy a hablar de las actualizaciones... no confío en mí mismo.

Eso sí, ahora los capítulos van a cubrir bastante menos, cronológicamente hablando. Creo que van a ser unas 3-4 partes para el primer año de Harry. El segundo y el tercero van a tomar más... del cuarto ya ni hablo.


	6. Parte 5

Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 5

Harry Potter Inicia

--------------

Bruce, Hermione y Harry estaban caminando en la estación del tren, con rumbo al andén 9 3/4. Bruce llevaba en un carrito su baúl y el de Hermione, Harry llevaba en un carro más pequeño el suyo.

Cuando llegaron al muro de entrada Bruce se sorprendió al encontrarse a la familia Weasley. -¿Qué tanto hacen ahí parados? ¿Esperando aprender a ser graciosos?

George y Fred se dieron vuelta y levantaron sus manos saludando al Granger. -¡Eh! Amigo, ¿cómo te fue en las vacaciones?

Bruce se encogió de hombros. -Todo bien, vengo con mi hermana y Harry.

La madre de los gemelos miró interesada a los Granger al escuchar el nombre del Niño Que Vivió. -¡Válgame dios! ¿Harry Potter? -exclamó caminando hacia el niño, que parecía tener problemas con su carrito. Ginny al ver a Harry se ocultó detrás de su madre.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces, todavía no estaba del todo acostumbrado a que todo el mundo supiera más de él que él mismo, sin embargo asintió sonriendo. -Encantado.

Bruce se masajeó los ojos -¿les parece bien si hablamos luego de atravesar el muro?

Molly Weasley asintió. -Ustedes primero, Bruce.

Bruce parpadeó ante el ofrecimiento, los Weasley habían llegado primero. -Bueno, Hermione, simplemente camina hacía allí, sígueme. -Empujó el carrito y por arte de magia desapareció, su hermana le siguió con un poco menos de confianza.

Harry miró atónito el punto donde antes estaban parados los Granger. -Vaya... esto sí que es magia.

Molly le sonrió y luego se volteó hacia donde estaba Percy. -Sigue tú Percy, mi prefectito.

George y Fred se rieron por lo bajo. -Percy Perfecto Prefecto, quiere ser presidente. -Percy miró inquisitivamente a sus hermanos, pero no dijo nada, atravesó el muro sin más.

El rostro de Molly se puso tan rojo como su cabello cuando miró a los gemelos. -¡Debería darles vergüenza! ¿Por qué no son como su hermano? Si siguen así no van a ser prefectos nunca.

George se rió y caminó hacia el muro. -No queremos ser prefectos mamá, y Percy es un asno.

Ginny se asomó desde atrás de su madre. -¡Mami quiero ir! -exclamó levantando sus brazos.

-Estás pequeña, espérate al año que viene -comentó su madre, casi olvidándose de los gemelos.

Fred asintió, siguiendo a su hermano. -¡Te prometemos mandarte un inodoro de Hogwarts Ginny!

-¡No se atrevan! -gritó Molly, pero los hermanos ya no estaban. Suspiró como cansada y miró a Ron y Harry, como decidiendo quién iría después.

Harry le sonrió a Ron y le hizo lugar. -Ve tú primero, puedo esperar.

Ron asintió, nunca dejando de mirar la frente de Potter. -Nos vemos del otro lado -luego volteó para ver a su madre y hermana. -Hasta luego mamá, Ginny.

Harry miró con determinación como Ron atravesaba el muro. Estaba seguro de que no sería difícil. Se preparó y empujó el carrito con Hedwig encima, quien dormía plácidamente en su jaula. -Adiós señora.

Del otro lado, Harry miró maravillado el rojo ferrocarril y todos los niños y adolescentes que subían y charlaban alrededor de éste. Se quedó por minutos mirando el escenario.

Solamente volvió a la realidad cuando Hermione le llamó desde una de las puertas del tren. -¡Harry! ¡Apúrate que si no se te va el tren! -Harry parpadeó repetidas veces y se apuró por subir.

--------------

Bruce dejó a su hermana en un compartimiento vacío. -¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir al mío? George y Fred pueden ser pesados, pero son buena gente.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. -Quiero leer y ya vi como son esos.

Bruce bajó la cabeza. -Bueno... entonces acá nos separamos, si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy al fondo, creo que los gemelos quieren hacer otra de las suyas, espero que no sea como la del año pasado.

La chica se rió y empujó a Bruce fuera del compartimiento. -Ve, tienes que juntarte con los de tu edad.

Bruce se rascó la nuca al tiempo que se alejaba al fondo del tren. Pasaron al lado de él Ron y luego Harry. -Oigan, pueden sentarse con mi hermana, aquí al lado. -Les comentó apuntando la puerta de la que recién salía.

Harry asintió. -No hay ninguno vacío.

Bruce se encogió los hombros. -Entonces no tienen opción... nos vemos en Hogwarts. -Respondió y siguió con la mirada a los dos chicos de primero.

Cuando encontró a Fred y George en uno de los compartimientos de la parte trasera del tren frunció el ceño. Estaban haciendo ranas de chocolate explosivas. -¿No saben hacer cosas que sean graciosas y seguras al mismo tiempo?

Fred levantó la vista confundido. -¿De qué hablas? ¡Esto es completamente segu... -se vio interrumpido por una de las ranas que escapó y le saltó en la cara, explotando y pintándole la cara de chocolate.

Lee se rió ante la escena. -Realmente... es gracioso tenerlos cerca.

George asintió, riendo por lo bajo. -Por cierto Bruce... ¿ese que venía contigo era realmente Harry Potter?

Bruce se quedó parado en la puerta del compartimiento y miraba de tanto en tanto al de Harry, Ron y Hermione. -Sí, se quedó el mes de Agosto con mi familia, hice las veces de tutor.

Lee estaba confundido. -Pero si es Harry Potter, ¿no sabe magia?

Bruce sacudió su cabeza. -Vivía con sus familiares muggle... de cualquier manera, no es mi lugar responder preguntas personales.

George asintió. -Ickle Ronniekins también empieza este año.

-Mi hermana también... los tres están juntos -comentó Bruce como perdido.

Fred se rió. -Por cierto... ¿Tutor de Harry Potter? ¿Qué... quieres ser prefecto como Percy?

George parpadeó repetidas veces. -¿Percy es prefecto? ¡No sabía!

Lee bajó la vista. -No otra vez... hicieron esa broma tres veces antes de que viniera Bruce.

Fred fingió no escuchar a Lee. -Claro, creo que nuestro querido y apestoso hermano lo dijo una vez.

-O dos -ofreció George al tiempo que se le iluminaba la cara.

-O tres -murmuró por lo bajo Fred.

-Un minuto... -comentó George como si hubiera llegado a una revelación.

-¡Lo dijo todo el verano! -exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Bruce arqueó una ceja ante los Weasley. -Necesitan improvisar más...

Lee se llevó la mano a la cara. -La primera vez que lo dijeron fue improvisado... -observó irritado el rostro burlón de los gemelos -o eso creo.

Bruce calló a los otros tres con un chistido, salió de pronto del compartimiento. -¿Alguien conoce a un alumno de primero rubio y pedante?

George parpadeó. -Oh... ¿Hablas de Malfoy? Lo vimos cuando subíamos, creyó que podía burlarse de nuestra familia.

Lee miró con extrañeza a los hermanos. -Ustedes se burlan de su familia todo el tiempo.

Fred levantó la mano en protesta. -No todo el tiempo, y no a toda nuestra familia.

George asintió. -Sólo a Percy.

Bruce asintió lentamente. -Bueno, hablando de Percy, búsquenlo, creo que mi hermana, su hermano y Potter van a pelear con Malfoy y otros dos matones de primero.

George se cruzó los brazos. -¡Pedirle ayuda al prefecto! ¿Nosotros? ¡Nunca!

Bruce se dio vuelta y los miró de una manera tan penetrante que ambos asintieron lentamente. Esa mirada no la usaba para intimidar, simplemente para demostrarles que hablaba en serio... intimidaba con sus palabras -Si no se apuran en buscar a Percy y mi hermana termina lesionada, van a tener que pasar el año en la enfermería. -Con eso salió corriendo hacia el otro compartimiento.

Fred se levantó. -Bueno, ya escuchaste al futuro prefecto, George.

George se rió. -Nos vamos a reír mucho de él cuando le den su medalla.

Lee asintió. -Lastima que faltan dos años.

George caminó hacia la puerta y observó a Bruce a lo lejos. -Podemos planear nuestras bromas luego... creo que Bruce hablaba en serio.

--------------

-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos tienen más prestigio que otras, Potter -comentó Draco mirando burlonamente a Ron, luego continuó. -No querrás hacerte amigo de la clase incorrecta...

Harry frunció el ceño. -Estoy seguro de que puedo tomar decisiones por mí mismo.

Draco se rió. -¡Y sangres sucia! ¿Realmente sabes quienes son buenos para ti?

Bruce había llegado justo para escuchar el insulto. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos cuando miró a su hermana, que no parecía muy cómoda siendo llamada Sangre Sucia. -¡Tú! Pequeña comadreja, ¿qué le andas diciendo a mi hermana?

Draco se dio vuelta y se rió. -Oh... pero si es el Sangre Sucia que finge jugar Quidditch... -el mago de sangre pura sacó su varita y le apuntó a Bruce. -Ni un paso más, no quiero respirar tu mismo aire.

Bruce sacó su varita, preparado para atacar. Normalmente Batman le detenía en este tipo de circunstancias... pero la verdad, Batman detestaba el racismo. -¡Expelliarmus! -exclamó lanzando un hechizo que al golpear a Malfoy le provocó que su varita saliera volando hacia lo lejos.

El mago de sangre pura miró horrorizado a Bruce, como si no hubiera esperado el ataque. -¡Me las pagarás! -se dio vuelta y miró a Harry, luego a Hermione -tu hermana va a sufrir por esto... y Potter, tampoco te olvido a ti. -Con eso se alejó corriendo, levantó su varita y se perdió entre la muchedumbre.

Bruce frunció el ceño y dio un paso dentro del compartimiento. -Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Hermione se encogió de hombros al tiempo que abría un libro. -Ya te dije, Chiroptera, no me molesta el insulto, igual... quiero leer y toda esta gente corriendo por el tren hacen mucho ruido.

Ron se rió a carcajadas sin prestarle atención a la chica. -¡Eso fue genial! ¿Nos enseñas ese hechizo?

Bruce desvió la mirada. -Estoy seguro de que tus hermanos pueden hacer eso sin problemas... Por cierto, ¿Malfoy no hizo nada?

Harry se volvió a sentar y tomó una rana de chocolate. -No, solamente dice idioteces. ¿Lo conoces?

Bruce asintió mirando a su hermana. -Lo encontramos el día que te conocimos... de cualquier manera...

-¿Qué tanto pasa aquí? -preguntó una voz detrás de Bruce, Percy, que iba con George y Fred a las espaldas. Los gemelos parecían estarse preparando para lanzarle una de sus ranas de chocolate explosivas.

Bruce miró a su alrededor. -Un alumno de primero estaba molestando aquí, no dijo cosas muy buenas de tu familia e insultó a Hermione diciéndole 'Sangre Sucia'.

Percy frunció el ceño. -¿sabes su nombre?

-Draco Malfoy -respondió Bruce.

Percy se dio vuelta como con intenciones de buscar al chico del pelo rubio, pero se encontró con una rana que le explotó en la cara. -Ustedes... ¡Planearon todo esto! ¡No hay forma de que actúen decentemente! -George y Fred salieron corriendo, riéndose a carcajadas. Percy se alejó a grandes zancadas hacia el compartimiento de los prefectos.

Bruce bajó la vista. -Genial... ahora Draco va a salirse con la suya.

Ron parpadeó ante el comentario. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tu hermano ya se olvidó de él... seguro está pensando en mandar a los gemelos a castigo por cualquier motivo tonto... -respondió Bruce dándose vuelta -si necesitas algo Hermione, llámame.

La chica no levantó la vista de su libro. -Sí, sí... lo que digas.

-Está loca -le murmuró Ron a Harry al oído.

--------------

Los Weasley, los Granger y el resto de los Gryffindor vitorearon cuando, luego de unos minutos de consideración, el Sombrero Seleccionador había puesto a Harry Potter en la casa Roja y Dorada. Percy fue el primero en darle la bienvenida a la casa, tomando su mano y sacudiéndola de arriba abajo.

-¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter! -gritaban los gemelos sacándoles las lenguas a los de Slytherin. Se pararon sobre sus asientos y empezaron a mover sus manos como si estuvieran presenciando una final de Quidditch.

Bruce puso su mano sobre los hombros de George y Fred y les recordó que todavía faltaban más por seleccionar. Los gemelos se tranquilizaron... hasta que le tocó el turno a Ron, que luego de un segundo de tener el sombrero encima, se escuchó un estruendo de '¡GRYFFINDOR!'. Los gemelos silbaban, en señal de aprobación.

Percy entretanto estaba ocupado hablando pomposamente. -Bien hecho, Ron, excelente, sabía que estarías aquí.

Hermione estaba sentada junto a Bruce y miraba con incertidumbre a su hermano. -¿Por qué me dijiste que esta 'prueba' tenía algo que ver con enfrentar a un Troll?

George pareció escuchar la pregunta y se rió. -¡Le dijiste eso!

Fred estalló en carcajadas, tenía el brazo alrededor del cuello de Ron y miraba burlonamente a Hermione. -Fue idea nuestra, se lo veníamos diciendo a Ickle Ronniekins desde hace un tiempo.

Bruce se encogió de hombros. -Pensé que si tenías un poco de miedo te tomarías más en serio esto... y además por una vez los hermanos pensaron una buena broma.

Ron pareció tomar bien la broma, reía, pero cuando paró le dedicó una mirada enigmática a Fred. -Cuando aprenda a hacerte crecer la nariz, vas a terminar teniendo una de dos metros.

Fred le dio unas palpadas a su hermano, otra vez en señal de aprobación. -¡Ese es mi Ickle Ronniekins!

Harry podría haber reído ante la escena, pero cuando miró su plato de oro vacío, recordó lo hambriento que estaba. Miró al resto y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se sentía así.

Dumbledore se incorporó y miró a todo el alumnado con los brazos abiertos. -¡Bienvenidos! -saludó con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos. -¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras, y aquí están: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizcón! ¡Muchas gracias!

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces y luego miró a Bruce. -Este... ¿Está un poco loco, no?

Bruce sacudió su cabeza. -Conozco pocas personas tan inteligentes como él, dicen que es el mejor hechicero del mundo -respondió. Aunque la verdad, Batman sabía que la inteligencia la sanidad mental no iban siempre de la mano...

Comenzaron a comer, ninguno de los presentes le prestó mucha atención a los gestos de sorpresa de la mayoría de los de primero cuando la comida apareció frente a ellos. Bruce comía tranquilamente al tiempo que observaba a los gemelos devorar sus platos.

Luego de terminado el banquete, Dumbledore volvió a pararse. Todo el salón se silenció. -Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras, ahora que todos comimos y bebimos. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año. Los de primero año deben tener en cuenta que el bosque prohibido está... bueno, prohibido para todos los alumnos. Y ciertos alumnos antiguos también tienen que recordar esto.

Hermione miró a su hermano, los gemelos Weasley y Lee, que de pronto parecieron encontrar muy interesante el techo del salón.

-También debo recordar que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos -continuó y algunos quejidos se escucharon, pero pronto se ahogaron en silencio. -Las pruebas de selección para Quidditch se realizarán la segunda semana del trimestre, los alumnos interesados en jugar deben ponerse en contacto con Madam Hooch. -Hizo una pausa, mirando a los alumnos más antiguos que parecían estar apunto de levantarse. -Por último, debo aclarar que el pasillo derecho del tercer piso está prohibido para todos los alumnos que no quieran tener una muerte violenta.

Harry casi da un salto de su asiento cuando escuchó eso, miró alternativamente a los Granger y los Weasley. -No habla en serio, ¿verdad?

Bruce no se molestó en encogerse los hombros, miraba pensativamente a Dumbledore. -Creo que este año va a ser más interesante de lo que me imaginaba.

Hermione observó a los gemelos, que ya parecían estar haciendo planes para ir al pasillo del tercer piso. Regresó su mirada a Bruce. -¿Pero qué hay en ese lugar?

Bruce puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana y le alborotó el cabello. -No te preocupes por eso, ustedes los de primero no van a tener que ir por ahí.

Percy miró efusivamente a los gemelos. -Ni se les ocurra ni por un segundo pensar en ir ahí.

George rió. -No lo pensábamos, querido y oloroso hermano.

Fred asintió. -Le recordamos al señor Percy que no tiene que meter su nariz en los asuntos de los demás... caso contrario descubrirá que su nariz terminará midiendo dos metros -al terminar de decir esto le guiñó el ojo a Ron, como agradeciéndole la idea.

Ron bajó la vista y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. -Ya quiero dormir.

--------------

Tiempo después, Bruce se encontró con Harry y Ron en uno de los pasillos. Ron parecía excitado como recordando una historia que solamente momentos antes había sucedido.

-¿Les está gustando Hogwarts? -preguntó el Granger deteniendo a los alumnos de primero.

Harry sonrió. -Creo que me salvaste la vida.

Bruce parpadeó repetidas veces esperando una respuesta, al no tener una de inmediato, cambió su mirada hacia Ron. -¿Qué tanto dice?

-¡Deberías haberlo visto! Snape le hizo un montón de preguntas sin sentido sobre temas que no vemos hasta mucho más adelante... ¡Pero Harry respondió todas las preguntas! -El Weasley saltaba de arriba abajo con excitación.

Harry se encogió los hombros. -Hermione también respondió un par de preguntas -comentó con modestia.

Bruce asintió y miró a su alrededor. -Por cierto, ¿han visto a Hermione? Me pidió que le explicara unas cosas de Encantamientos... pero no la veo desde la mañana.

Ron no pareció muy feliz ante la mención de la chica. -No es por ofender Bruce, pero tu hermana es un dolor de... -no quiso terminar la frase ante la mirada inquisitiva del Granger.

Bruce frunció el entrecejo. -Te aclaro, Iclke Ronniekins, que Hermione y yo ayudamos a Harry durante las vacaciones a prepararse para pociones. Si no fuera por ella seguramente él no hubiera respondido la mitad de las preguntas.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca, como a punto de decir que él no había necesitado de Hermione, pero ante los ojos casi rojos del alumno de tercero, decidió no hablar al respecto. -Si nos perdonas, Bruce... quedamos en vernos con Hagrid.

Bruce asintió frunciendo la nariz. -Lo que sea, si ven a Hermione díganle que estoy en la biblioteca esperándola. -Los dos Gryffindor de primero asintieron al tiempo que se alejaban corriendo.

--------------

Bruce se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione esperándolo en la biblioteca. Se sentó junto a ella y la miró confundido, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Oye... ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó acariciándole la espalda.

La chica casi da un salto del susto, luego se tranquilizó al notar que era su hermano. -¡No me asustes así! ¿Por qué no haces ruido al caminar?

Bruce se rió. -Cuestión de costumbre, supongo... ¿me vas a decir que te pasa? -preguntó al tiempo que su rostro se volvía serio.

Ella levantó un enorme libro, 'Hogwarts: una historia' y comenzó a leerlo. -No es nada -murmuró.

-Oye, sabes que estoy aquí para ti, soy tu hermano mayor, ¿no? -preguntó sonriéndole.

Hermione le miró por unos segundos y luego sacudió su cabeza. -Es una tontería.

-Pues, no me importa que tan tontería sea, si te pone así yo voy a hacer lo posible para ayudarte... -comentó el mirando de reojo el libro de historia.

-Pues... -comenzó ella, luego se quedó callada.

Bruce se masajeó los ojos. -Si no me dices lo que pasa, no voy a poder ayudarte.

Hermione le miró inquisitivamente. -Sé como investigas las cosas y llegas al fondo. Como un detective de las películas... ¿Pero necesitas que te diga lo que pasa para saber?

Bruce se encogió los hombros. -Creí que querías ayuda en Wingardum Leviosa.

Hermione soltó una risa burda y apuntó con su varita a una pluma que estaba junto a un tintero. -Wingardum Leviosa -murmuró y en un instante ésta comenzó a flotar.

Bruce se rascó la nuca. -Vaya, lo haces mejor de lo que lo hacía al comienzo.

La chica asintió y dejó de hacer el hechizo. -No tengo amigos.

Bruce torció la boca. -¿Y Harry?

Hermione miró confundida a Bruce. -¿Lo has visto durante esta semana?

El alumno de tercero asintió. -Anda siempre con Ronald Weasley.

Ella asintió regresando su mirada a su libro. -Creo que me odia, siempre que respondo una pregunta en clase me mira feo.

Bruce rió. -¿Mi hermanita enamoró a un chico teniendo solamente once años?

Hermione se sonrojó y luego frunció el ceño. -¡No es eso! ¿Pero qué dices? Estúpido Chiroptera.

Bruce se reía por lo bajo. -Bueno... solamente te puedo decir una cosa, si la gente no quiere ser tu amiga por tu forma de ser, pues peor para ellos, no saben lo que se pierden.

Ella asintió. -Eso ya lo sé, no voy a cambiar para agradar a la gente.

Él puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. -Ya encontrarás amigos, no te preocupes.

Hermione asintió y luego tomó un ejemplar del Daily Prophet de hacía unas semanas que estaba sobre la mesa. -Cambiando de tema, ¿viste esto?

"RECIENTE IRRUPCIÓN EN GRINGOTTS

Continúan las investigaciones por la irrupción en Gringotts del 31 de Julio; se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.

Los duendes de Gringotts hoy insistieron en que no se habían llevado nada. La bóveda que se registró, de hecho, había sido vaciada ese mismo día.

'Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan sus narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene', dijo esta tarde un duende vocero de Gringotts."

Bruce leyó el articulo de arriba abajo y luego ojeó el resto del periódico. -Fue el cumpleaños de Harry... que curioso.

Hermione asintió. -Iba a mostrárselo a Harry primero, pero como no me habla...

Bruce sonrió. -No te preocupes por eso, ya vas a ver que es mejor tener calidad de amigos que cantidad de amigos. Si Harry piensa que porque te gustan los libros o cualquier otra cosa no eres digna de ser su amigo, entonces, Harry es un idiota y se las va a ver conmigo.

Hermione levantó sus manos y sacudió su cabeza, sorprendida por el anuncio. -No te atrevas, eso solamente va a provocar problemas.

Bruce asintió y se llevó las manos a la nuca. -Eso lo sé... bueno, de cualquier manera, supe que te luciste en Pociones.

-No me lucí, simplemente respondí una pregunta porque Snape se hartó de que Harry respondiera todo -comentó ella bajando la vista.

-Pero sabías todo lo que respondió Harry, ¿no? -murmuró Bruce incorporándose.

-Claro... -respondió ella, fallando en ver la importancia de eso.

-Pues... no importa tanto que el resto de los alumnos sepan que eres inteligente, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Eso debería bastarte. Para mí, te luciste -intentó levantarle el ánimo a su hermana.

-Supongo...

Bruce se rió -Bueno, mejor vamos a la torre de Gryffindor, vas a pasar el día con tu hermano, te voy a mostrar un par de hechizos para que estés más adelantada todavía.

Hermione no estaba segura de que quería seguir estando más adelante del resto. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado ¿no querer aprender? Sacudió su cabeza. Esa no era ella.

--------------

Fin de la Parte 5

--------------

Notas del autor: Sí, tomé algunas cosas del libro original. De cualquier manera, en el próximo episodio va a estar el asunto del Quidditch y ahí va a haber un cambio grande con respecto a la historia original.

Este capitulo termina cronológicamente el primer viernes de Septiembre de 1991.


	7. Parte 6

Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 6

El Caballero Oscuro Regresa

--------------

Bruce estaba enfadado. Realmente enfadado. Estaba sentado frente a McGonnagall y en cualquier momento, de no ser por la ayuda de Batman, podría haber estallado. -Quiero saber qué significa esto -espetó lo menos respetuosamente que jamás le haya hablado a la jefa de Gryffindor.

La vicedirectora torció la boca. -Potter ha demostrado que es un jugador nato, estoy segura de que mejorará las posibilidades de...

Bruce se incorporó de golpe. -No me interesa que tan por encima de todos esté Potter, ¿por qué él tiene posibilidad de entrar al equipo estando en primero?

McGonnagal se quedó callada un momento, como si esperaba que ninguno de los jugadores de su equipo pudiera ponerse en contra de tener un nuevo y audaz Buscador. -Potter es nuestra mejor opción.

Bruce se mordió el labio. -Mi familia le dio la mano a Potter, él tomó nuestro codo y luego nos tiró al vacío.

McGonnagall miró con confusión al muchacho, luego pareció comprender. -Esto no es porque no creas correcto que Harry juegue en el equipo, ¿verdad?

Bruce giró la vista hacia la ventana. -Solamente quiero saber porque Harry Potter está por encima de las reglas de Hogwarts.

La vicedirectora suspiró. -La regla de la escoba es por seguridad principalmente, Harry tiene un don innato para usarla, Dumbledore mismo ha firmado los papeles necesarios para permitirle tener una.

Bruce bajó la vista. -¿Y por qué está en el equipo sin siquiera hacer una prueba? Pensé que esta semana serían las pruebas de selección para el equipo de este año.

McGonnagal miró inquisitivamente al alumno de tercer año. -Mañana mismo serán las pruebas, Harry participará.

Bruce asintió y se preparó para ir, sin embargo, la profesora lo detuvo chistándole. Bruce se giró y parpadeó, ella le apuntó a la silla. -Todavía no terminamos Granger, tengo que hablar contigo.

Los brazos del muchacho se cayeron y se sentó en la silla. -¿Sucede algo?

-Hace un momento mencionaste que tu familia le dio la mano a Potter... y él básicamente los traicionó, ¿por qué dices eso? -cuestionó con honesta curiosidad.

-Hermione y yo le ayudamos a estar adelantado en sus estudios, antes de venir él y ella eran buenos amigos... pero ahora que ella no es 'popular', él no habla más con ella. Hermione se siente sola -explicó con más calma.

La profesora asintió, llevándose la mano al mentón. -Ya veo... ¿Pero no te parece que estás siendo muy duro con Harry?

-¿Duro? ¿Y mi hermana? -preguntó él, levantando la voz.

-Entiendo que ella no está haciendo muchos esfuerzos por hacer amigos... si quieres puedo hablar con ella -propuso la mujer amigablemente.

Bruce sacudió su cabeza. -Ella tiene que hacer amigos por su cuenta, si lo logra cambiando su identidad, no tendría sentido.

McGonnagal suspiró. -Hablaré con tu hermana si para el viernes sigue así... de cualquier manera, quería hablar contigo sobre tus elecciones de materias adicionales. ¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que quieres hacer?

Bruce parpadeó repetidas veces. -No está muy lleno ni está muy vacío, no entiendo cual es el problema.

McGonnagal conjuró un pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta. -Tus materias optativas... Runas Antiguas, Aritmacia y Alquimia.

El Granger asintió, sin poder encontrarle sentido a las palabras de su profesora. -¿Algo malo con esas materias?

La profesora asintió. -Por lo general se eligen solamente dos materias adicionales... ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con la carga?

Bruce se encogió los hombros. -Pues... la verdad que sí, si quiero ser Auror, tengo que esforzarme.

Ella asintió, sorprendida de que él estuviera interesado en una carrera estando en tercero. -¿Estás seguro de que puedes con la carga? Sumado a las prácticas de Quidditch y al hecho de que pareces muy preocupado por tu hermana temo que te estreses.

Bruce se rió. -No creo estresarme por esto... esta mente que tengo en mi cabeza no se estresa tan fácil. -Respondió colocando su dedo índice en la sien.

McGonnagal asintió. -Como digas Granger, puedes irte... -siguió con la mirada al muchacho y justo cuando estaba por salir sonrió -y una cosa más, estoy seguro de que Harry piensa de Hermione como su amiga, ¿tal vez si ella diera el primer paso en volver a hablar todo se solucionaría?

Bruce lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió. -Hablaré con ella, hasta luego, y gracias por no darme castigo por hablarle en ese tono.

La profesora chistó no dándole importancia.

--------------

Bruce entró en la sala común de Gryffindor y se recostó en uno de los sillones. -¿Por qué hice eso? -se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Hacer qué? -Cuestionó Hermione desde un sofá a su lado.

Bruce se sentó de golpe y miró confundido a su hermana, no la había visto ahí cuando había entrado. Luego bajó la cabeza como apenado. -¿Escuchaste lo de Harry?

Ella torció la boca. -¿Qué es el nuevo Buscador? Me parece injusto sinceramente... rompe las reglas y lo recompensan.

Bruce asintió. -Bueno, fui a quejarme de eso con McGonnagal.

Hermione parpadeó repetidas veces. -¿De verdad? Pues... ¿por qué te arrepientes?

Bruce se llevó la mano a la cara. -No sé, creo que me precipité... Él no se hubiera precipitado.

-¿Él? -fue lo único que escapó de los labios de la chica, que lo miraba confundida.

-Batma... nadie. No importa. -Dijo él rápidamente. Luego se quedó mirando el techo.

Hermione colocó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre una mesa frente a ella. -Pues... lo que hiciste está bien, creo que las reglas hay que respetarlas.

-Eso lo sé, pero... no sé si lo hice por los motivos correctos -murmuró el hermano mayor, apenado.

-¿Motivos correctos?

-Creo que lo hice porque estaba enfadado con él por dejar de hablarte -comentó pensativamente, como si recién en ese momento se diera cuenta de lo que decía.

Hermione parpadeó repetidas veces y luego cerró sus ojos. -No tienes que defenderme tanto, sé cuidarme sola.

Bruce se levantó de golpe -Ese es el punto, no quiero que estés sola -miró de arriba abajo a la chica. -Quiero que vayas y hables con Harry, pregúntale por qué no te habla más.

Hermione levantó sus manos y las movió defensivamente. -¡Oh no! Eso no, prefiero pasar el tiempo con mis libros que hacer algo así.

Bruce golpeó la mesa donde estaba el libro que momentos antes su hermana estaba leyendo, éste cayó al piso y algunas páginas parecieron estropearse. -Vas a hacer eso, sí o sí.

Ella se achicó, como asustada. Sin embargo pareció tomar coraje de donde no sabía que tenía. -Voy a pensarlo -comentó bajando la vista, luego se calmó. -¿Sabías que Harry y Draco se van a encontrar a la medianoche para hacer un duelo?

Los ojos de Bruce se entrecerraron. -Obviamente una trampa de Malfoy... ¿Qué tanto pueden hacer? ¿Lanzarse chispas uno al otro? Estoy seguro de que no pueden dominar hechizos básicos siquiera.

Ella asintió, luego comenzó a caminar al dormitorio de chicas de primero. -Si me disculpas, voy a dormir una hora, me quedé despierta toda la noche.

Bruce la observó alejarse, estaba seguro de que no podía dormir porque lloraba por la noche, Hemrmione después de todo era más emocional de lo que dejaba ver al resto de las personas. -Soy un idiota -murmuró llevándose la mano a la cara.

--------------

Aquella noche Bruce pensó en quedarse afuera y seguir a Harry, pero al final decidió que no valía la pena perder el sueño. Estaba seguro de que Harry podía cuidarse sólo... y de hecho, ya no tenía muchas ganas de protegerlo. Si Batman había aprendido algo sobre la muerte de Robin... era que la familia está primero.

Se sorprendió al escuchar de Hermione que ella había terminado acompañando a Ron, Neville y Harry en una aventura que comenzó como un simple viaje nocturno para que Harry se enfrentara a Malfoy y terminó en el Pasillo prohibido del tercer piso... donde encontraron a un enorme perro de tres cabezas.

-Oh... te refieres a Fluffy -comentó Bruce, sorprendido de que Hermione se hubiera encontrado con el perro en primer año, igual que él.

Su hermana frunció la nariz. -¿Fluffy? ¿Esa cosa se llama Fluffy?

-Sí... es una mascota de Hagrid -explicó Bruce pensativamente. -Recuerdo que Fred y George me dijeron que ese tipo de perros los usan en Gringotts como guardianes.

Hermione asintió. -Estaba recostado sobre una puerta trampa, estoy segura de que protegía algo.

A Bruce pareció que el asunto del pasillo del tercer piso le comenzó a interesar. -Fluffy resguarda algo... ¿Pero qué? -murmuró, luego miró una tostada, la tomó y la comió. -Voy a investigarlo luego. -Le comentó a su hermana.

Ella frunció el ceño y se alejó hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron hablando y riendo. Bruce observó de lo lejos como luego de intercambiar un par de palabras comenzaron a discutir.

George se sentó junto a Bruce. -Oye, ¿qué es eso de que Harry no está directo en el equipo por tu culpa?

Bruce levantó la vista. -¿Mi culpa? Él todavía no es parte del equipo, tiene que entrar a las pruebas como el resto de los estudiantes.

George siguió la mirada de su amiga y frunció el ceño al ver como Hermione se alejaba furiosa de Harry y Ron. -No tiene nada que ver con tu hermana, presumo.

Bruce tomó un sorbo de leche chocolateada y luego sacudió su cabeza. -Harry tiene que aprender a seguir las reglas -luego miró inquisitivamente al Weasley -y ustedes también.

George se rió y se levantó. -Bueno... de cualquier manera, tú y yo sabemos que él es el mejor para la posición, si es tan bueno como McGonnagal dice que es... Gryffindor ganará este año.

Bruce se llevó la mano a la cara, aburrido. -Supongo, simplemente quiero que se gane su posición, no que se la den porque a Wood y McGonnagall les gusta la idea. ¿Cómo saben que no hay ningún alumno de segundo mejor que él?

--------------

Harry estaba en el campo de juego de Quidditch por segunda vez en esa semana, un par de días atrás Wood le había explicado cómo se juega y cuál sería su posición. También fue informado que aún no pertenecía al equipo. Harry no tenía problemas, quería demostrarles a todos que podía ser miembro del equipo. 'El más joven en los últimos cien años'. Realmente quería ese titulo.

Sonrió ante la competencia, dos alumnos más querían ser Buscadores de Gryffindor, uno de segundo y otro de sexto. Se sorprendió al ver al de sexto, parecía ser demasiado alto y robusto para esa posición. Sin embargo, le dijeron que esas cualidades también podían ser útiles en ciertos casos.

A Bruce no le sorprendió cuando Harry capturó la Snitch tan rápido que los otros dos nunca tuvieron tiempo de verla. Suspiró admitiendo que Harry realmente era el mejor para la posición. Se dirigió hacia donde el muchacho descansaba y le tendió la mano.

Harry miró confundido a Bruce. -Wood me dijo que tú fuiste quien fue con McGonnagal para evitar que estuviera en el equipo -comento secamente.

Bruce bajó la mano, sorprendido cuando Harry no la tomó. -Quería que te ganaras el titulo, ahora nadie puede decir que Harry Potter está por encima de las reglas de Hogwarts.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces y luego sonrió. -¿Supongo que te debo las gracias? -preguntó levantando su mano, que Bruce tomó sin pensarlo.

-Nada de eso, lo hice sin pensar en realidad... -acercó su boca al oído de Harry -no le digas a nadie, pero sinceramente estaba enfadado contigo por no prestarle atención a Hermione. -Se alejó y siguió hablando común. -La veo sola, ¿sabes? No le vendría mal un amigo.

Wood y el resto del equipo de Quiddtich se acercaron. -Muy bien... quedó solamente Harry para la posición de Buscador -comentó mirando con extrañeza a Bruce -Granger, ¿estás satisfecho?

Bruce asintió y caminó hacia los vestidores. -¡Totalmente! -declaró a punto de reír.

George y Fred se acercaron a Harry. -Felicitaciones, nosotros somos los Bateadores, no te preocupes por las bludgers, nosotros te vamos a defender.

Harry asintió dándoles las gracias. -Es un honor estar en este equipo.

--------------

El Diecinueve de Septiembre, los Granger festejaron el cumpleaños de Hermione... y el de Bruce, ya que éste había insistido una semana antes de que sería mejor festejar ambos cumpleaños al mismo tiempo. Decidieron no contarle a nadie sobre la celebración, Hermione sospechaba que era porque él pensaba que ella volvería entristecer por no tener amigos.

A Hermione no le importaba, ella tenía sus libros... y a su hermano, obviamente.

¿Quién necesita amigos?

Hermione miró desconsolada el pastel de cumpleaños que tenía frente a ella. Comió una porción y Bruce comió otra. -Yo los necesito -murmuró por lo bajo.

Bruce la miró con confusión. -¿Algo malo? ¿No te gusta? -preguntó mordiendo su porción -está buena.

Ella miró a su hermano un minuto y luego sacudió su cabeza. -Nada malo, nada malo.

Pero Bruce no era tonto... y Batman menos. Sabía lo que le molestaba a su hermana, pero tenía impotencia al no saber qué hacer para ayudarle. Le acarició el cabello y le sonrió. -No te preocupes... todo se va a solucionar.

Hemrmione no estaba tan segura.

--------------

Las practicas de Quidditch resultaron realmente gratificantes para ambos, Harry y Bruce. Harry porque jamás se había sentido tan libre... y Bruce porque estaba seguro de que con él en el equipo, Gryffindor tenía canses de ganar.

Angelina Johnson había notado la actitud nueva de Bruce. -¿Ya no estás enojado con Harry? -le preguntó en los vestidores, luego de que el resto del equipo se fuera.

Bruce se puso su bata de mago y frunció el ceño. -¿Enojado con Harry? Pues... no.

La chica asintió y se sentó en el suelo. -Eso es bueno... por cierto, ¿cómo está tu hermana? Supe por George que no andaba muy bien.

El Granger se encogió de hombros y cerró su locker. -Hermione está bien siempre y cuando tenga un libro cerca, pero sabe que un montón de páginas y palabras nunca van a reemplazar a un amigo.

Angelina torció la boca. -Ella es peor que tú en ese aspecto, ¿eh?

Bruce se sentó junto a ella. -¿Peor que yo?

-En lo de seguir las reglas y estudiar... Siempre los veo a ustedes, George, Fred, Lee y tú... tú eres el que los controla un poco, el que los hace estudiar ... pero Hermione creo que no dejaría pasar nada -razonó mirando al techo. -Es una chica mandona. -Concluyó.

Bruce se llevó las manos a la espalda. -Supongo que sí, pero solamente es así porque le gusta ocultar sus emociones, y no la culpo.

Angelina se incorporó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Bruce. -No es tan bueno como piensas eso de enterrar emociones debajo de una actitud, sea cual sea. Y no creo que Hermione sea la única que lo hace.

Bruce observó silenciosamente como la chica de piel negra se alejaba. Frunció el ceño ante su último comentario.

Tenía razón, estaba enterrando una parte de él. Batman.

--------------

Pasó el tiempo... y llegó Halloween.

Bruce aprendería a detestar esa fecha.

Todo se descarriló cuando no encontró a su hermana en el comedor... y empeoró cuando el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras entró al salón y anunció que había un Troll de montaña en Hogwarts, acto siguiente, se desmayó.

Bruce vio como Harry y Ron no seguían al resto de los Gryffindor... Batman adivinó casi instantáneamente el motivo.

Bruce corrió siguiendo a los chicos de primero. Transfiguró su capa que tuviera en la punta de esta, una mascara. Era simple, totalmente negra con una franja que le permitía ver, como la de un ninja. Se la colocó.

El Caballero Oscuro había vuelto de los confines de la mente de Bruce.

Batman estiró sus manos y tomó su varita. Siguió las voces de Harry y Ron. Cuando los alcanzó ellos, Harry había dado un salto sobre la puerta de un baño y luego la cerró con llave. Batman entrecerró sus ojos, decidiendo observar entre la oscuridad, junto a un pilar...

...claro, eso pensaba hacer hasta que escuchó un grito de Hermione desde el baño. Se mordió el labio y salió de su escondite entre las sombras. -¿Qué hacen? -preguntó hoscamente, cambiando su voz. Además se paraba torcido, casi jorobado. Nadie podría decir a simple vista que Batman era Bruce.

Ron casi da un salto del susto al ver al Batman. -¿Quién eres tú?

Harry estaba muy ocupado recordando algo. -¡Este es el baño de mujeres!

Ron se dio vuelta, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que decía Harry. -¡Hermione! -gritaron los dos al unísono.

Batman, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse porque los dos chicos quisieran ayudar a su hermana. Él debía hacerlo por su cuenta... perder a un hijo había sido devastador... no quería imaginar lo que sería perder una hermana. -¡Alohomora! -gritó abriendo de par en par la puerta.

Se lanzó dentro del baño. Los dos muchachos de primero le siguieron. Hermione estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El Troll avanzaba hacia ella como borracho.

-¡Apártate! -ordenó Batman corriendo y colocándose entre el Troll y Hermione.

En el segundo en el que el Troll levantó su garrote para golpear a Batman, éste apuntó con su varita y gritó -¡Expelliarmus! -y de pronto el garrote salió volando al lado de Ron. Batman frunció el ceño. -Esto no va a funcionar pero... ¡Stupefy! -la piel del Troll absorbió el ataque y el monstruo viscoso no pareció inmutarse ni un poco. Seguía caminando como borracho hacía el Caballero Oscuro y Hermione.

Harry sabía lo que debía hacer. -¡Ron, distráelo! -gritó desesperado. Corrió hacia el Troll y le golpeó la espalda con su puño, obviamente el único lesionado por la acción fue Harry.

Sin embargo el golpe fue lo suficientemente molesto como para llamar la atención del Troll, que se giró con aire de estúpido, preguntándose quién le había 'picado'. -¿Gruuu?

Ron saltaba de lado a lado frente al monstruo. -¡Eh! ¡Animal! ¡Eres más tonto que una piedra! -gritó al tiempo que le lanzaba un caño de metal.

Batman abrió los ojos como platos al ver como el Troll se giraba hacia Ron. No podía creer que los dos muchachos pudieran ser tan valientes. Estaba seguro de que Bruce Wayne a su edad no era así. Batman se acercó a Hermione y le acarició el pelo. -Corre.

Hermione levantó la vista y se incorporó. -¿Qué..? ¿Quién eres tú?

El enmascarado dio un paso hacía el Troll, que estaba indeciso de a quién atacar. -Por ahora, soy el protector de Hogwarts... El Batman.

Harry saltó sobre la espalda del monstruo. -¡Rápido Hermione! ¡Escapa ahora!

La chica miró desafiante al Troll. -De ninguna manera, voy a ayudarlos -levantó su varita... y se dio cuenta de que no sabía ningún hechizo para detener a semejante monstruo.

Batman tomó el brazo izquierdo de la bestia y trató de detenerlo... obviamente su fuerza no era comparable a la del enorme y grotesco ser. El Troll se movía de lado a lado tratando de liberarse de Harry y Batman.

Ron y Hermione miraron con impotencia a los otros dos combatir con el Troll... pero, a ambos se le ocurrió la misma idea... prácticamente al mismo tiempo. -¡Wingardium Leviosa! -gritaron al unísono y entonces el garrote del Troll salió volando hacia este... sin embargo no pudieron darle a la cabeza.

Batman saltó hacia un costado y miró a Hermione -¡Sal de aquí! -luego a Ron -¡Y tú también!

Cuando ni Ron ni Hermione se movieron de sus lugares, Batman les aseguró: -¡Harry saldrá de aquí en un momento! ¡Ahora váyanse! -Ambos asintieron confiando en él. Salieron sin heridas del baño por un pelo.

Batman levantó su varita y apuntó. -Harry, necesito que te sueltes a la cuenta de tres. Este hechizo no lo había hecho nunca antes y no quiero golpearte con él.

Harry asintió y esperó pacientemente, cuando el Troll estaba por zafarse de él, le clavó su varita en la nariz.

-Uno -murmuró Batman, como tratando de pensar en una alternativa.

-Dos -dijo más alto, más seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Tres! ¡Ahora Harry! -no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, Harry saltó fuera del Troll y cayó donde Hermione antes estaba agazapada.

Batman cerró sus ojos. -Espero no tener que hacer esto con humanos en el futuro... ¡Cruccio! -exclamó, lleno de intención vengativa. Un rayo de electricidad salió de su varita y al chocar con el Troll, éste comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

Batman miró a Harry un momento y luego caminó hasta la puerta. -Nos veremos de vuelta, Harry Potter.

Harry no sabía qué decir... pero estaba seguro de que no le gustaba el último hechizo que había usado el justiciero oscuro... le pareció... familiar, como... emparentado a algo. Se tocó la cicatriz y luego se incorporó. -Batman... -escapó de sus labios y luego salió del baño. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ron, Hermione... y un ejército de profesores...

Pero más se sorprendió cuando Hermione mintió por completo y afirmó que Harry y Ron le habían salvado, usando Wingardium Leviosa para noquear al Troll. Ni Harry ni Ron quisieron mencionar la historia verdadera... no sabían si sería buena idea discutir al enmascarado... sin embargo, estaban seguros de una cosa: ahora eran amigos de Hermione.

--------------

Fin de la Parte 6

--------------

Notas del Autor: Bruce liberó un poco más del Batman que lleva dentro.

Por un momento iba a hacer que Batman usara la maldición asesina con el Troll... luego recordé lo de 'Asesina'... Batman no mata, nunca de los nunca. Sin embargo, no está por encima de la tortura, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la situación. Bruce no conoce ningún hechizo que le pudiera haber ayudado en la situación, la sola idea de usar Wingardium Leviosa le pareció ridícula (Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Hermione y Ron lo intentaron).


	8. Parte 7

Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 7

Luego del largo Halloween...

--------------

Dumbledore suspiró desde su asiento en su oficina, miraba alternativamente a Bruce y la capa transfigurada que estaba sobre su escritorio. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, decidió hablar. -¿Desde hace cuanto pensabas liberar a Batman?

Bruce parpadeó repetidas veces, confundido ante la pregunta. -Yo... creo que Batman es necesario.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron por un segundo. -¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo crees?

El alumno de tercero levantó la vista. -Profesor, usted sabe la respuesta. ¿Por qué hace la pregunta?

Dumbledore se sonrió. -Tal vez porque usaste una maldición imperdonable.

Bruce suspiró y cerró los ojos. -Sé que no es imperdonable usarla en un ser no-humano que no esté protegido por una ley, ciertamente los Trolls no lo están.

-Cierto, cierto... -exclamó el gran hechicero tomando su barba. -Sin embargo, ¿Por qué Batman? ¿Por qué ahora?

Bruce miró hacia otro lado, queriendo evadir los ojos del director. -Usted sabe más de lo que dice saber, ¿verdad? ¿Puede leerme la mente?

El director no se sorprendió con la pregunta. -Soy un experto en Legilimencia... lo cual es similar al concepto de 'leer la mente'.

Bruce asintió. -Entonces usted sabe que yo también soy Batman -luego levantó la capa con la mascara -no por esto, claro -explicó y luego se llevó el dedo índice a la sien -sino por esto.

Dumbledore asintió. -Estaba esperando a que Batman surgiera... debo admitir que no me terminó de agradar la condición de su surgimiento. -Se incorporó y camino hacia un ave enjaulada, parecía a punto de morir. -Esta noche has demostrado que tienes mucho que aprender, Bruce.

El Granger formó un puño. -¿Me va a expulsar?

-¿Expulsarte? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No, no te expulsaré -afirmó, su voz ahogándose en su garganta, luego tosió como para continuar hablando. -Estás investigando a Harry y al derrotar a ese Troll, probablemente salvaste más de lo que imaginas.

Bruce arqueó una ceja. -¿De qué habla?

Dumbledore suspiró. -¿Necesitas un uniforme como el que tenías en tu vida anterior? -preguntó de golpe.

Bruce abrió sus ojos como platos. -¿Uniforme? ¿Me quiere ayudar a ser Batman?

Dumbledore acarició al ave y luego le dedicó una mirada poco amigable a Bruce. El muchacho nunca había visto ese tipo de reacción en el mago, ni siquiera contra los hermanos Weasley. -Batman, es en esencia un Auror sin magia... sin poderes.

Bruce asintió. -Pero para enfrentar a la magia en este mundo, es necesario usar magia.

-Eso es cierto -continuó el director -por eso tendrás clases especiales conmigo.

-Sería un gran honor -casi murmuró el muchacho. De pronto Batman recordó como Bruce Wayne había aprendido de grandes maestros en todo el mundo en su anterior vida. El ofrecimiento de Dumbledore en cierta forma era igual. Un escalón más para que Batman realmente pudiera resurgir.

Dumbledore suspiró, como debatiéndose en compartir información. Finalmente decidió exactamente, palabra por palabra, lo que estaba a punto de decir. -Debes haber escuchado que Voldemort sigue... por ahí, ¿verdad?

Bruce asintió. -Harry mencionó en alguna ocasión que eso es lo que Hagrid pensaba... y la verdad, yo tenía mis sospechas desde antes de eso.

-Sí... sí... tal vez yo puse esa idea en tu cabeza -comentó Dumbledore, sonriendo amablemente. -Sin embargo, me temo que es cierto. Voldemort piensa regresar y tarde o temprano lo logrará. Me temo que piensa robar un artefacto aquí, en Hogwarts.

Bruce asintió. -Lo que Fluffy protege... me imaginé que sería muy importante.

-Varios profesores han puesto diversas defensas... pero me temo que la única manera de detenerlo será enfrentándose a él -Explicó el hechicero que por momentos, pareció estar cansado.

Bruce se incorporó. -¿Quiere que lo enfrente yo, o Harry? No creo que ninguno de los dos podamos con él.

Dumbledore asintió. -Si tuviera todos sus poderes... sin embargo, temo que al no saber exactamente cuando atacará... no puedo entregarte una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Bruce asintió. -¿Cuando tengo que regresar por esas clases especiales?

Dumbledore se rió. -Te mandaré una lechuza informándote, no te preocupes... oh, y ese traje de combate... creo que podría diseñar algo con piel de dragón. ¿Estás seguro que el diseño de un murciélago es lo mejor?

Bruce asintió. -Sirve para atemorizar... y el temor es una herramienta muy útil en este trabajo.

--------------

Batman debió asumirlo... debió predecirlo... ¿Cómo podría Dumbledore no saber de su existencia?

Bruce se recostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo, Nightwing estaba afuera, cazando en el lago. -¿Estuvo bien salir y ser Batman? -sin embargo, no tenía que hacer esa pregunta, sabía que no podía arriesgar la vida de su hermana.

Cerró sus ojos.

-Legilimencia -murmuró. No había leído mucho al respecto, salvo que para contrarrestarla se necesitaba de la Oclumencia. De hecho, había leído sobre la Legilimencia en algún libro sobre Voldemort... él era, es, un experto.

Pero también había algo fuera de lugar sobre ese arte... Si la Legilimencia le permitía a Dumbledore saber sobre Batman... ¿Por qué no habría otros magos de tener cualidades similares? El Sombrero Seleccionador había probado ser capaz de distinguir entre la mente de Bruce y la de Batman.

En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta del detalle que le molestaba. Abrió los ojos y no vio a su mascota en el techo.

Nigthwing. Hermione había sido quien lo había mencionado. Recordó a Dick Grayson por un segundo.

Cueva. Clara alusión a su antigua Batcave. Otra vez, Hermione había sido quien ideo el apodo para su habitación.

Finalmente... Chiroptera. El apodo que había adoptado Hermione para con él. Chiroptera es el nombre científico de los murciélagos... Bien podría haberle llamado Batman que hubiera sido lo mismo.

Pero... ¿Cómo podía Hermione saber todo eso? ¿Acaso ella también venía de Tierra-1? No, no era eso. Estaba seguro... su forma de actuar, simplemente no era igual.

Y entonces... llegó a la solución gracias a Dumbledore: Legilimencia. ¿Era descabellada la idea de que Hermione fuera una Legilimens nata? Había conocido en el pasado a una Metamorfomaga nata. No parecía tan extraño que la Legilimencia pudiera ser también una habilidad que puede ser, en lugar de aprendida, simplemente innata desde el nacimiento.

Bruce frunció el ceño. La lógica de Batman no parecía sin sentido. Eso también podría explicar algunas habilidades de Hermione en cuanto a los estudios y los exámenes. Estaba seguro de que, en la primaria, Hermione en repetidas ocasiones no había estudiado para un examen y luego terminó sacando las mejores notas de cualquier manera.

Si Hermione realmente era una Legilimens... eso significaba básicamente que otra persona conocía la identidad de Batman.

Bruce se tomó la cabeza. Él pensaba hacerlo de otra manera esta vez. Jugar en solitario, así no tendría bajas en su guerra contra el crimen... sin embargo, el mundo lo había movido nuevamente a tener aliados forzados. A Batman, sin embargo, no le preocupaba. Dumbledore era tan confiable que hasta a Batman se sentía honrado de hablar con él y Hermione era la chica más inteligente que haya conocido. Harry Potter... le recordaba a sí mismo, además seguramente tenía un destino grande. Ron Weasley... el día que se hizo el mejor amigo de Harry, se vio envuelto en el destino del Niño Que Vivió, además... su coraje era sobresaliente.

Esa noche soñó con Superman... pero, no era el que Batman conocía... o sí era, pero simplemente... había cambiado. Seguía las órdenes de un gobierno fascista. Batman y Superman lucharon hasta el final. Ninguno de los dos salió vivo del encuentro.

¿Sería un sueño profético? ¿O simplemente un espejo de lo que hubiera sucedido si Batman se hubiera quedado en Tierra-1?

Bruce no quería responderlo. Superman tal vez... representaba a otra persona. A otro justiciero. Uno menos... ¿Oscuro?

--------------

Bruce estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor luego del desayuno. Se mantenía pensativo.

Pasaron los días y ni Bruce, ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Harry hablaron sobre el Batman de Hogwarts. Por lo menos no entre ellos. Bruce frunció el ceño corrigiendo su pensamiento. Por lo menos no con él. Los dos chicos y su hermana se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Incluso a veces le hacían acordar a él, los Weasley y Lee.

En lugar de hablar de Batman, de hecho, Bruce escuchó al trío conversar animadamente sobre el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, el primero de Harry. Bruce frunció el ceño recordando a sus oponentes. Slytherin.

George pareció leerle la mente. -Oye, ¿qué piensas del equipo?

Bruce se giró y le sonrió. -Creo que Harry va a hacer un buen trabajo.

Los ojos de George parecieron brillar con codicia. -¿Quieres apostar sobre el resultado?

Bruce arqueó una ceja ante la proposición. -Me extraña que digas eso, teniendo en cuenta de que eres del equipo y fácilmente podrías manipular las cosas.

El pelirrojo se rió y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al Granger. -Te lo digo a ti porque también estás en el equipo... además creo que no somos de la misma opinión en cuanto al resultado.

Bruce miró alternativamente a Harry y Wood, que no estaban cerca de ellos. -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Piensas que Slytherin ganará?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! -exclamó defensivamente el Weasley, luego se calmó. -Pienso que vamos a ganar 160 a 40.

Bruce se mordió el labio. -¿Quieres decir que vamos a ganar solamente por Potter?

George chistó. -Claro que no, Fred y yo vamos a asegurarnos de que Harry capture la Snitch sin problemas. Pero creo que Slytherin es más fuerte en el resto de los aspectos del equipo.

Bruce se rió. -No dejes que Wood escuche eso -se llevó una mano al ojo y se quitó una lágrima de risa, hacía tiempo que no hacía eso. -Vamos a ganar 180 a 0 -comentó hoscamente, casi a la manera de hablar de Batman.

George se incorporó. -Si gano la apuesta me dices dónde estuviste la noche de Halloween.

Bruce arqueó una ceja, no esperando esa condición. -Si gano yo, ni tú ni Fred harán cosas que puedan llevarlos a castigos durante dos semanas.

El bromista estaba apunto de quejarse, pero ante la mirada ceñuda de su amigo asintió. -Que sea una semana -comentó al tiempo que se alejaba.

Bruce no tenía problemas, de cualquier manera estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos iba a ganar. Decidió regresar su atención a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se sorprendió cuando se le acercaron.

-Chiroptera, ¿recuerdas el asunto de Fluffy? -preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado. Bruce se limitó a gruñir.

Harry le dijo al oído -Snape estaba rengueando esta mañana. Creo que intentó robar lo que sea que esté protegiendo... Fluffy.

Bruce levantó la vista y miró a Harry y Ron, luego se giró para ver a su hermana. -¿A qué están jugando ustedes tres?

Hermione se mordió el labio. -Podría hacerte la misma pregunta -respondió ácidamente.

El hermano mayor sabía que debía dejar pasar el comentario, discutir eso no le vendría bien. Al menos no frente a Harry y Ron. -¿Piensan que Snape, un profesor, quiere robar algo del colegio?

Harry asintió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. -Lo oí mencionar 'cómo se supone que uno debe vigilar a tres cosas al mismo tiempo', definitivamente hablaba de Fluffy.

Bruce parpadeó y luego rió. Se llevó las manos a la nuca. -Realmente te estás tomando en serio eso de enfrentar a magos oscuros, ¿eh, Harry?

Harry se sonrojó pero recobró la compostura rápidamente. -Te contamos esto porque pensamos que podíamos ayudarnos.

Ron asintió frunciendo la nariz. -Pero si no nos crees...

Bruce levantó su mano deteniendo al Weasley. -No es eso, creo que tienen razones para pensar lo que piensan. Sin embargo... también confío en Dumbledore, y creo que tiene sus motivos para contratar a un ex-mortifago.

Ron casi salta del susto ante la respuesta. -¿Bromeas, verdad?

Harry levantó la cabeza, confundido ante la reacción de Ron. -¿Me perdí de algo?

Hermione se llevó las manos al mentón, como aburrida. -Snape es un ex-mortifago, o sea, era seguidor de Voldemort -se detuvo cuando vio la expresión horrorizada de Harry -pero según las notas de mi hermano, lo absolvieron porque era un espía.

Harry no sabía que decir. -¿Espía? ¿Y ustedes dos sabían eso? -preguntó levantando la voz hacia los Granger.

Ron tartamudeó. -Lo, los mor, mortifagos... ¿cómo puede Dumbledore confiar en él? ¡Definitivamente trama algo!

Bruce sacudió su cabeza. -Como ya les dije, si Dumbledore confía en él, creo que buen motivo debe haber.

Hermione se incorporó y le habló a su hermano al oído. -Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sé que no confías en Snape.

Bruce sonrió. -Tal vez tengas razón, pequeña chica maravilla, pero... -se calló cuando vio como los tres le miraban con desconfianza. Suspiró. -Harry, deberías preocuparte por el partido con Slytherin del sábado.

Harry frunció el ceño. -No cambies el tema.

Bruce se incorporó y empujó suavemente a Harry con su dedo índice. -Si no juegas con todo... -comenzó -voy a informarle a Wood y estoy seguro de que él, por muy genio que seas con la escoba, no te va a poner en el equipo titular si no juegas con todo tu ser.

Harry miró atónito a Bruce, no dijo nada en respuesta.

--------------

Llegó el sábado, día del gran partido entre Gryffindor y Slyherin. Bruce y el resto del equipo estaban reunidos en los vestidores.

Wood se aclaró la garganta. -Bueno, hombres -dijo mirando con confianza a los demás.

-Y mujeres -agregó Angelina Johnson, que estaba sentada junto a Bruce.

-Y mujeres -aprobó Wood. -Llegó el gran momento.

-El más importante -dijo Fred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡El que estábamos esperando! -exclamó George llevándose la mano a la cara, dramáticamente.

Bruce se incorporó. -Ya cállense, déjenlo terminar -espetó a los gemelos.

George se rió. -Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado, sabemos cómo piensa Oliver -le dijo al oído a Harry.

Wood se llevó la mano a la boca y tosió. -Sí... gracias Granger. Éste es el mejor equipo que de Gryffindor ha tenido en años. Y vamos a ganar. Lo sé. -Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir 'O si no...' -Bien. Ya es hora. Buena suerte a todos.

Cuando salieron vieron las gradas prácticamente llenas... pocos de ellos las habían visto así antes. Bruce le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda y le sonrió. Luego se acercaron al centro del campo de juego, donde Madam Hooch les dio las típicas instrucciones de juego limpio.

No pasaron cinco minutos, que el partido ya había iniciado ante el chiflido del silbato de la profesora. Angelina Johnson tomó la Quaffle y voló a toda velocidad hacía el lado de Slytherin. Antes de que pudiera ser interceptada, se la pasó a Bruce y esté se lanzó a toda velocidad evadiendo al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint. Hizo una finta y luego le devolvió la Quaffle a Angelina, que convirtió el ataque en un tanto.

-¡10 a 0! -escucharon rugir a Lee -Una excelente jugada en conjunto de la bella Angelina Johnson y mi buen amigo Bruce Granger, por cierto, si escuchas esto, Bruce... ¡asegúrate de ganarle a Fred y George!

Bruce se llevó la mano a la cara ante el comentario de su amigo. Podía ver como McGonnagal le gritaba y le acusaba de algo. Se giró y miró a los Weasley que para su sorpresa, se estaban esforzando mucho por controlar a las Bludgers. No se limitaban a proteger a Harry.

Más tarde, Bruce perseguía a un cazador de Slytherin, Purcey, terminó junto a Katie Bell acorralándolo. Una Bludger por parte de uno de los gemelos Weasley le provocó descontrol y entonces Katie recobró la Quaffle. -¡Vamos a aplastarlos! -gritó dándose vuelta rápidamente, de vuelta al ataque.

Bruce sonrió para sí mismo mirando de reojo a George y Fred a lo lejos. -Voy a ganar esa apuesta, por lo que se ve. -Murmuró para sí mismo.

Y anotaron otro tanto Angelina volvió a anotar. Luego Katie Bell y finalmente Bruce pudo convertir el tercero.

Estaban 30-0 cuando... Harry comenzó a tener problemas con su escoba. Por lo que se veía, ésta le daba sacudones esporádicos. De pronto una Bludger casi lo tira de la escoba... y ésta dio otro sacudón, más fuerte que antes. Parecía como si la misma escoba intentase voltearlo.

Bruce voló hacia Oliver gritando. -¡Pide tiempo muerto! ¡Harry tiene problemas!

El Guardián miró atónito al Buscador que iba en zig-zag sin control de su escoba por todos lados. Trató de gritarle a Madam Hooch sobre el problema que tenían... pero de pronto, tan de improvisto como lo perdió el control, Harry lo recuperó. Cuando voló de vuelta hacia la cancha, tosió y luego anunció que tenía la Snitch todos se quedaron atónitos. Resultado final, 180-0.

Cuando Bruce se aseguró de que Harry estaba bien, buscó a los gemelos, sin embargo, le sorprendió que no se vieran enfadados en lo más mínimo. -¿Tienen idea de lo que pasó?

George sacudió su cabeza. -Ahora no importa, parece que Harry está bien -comentó escuchando el vitoreo por parte de toda la casa Gryffindor. Se sonrió. -Parece que ganaste la apuesta.

Bruce miró con cuidado a los gemelos, como esperando una trampa por su parte. -¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? Acaban de perder la apuesta.

Fred miró hacia otra parte y luego cerró sus ojos. -¡Oh! ¡Gran tragedia ha azotado a las pobres e inocentes almas de Fred y George Weasley!

Bruce desvió la mirada, esperando cualquier cosa. -Dos semanas entonces, ¿verdad?

George le apuntó con su bate. -Oh no, nada de eso. Dijimos una semana. ¿Recuerdas?

-Recuerdo -murmuró Bruce al tiempo que los tres comenzaban a descender. -Pero sinceramente no esperaba que Harry la atrapara tan rápido.

Fred se rió. -Es por eso que pensábamos que ni tú ni nosotros íbamos a ganar la apuesta...

George asintió. -En realidad queríamos que jugaras con todas tus fuerzas. Si había una apuesta en medio... seguro lo tomarías más en serio.

Bruce parpadeó repetidas veces, luego abrió y cerró su boca. -Supongo que últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la mente... casi había olvidado el partido de Quidditch... y no, no le digan a Wood eso. -Se sonrió al oír las risas de los gemelos.

Pero al ver como se alejaban, su rostro se volvió duro. Batman sabía que lo de Harry no había sido un accidente, ya lo había visto volar. Definitivamente alguien estaba intentando asesinarlo. Miró a las gradas y frunció el ceño observando a Snape discutir con Quirrel.

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió al resto del equipo para festejar su primera victoria.

--------------

Los Granger estaban a la orilla del lago con una pila de libros. Bruce había dicho que sería buena idea pasar la tarde afuera y relajarse un poco. A Hermione le gustó la idea, sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a llevar algo para 'lecturas ligeras'.

Bruce observó a su hermana que estaba sentada, con un enorme libro sobre su falda. -Hermione... -comenzó a hablar Bruce cerrando los ojos, había evitado la conversación por varias semanas -tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

La chica lo miró confundida. -¿Pregunta? ¿No será sobre Snape, verdad? ¡Te juro que no hemos investigado nada! Yo no creo que un profesor sea capaz de robar algo. -Aseguró mirando hacia otra parte, nerviosa.

Bruce desvió la mirada ante el concepto del bien y el mal de la chica. -No es sobre eso... más bien... ¿Eres una Legilimens?

Ella, como pocas veces en su vida, parpadeó confundida, no sabiendo de qué estaba hablando su hermano. -¿Qué es eso? -inquirió.

Bruce se echó hacia atrás y se quedó mirando unas nubes. Luego habló. -¿Puedes leer mi mente?

-¿Tu mente? ¿De qué hablas?

Él le guiñó el ojo. -¿Por qué no dijiste nada sobre Batman en Halloween?

Hermione regresó su atención a su libro. -Disfrazarte de esa manera ridículo no va a evitar que te reconozca.

Él se mordió el labio. -Legilimens son personas que pueden usar la Legilimencia... básicamente el arte de leer la mente.

Ella pareció no prestarle mucha atención a su hermano. -¿Oh? ¿De verdad? Más tarde voy a buscar un libro sobre eso.

Bruce se rió. -No evadas mi pregunta. ¿Puedes leer mi mente?

Ella cerró su libro de golpe. -¿Y si digo que sí?

-Me ahorrarías el problema de preguntarte si tienes otra mente en tu cabeza y vienes de otro mundo -volvió a cerrar sus ojos -pero esa opción ya la había eliminado. Eres una niña realmente.

Ella bajó la vista. -Supongo que soy eso que dices... Pero no sé controlarlo, solamente puedo ver cosas en tu mente a veces, recuerdos que... no sé de dónde salieron.

-¿Cómo qué? -preguntó él, interesado en la mecánica detrás de la legilimencia.

-Un hombre vestido de azul... que vuela -murmuró ella sonrojándose, como apenada. -Superman.

Bruce no se sorprendió, otra vez, Batman había descubierto otro misterio. -Aja... El gran boy-scout. El que se cree un dios sobre el resto de los seres vivos del mundo... el que interfiere y trae más desgracia que felicidad.

Hermione se levantó. -También vi a un chico... Robin, que luego... ¿Se convirtió en un hombre llamado Nightwing?

-Supongo que de ahí sacaste el nombre de mi mascota, sí -murmuró él, abriendo un ojo y mirándola con atención.

La chica tembló. -Y... otro Robin... Jason Todd, murió.

El rostro de Bruce pareció perder un poco de vida ante la mención del segundo Robin. -Sí... él murió.

Ella le frunció el ceño, sin dejar de temblar. -Y sueños... tú... tú sueñas la misma escena de la muerte de Todd... pero yo soy la que muere. ¿Por qué?

-Porque ese es mi mayor temor -respondió él escuetamente.

Hermione levantó sus libros y se preparó para marcharse. Sin embargo, su hermano tomó su hombro, deteniéndola. -¡Suéltame! -espetó ella.

Bruce sacudió su cabeza. -Esa habilidad que tienes... ¿crees que sería buena idea si le decimos a los profesores de ella?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me vean como a un fenómeno?

-No, para que puedas aprender a usar la Legilimencia -comentó él, casi sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica.

Ella se zafó de la mano de su hermano y caminó hacia el castillo. -Lo voy a pensar.

--------------

Fin de la Parte 7

--------------

Notas del autor:

Por cierto, los errores que pueden encontrar a lo largo de el fic, son en su gran mayoría de tipeo, o tal vez por culpa del corrector que a veces cambia sin aviso palabras correctas por otras sin sentido.

Por cierto... lo de Hermione y la Legilimencia va a ser explicado más adelante, no es tan simple como parece a primera vista.


	9. Parte 8

Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 8

Interludio de Navidad: La Broma Suicida

--------------

Batman se miró al espejo con su nuevo uniforme, a primera vista él no era tan atemorizante como lo era en su otra vida. Los músculos no estaban desarrollados del todo y todavía le quedaba algo por crecer, parecía más Robin que Batman... sin embargo, su uniforme completo le daba confianza en sí mismo. La mascara era exactamente igual a la que usaba en Tierra-1, al igual que la capa y las botas. Sin embargo, el uniforme tenía ciertas diferencias con el viejo... por ejemplo, se sentía distinto al tacto, era piel de Dragón en su mayoría. Además, en su pecho tenía el logo del murciélago grande, cubría todo su pecho... pero curiosamente, tenía un color rojo intenso, a Batman le pareció que de tanto en tanto cambiaba de tono, como si fuera una llama.

Se giró y asintió en la dirección del director de Hogwarts. -Realmente, Profesor, no entiendo porqué me está ayudando.

Dumbledore se sonrió. -Esa es tal vez la principal diferencia entre tú y yo, Batman.

Batman frunció el ceño, aunque por su mascara no era fácil notarlo. -¿Principal diferencia?

Dumbledore extendió sus manos y asintió. -Sé todo sobre ti... y sé porque te dejó tu primer hijo adoptivo.

Batman cerró su mano en forma de puño y regresó su mirada al espejo, de pronto éste mostró a su lado a Dick Grayson y Jason Todd, uno vestido de Nightwing y el otro de Robin, detrás de ellos estaba su mayordomo y mentor, Alfred. -¿Y esto? -preguntó, no del todo sorprendido con la imagen.

Dumbledore continuó hablando sin prestarle atención. -Tú no confías en nadie, ni siquiera en los que han probado repetidas veces ser dignos de ser llamados tus amigos... Sabes, al comienzo casi que me daba miedo las similitudes que habían entre tú y yo. Pero yo soy distinto, confío en las personas.

Batman tocó el espejo, particularmente donde estaba Jason Todd. -¿Confías? ¿Yo no confió?

Dumbledore se tocó la barba. -Ahh... el espejo de Erised, planeaba colocarlo en otra habitación.

-No desvíes mis preguntas -murmuró Batman dejando de tocar el espejo.

-No, claro que no -respondió el mago casi riendo -tu gran falla es que desconfías de todo el mundo, aunque digas que no sabes que lo haces.

Batman cerró sus ojos. -Lo sé, es que no es posible esperar que todo el mundo haga lo correcto siempre.

-Pero es lo que deberías desear -respondió Dumbledore, mirando el espejo con curiosidad.

Batman bajó la vista y luego sacudió su cabeza. -¿Por qué confías? Digo... Snape, por ejemplo.

-Snape es digno de mi confianza, lo ha demostrado repetidas veces -explicó el mago mayor secamente, indicándole a Batman que no iba a hablar más sobre el profesor.

-Entiendo... -murmuró el justiciero -entonces... ¿por qué confías en mí?

-Porque sé que nunca caerías a la tentación de las Artes Oscuras -respondió el director al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo un caramelo y se lo comía.

Batman regresó su atención al espejo de Erised. -¿Por qué veo a mi antigua familia aquí?

Dumbledore se sonrió ante la pregunta. -El espejo de Erised muestra nuestro más profundo deseo.

-¿Mi más profundo deseo es estar con mi antigua familia? -preguntó volviendo a tocar el espejo. -¿Por qué no está Hermione ahí?

Dumbledore se tomó las barbas. -Si te quitas la mascara...

Batman se giró, confundido, sin embargo, se quitó la mascara. Cuando Bruce miró el espejo... la imagen cambió. Ahora a su lado estaba Hermione y sus padres, sonriendo amorosamente. -Los deseos de Bruce y de Batman son distintos... ¿Pero cuales son exactamente?

Dumbledore se encogió los hombros. -Interpretar las imágenes que aparecen en el espejo es un proceso complicado, mucho más que la interpretación de sueños.

Bruce asintió y se volvió a colocar la mascara, luego regresó su atención a Dumbledore. -En fin... ¿Quieres que confié más en la gente?

-Esa era mi intención, sí... cuando entraste al equipo de Quidditch me pareció interesante... -su voz se perdió en la nada por unos segundos. -Sin embargo, creo que estar en ese equipo no ha mejorado mucho tu incapacidad para confiar.

-Supongo -murmuró pensativamente el Batman, luego recordó algo. -¿Dices que no confío en ti?

-Claro que no confías en mí, soy un hechicero poderoso... y lo que aprendiste de hechiceros poderosos en tu otra vida es que no son de fiar -exclamó Dumbledore. -Sin embargo... debes saber que lo único que me interesa actualmente es manejar Hogwarts y hacer todo lo posible por detener a Voldemort.

Batman se mordió el labio. -Tom... él regresará, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore asintió. -Si su plan tiene éxito, lo hará en poco tiempo, pero tengo que hablar con un viejo amigo para destruir el único medio por el cual actualmente puede recuperarse.

Batman se llevó la mano al mentón. -¿Y Harry?

Dumbledore arqueó una ceja. -Harry no tiene porque preocuparse por este asunto... al menos, no todavía.

-¿Es por eso que lo mandaste con sus tíos? -preguntó en tono acusatorio el mago de catorce años.

-Otra vez caemos en el tema de la desconfianza... -murmuró el profesor pensativamente, como debatiéndose si compartir información o no. No tardó en llegar a una conclusión. -La clave es su tía, Petunia Dursley.

Batman entrecerró sus ojos. -Supongo que tiene que ver con su madre... aunque la verdad, no sé mucho de esa parte de los hechos, no puedo aprender mucho de los libros.

-Claro... claro... -comentó Dumbledore. -Con saber que Lily murió para salvar a Harry, invocando una magia antigua... tienes todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

Batman cerró por completo sus ojos. -No, eso es mentira -respondió, no tan acusativamente como antes.

Dumbledore caminó hacia la puerta de la sala. -Tienes razón, pero son suficientes piezas como para que adivines la importancia de Petunia Dursley... y en consecuencia, de Harry Potter.

Cuando Dumbledore estaba en el umbral de la puerta, Batman decidió hablar. -Está destinado a matar a Voldemort, ¿verdad?

El mago se detuvo y se giró. -Realmente... eres un detective muy bueno.

Batman se sonrió, había valido la pena saltearse la visita a Hogsmeade para tener esa charla con el director de la escuela.

--------------

Bruce y Hermione se despidieron de los Weasley y de Harry, iban a regresar a Londres con sus padres para las vacaciones de Navidad. Se sentaron en uno de los compartimientos de adelante.

Hermione de pronto pareció recordar algo. -Bruce... ¿has oído hablar de un tal Nicholas Flamel?

Bruce la inspeccionó con una mirada rápida. -¿Flamel? -cuestionó.

Ella asintió. -Es que... tengo un trabajo pendiente, tengo que escribir un ensayo sobre él... sé que leí su nombre en algún lado, pero no recuerdo exactamente dónde.

Por supuesto, Bruce teniendo dos años más que ella y habiendo estudiado la historia de Dumbledore, sabía exactamente a quién se refería, de hecho, sumó dos más dos y le dio como resultado... 'Piedra Filosofal'. Frunció el ceño al ver los ojos de la niña enfocados en los suyos. -No leas mi mente. -Espetó mirando hacia otra parte, evadiendo la mirada de su hermana

Ella sacudió su cabeza con frustración. -Solamente descubrí que sabes algo...

Él se encogió de hombros. -Por supuesto que sé algo, mi trabajo es saber.

-¿Por qué no me dices?

-Porque esto es muy peligroso como para que niños de once años lo enfrenten... -su rostro se volvió rojo -y si Harry Potter no entiende eso, pues, deja de ser su amiga y listo.

Ella se mordió el labio. -No lo hago por él -luego pensó lo que dijo -bueno, sí es en gran parte por él... pero realmente creo que alguien está tratando de robar algo del colegio.

-¿Snape? -preguntó él, levantando la vista -Ya hablé con Dumbledore al respecto, él confía en Snape. Yo... quiero confiar en Snape.

-¿Quieres? -preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

Bruce volvió a desviar la mirada. -Deja de intentar de hacer eso, si no entrenas no vas a poder hacerlo sin que me de cuenta.

Hermione soltó un gruñido. -Si no quieres hablar...

-Si no quiero hablar, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a arrancar la información por la fuerza?

La chica bajó la vista. -No quise decir eso...

Bruce se cruzó los brazos. -Tú... -miró a Hermione a los ojos -te voy a decir lo de Nicholas Flamel, pero a cambio quiero un favor.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?

Bruce entrecerró sus ojos. -Quiero que espíes a Harry Potter.

Hermione se paró de golpe y miró furiosa a Bruce. -¿Quieres que haga qué?

Bruce la miró con aburrimiento. -Que espíes a Harry, no es tan difícil como parece, solamente necesito que uses la Legilimencia para saber lo que piensa, lo que planea.

La chica volvió a sentarse. -No... ¿Por qué quieres eso? -Murmuró mirando al suelo, por algún motivo se había sonrojado.

Bruce miró la ventana. -Quiero saber lo que planea hacer, creo que voy a tener que protegerlo de algún peligro antes de que termine el año.

A Hermione pareció gustarle el motivo, aunque la idea de que su amigo pudiera necesitar ser protegido no le parecía atractiva. -Esta bien... pero te advierto que no sé como funciona esto exactamente, me manejo por instinto más que nada. Los libros no dicen mucho sobre cómo usar la Legilimencia.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando me informes de todo lo que veas, por más diminuta que parezca la información -aclaró Bruce levantando su mano, Hermione la tomó y sellaron el 'trato'.

-¿Quién es Flamel? -cuestionó finalmente ella.

-Nicholas Flamel es el mago más viejo que existe en la actualidad, tiene más de seiscientos años. Es el dueño de la única Piedra Filosofal en existencia. Oh, y lo estudiamos en Alquimia. -Respondió él sonriéndole a la niña.

-Piedra... Filosofal -murmuró Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos.

Bruce sacó de un bolso que llevaba una barra de chocolate, comenzó a comer y le alcanzó un pedazo grande a su hermana. -Aja, Piedra Filosofal. No quiero que se metan, ¿entiendes?

Hermione tomó el pedazo de chocolate y lo comió, silenciosamente. A Batman no le agradaba usar a Hermione como una herramienta, pero sinceramente no veía otra opción.

--------------

Pasaron unas vacaciones un tanto aburridas en familia... o eso se suponía que sería.

Bruce pasó la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando y haciendo tareas. No parecía de humor para hablar.

Hermione, sin embargo, se la pasaba usando a Nightwing para mandar y recibir cartas a Hogwarts. Bruce no decía nada al respecto, pero estaba seguro de que lo que tramaba la chica no era bueno. Por alguna casualidad del destino, ella olvidó una de las cartas que había recibido en la mesa del comedor.

Batman se sentía curioso y Bruce estaba preocupado. O tal vez era al revés. Tomó la carta.

"Hermione,

Lo que me informas es terrible, ¿estás segura? Si estás en lo cierto, entonces Snape podría salirse con la suya fácilmente. Él diseñó una de las trampas y estoy seguro de que no le tomará mucho tiempo pasar el resto. Debí haberlo recordado, Flamel estaba en la carta de Dumbledore... soy un tonto.

¿Tú hermano sabe esto y no le parece importante? Creo que deberías hablar con él, tal vez si le explicas lo que sabemos... tal vez él nos ayude.

Cambiando de tema, no hay ningún avance con respecto a Batman, ni Ron ni yo le hemos visto desde Halloween, pero hemos escuchado rumores por parte de algunos Ravenclaw de años superiores diciendo que vieron a un hombre vestido de negro... 'un vampiro' dijeron algunos. Pero nadie está seguro, dicen que es una sombra, o que es el Barón Sanguinario. Si pudiera hablar con él... quisiera saber el motivo por el cual me dolió la cicatriz en ese momento...

En fin, te esperamos, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Snape no robe la piedra... no me imagino lo que podría lograr con semejante objeto.

Atentamente,

Harry"

Bruce dejó la carta sobre la mesa y miró el techo silenciosamente. -Hermione... te estás metiendo en algo que más peligroso de lo que te imaginas. -Murmuró por lo bajo.

Su padre se sentó junto a él, pareció no escuchar lo que dijo. -¿Cómo va la escuela, hijo?

Bruce se echó hacia atrás. -Bien, candado... la verdad, McGonnagal tenía razón, hacer todas las cosas que hago cansan...

Dan Granger le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Haz tu mejor esfuerzo hijo, yo voy a estar siempre aquí.

Bruce bajó la vista. -Supongo... creo que voy a tener que dejar alguna de mis actividades, supongo que Quidditch va a ser, creo que ya no me va a servir mucho más para mi carrera.

Su padre le miró sorprendido. -¿Carrera? ¿Ya tienes elegida una?

Bruce sonrió a medias. -Desde hace mucho, quiero ser un... auror.

-¿Auror? -musitó confundido el muggle -¿qué es eso?

-Es como un policía, solamente que de magos -explicó Bruce al tiempo que se servía el desayuno.

Dan le miró y parpadeó repetidas veces, luego sonrió. -Vaya, no saliste en lo absoluto parecido a mí, ¿verdad?

Bruce se rió. -Me enseñaste mucho como para que no sea parecido en algo cuando menos.

Dan miró melancólicamente a su hijo. Sabía que no podía ayudarle en nada, no sabía nada de magia, nada paranormal. En esencia... vivían en mundos distintos, y eso... eso lastimaba.

--------------

La noche antes de regresar a Hogwarts... Hermione tuvo una pesadilla.

Una muy real.

Comenzó como un día normal en Hogwarts, estaba estudiando con Ron y Harry. Pero de pronto... todo cambió, sentimientos que no le venían desde antes de Halloween invadieron su ser. Y todo se hizo oscuro.

Entonces, un Troll apareció.

Y Batman lo enfrentó pero... sin varita.

Lloró a Bruce luego de que éste inevitablemente fuera derrotado por la fuerza del Troll... y luego, se quedó temblando de miedo ante el monstruo, tenía su varita en su mano... pero no podía hacer nada más que llorar por su hermano.

Y su hermano lloraba por ella. Hermione sostenía la cabeza de Bruce y le quitó la mascara. El rostro de su hermano estaba desfigurado.

Había perdido un ojo. Y lloraba sangre.

Hermione casi despierta vomitando ante la escena. Se tomó la cabeza y luego volvió a recostarse, mirando el techo silenciosamente. Oyó pasar volando a Nightwing a la habitación de su hermano... pero no quiso hacer ruido, no quiso despertar a nadie.

Se quedó ahí, recostada. Llorando por un hermano que murió en un sueño.

-¿Y si no es un sueño? -se preguntó levantando sus manos y mirándolas, temblaba.

--------------

Cuando entraron al tren para regresar a Hogwarts, Bruce ya había decidido qué hacer con Hermione. No podía dejarla fuera del asunto de la Piedra Filosofal, la necesitaba para obtener información... sin embargo, Batman podía asegurarse de que su principal objetivo fuera proteger a su hermana.

Bruce se masajeó los ojos. -Hermione... Cuando esto esté apunto de culminar, no quiero que estés en ningún lugar cerca de Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio. -¿Y por qué no?

-Simple, no quiero que te pase nada -respondió él, más que sorprendido ante la pregunta.

Ella recostó su cabeza contra la ventana. -No debí ser Gryffindor... soy una inútil.

Bruce parpadeó repetidas veces. -¿inútil? ¡Escuché a McGonnagal decir que eras la bruja más inteligente de tu generación!

Hermione no pareció ponerse feliz. -Igual, el sombrero me dijo que podía ser Ravenclaw... pero tenía que decirle que me pusiera en Gryffindor...

Bruce cerró la boca de pronto. -¿Por qué escogiste Gryffindor?

Hermione levantó su cabeza, pensativamente. -No lo sé, creo que... -miró el paisaje a través de la ventana -creo que en parte porque tu ya estabas ahí... pero no... No es eso, tal vez ¿Dumbledore? No sé.

Bruce se llevó el dedo índice a la nariz. -O tal vez por Potter.

Hermione se sonrojo. -¡No es por eso! ¡Además yo fui seleccionada antes que él!

Bruce se rió. -Lo que sea, si eres Gryffindor, eres Gryffindor. Tienes valentía.

Hermione se hizo chiquita. -No tengo nada, me congelo ante el peligro. No soy como Harry, Ron o tú... soy una miedosa

Bruce se rió. -¡Todos tienen miedo! Es por eso que soy Batman.

La Granger menor arqueó una ceja. -¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Bruce se levantó y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana. -Para ser valiente, solamente tienes que derrotar a tu miedo. ¿Sabes cuál es tu mayor miedo?

Hermione se mordió un labio. Sabía perfectamente cual era su mayor miedo. Sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

Bruce asintió. -Cuando sepas qué es, no tendrás problemas en derrumbarlo -se volvió a sentar y luego miró el paisaje. -El viaje en este tren es más acogedor cuando no hay bromistas. ¿Verdad?

-Y que lo digas -respondió ella, recordando la primera vez que viajó en el tren, con toda la gente corriendo por todas partes y los Weasley con sus bombas de chocolate.

Bruce entrecerró sus ojos. -Pero esos bromistas tienen mejor gusto que el otro...

'¿Otro?' Se preguntó ella para sí misma. Luego, al verle los ojos a su hermano. Una imagen apareció en su mente.

El Payaso Príncipe del Crimen.

El Arlequín del Odio.

El Señor J.

El Joker.

Una risa casi interminable hizo eco en la mente de Hermione. Se tomó la cabeza, como si de sólo pensar en aquél villano, Voldemort pareciera cosa de niños.

No era que Voldemort fuera menos que Joker. No.

Simplemente, Joker había matado gente. Había matado frente a Batman.

Y Hermione podía ver en esos momentos toda la gente que el Payaso había matado frente al Batman. Tembló de la sola idea de tenerlo al frente.

--------------

En otro lugar, en otro mundo... dos enemigos luchaban.

El payaso príncipe del crimen miró con su siempre sonrisa al justiciero oscuro. -Oh... 'Batman'... Ya no es lo mismo desde que cambiaste.

'Batman' entrecerró sus ojos y dio un paso adelante. -Tus días de cometer crímenes han terminado Joker.

Joker rió como loco y levantó su mano, revelando un pequeño artefacto con un enorme botón rojo, lo presionó y todo alrededor de ambos comenzó a explotar. -¡Hay que vivir para reír otro día... Robin! -se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr de a saltos, al tiempo que cantaba algo así como 'reír, matar, correr... ¡y matar un poco más!'.

Sin embargo, 'Batman' no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar al payaso. Sacó de entre sus cosas una pequeña mascara para respirar y atravesó el humo sin problemas. Golpeó al Joker por la espalda, tirándolo al suelo y clavando su cabeza al suelo. -¿Te parece gracioso llamarme así?

Joker levantó la vista, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre. -Eras más gracioso cuando eras Robin... -murmuró, pero de pronto Batman tomó su cabeza y volvió a golpearla contra el suelo. Luego lo levantó y lo sacó del galpón abandonado.

Batman tiró a Joker como si fuera un saco de papas. -Tus días de crimen se terminaron. -Repitió secamente, sin molestarse en hablar hoscamente.

Joker seguía sonriendo. -¿Se terminaron? ¿De verdad? ¡HAHAHAHHAHAHA! ¡Nightwing el apestosillo va a terminarme! ¡El nene de papá! Ohhh, que miedo.

Batman frunció el ceño, dio un paso adelante. -Dejé el nombre de Nightwing cuando mataste a mi padre y hermano, asqueroso payaso podrido.

Joker paró de reír y desvió la mirada. -Sí, sí, lo que sea, mátame, total... ya no es divertido sin Wayne. -Por una milésima de fracción de segundo... la sonrisa del Joker desapareció, siendo reemplazada por la pena.

Batman parpadeó repetidas veces al escuchar al payaso, ¿Sabía la identidad secreta del anterior Batman? Se sacudió la cabeza y tomó al Joker por la quijada. Cerró los ojos. -Has matado a tanta gente... te escapas siempre, es imposible retenerte. -Para ese entonces, Joker reía sin parar, como si ya no le importaran las palabras de Batman.

Batman se quitó la mascara. -Este soy yo -le dijo mostrándole su rostro, Dick Grayson estaba debajo de la mascara de Batman. -Mi padre nunca quiso matarte, nunca quiso dar este paso... yo tenía miedo de hacerlo, pensaba que en ese aspecto él estaba en lo correcto... pero has matado a tantas personas que... -con un simple movimiento de sus manos, le rompió el cuello.

Y Joker siguió riendo después de muerto.

Una muchacha llegó a la escena desde la oscuridad, estaba vestida con un uniforme de Robin, no parecía tener mucho más de quince años. -Bats... ¿eso era necesario?

Batman caminó hacia la muchacha y bajó la vista. -Lo era, Stephanie. Joker está muerto. No más muertes.

Pero verán... la muerte de Joker, no significó su final. Joker fue el primer enemigo real de Batman, el primero y el más terrible por su locura asesina. Ambos estaban conectados en un nivel tan profundo, que ni Batman ni Joker sabían exactamente hasta donde iría.

La pregunta era... ¿Joker estaba conectado con Bruce Wayne... o con Batman?

Cuando el espíritu del payaso se despidió de Tierra-1 y atravesó dimensión tras dimensión hasta llegar al mundo de los magos... esa pregunta fue respondida.

Joker ya no era nada, simplemente un fantasma que vaga por el mundo... sin embargo, tenía un propósito. Podía sentirlo. Podía oler al Batman. Y habría de hacer todo lo posible por encontrarse con él.

Pues... ellos son... almas gemelas.

--------------

Fin de la Parte 8

--------------

Notas del Autor: Como dice el titulo del capitulo, es un interludio, nada más. Joker va a cambiar las cosas tanto como lo ha hecho Batman.

Sí, en Tierra-1 (No sé si seguir llamándola así, teniendo en cuenta que ya no es exactamente lo mismo...) Dick Grayson (El primer Robin) tomó el titulo de Batman, y Stephanie Brown (Spoiler y luego, la cuarta Robin) es Robin. Dudo que vaya a profundizar mucho sobre lo que sucede en esta Tierra Alternativa. Pero eso no significa que sea la última escena ahí. Por cierto, los eventos de 'La Muerte de Superman' ya sucedieron ahí.

Ahora empieza el final de la Piedra Filosofal. Estoy seguro de que La Cámara Secreta va a ser más interesante y con bastantes más apariciones de Batman y posiblemente, incluso alguna que otra de Joker.


	10. Parte 9

Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 9

El Murciélago y el Dragón

--------------

Bruce miró aburrido como sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch se retiraban de los vestidores. Solamente quedaron él y Alicia Spinnet. Bruce se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a hacer lagartijas sin prestarle atención a la chica.

-Uhm... -murmuró ella desde los asientos, mirando apenada al muchacho.

Bruce detuvo sus ejercicios y levantó la vista. -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ella sonrió. -Pues... me preguntaba si querías... no sé... -se sonrojó.

Bruce frunció el ceño. -¿Pasa algo? -Batman podría haber reído, Granger era distinto a Wayne... más de lo que había pensado inicialmente.

Alicia Spinnet se levantó y caminó hasta donde él estaba. -¿Te gusto? -preguntó directamente, aunque se notaba por su cara roja que le costó.

Bruce se sentó en el suelo y la miró de arriba abajo. -Supongo -murmuró con una voz débil.

Ella se sentó junto a él y le tomó la cara con sus manos. -¿Nos besamos?

Bruce arqueó una ceja. -¿Por qué tanta prisa y por qué actúas así?

Alicia Spinnet le soltó y se alejó unos centímetros de él. -Nada, nada -miró al suelo apenada.

Él se rascó la cabeza. -No estarás bajo el efecto de alguna poción de amor, ¿no?

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe. -¡No! Soy yo...

Bruce suspiró. -Bueno... si quieres... -Ambos acercaron sus labios el uno al otro... pero antes de que pudieran besarse, escucharon una puerta que se abría.

-Olvide mi escoba... -escucharon a la voz de Angelina Johnson que cuando los vio se quedó petrificada.

Alicia se paró de golpe y tomó sus cosas e intentó escapar, pero la mirada de odio de Angelina le detuvo. -¡No hice nada! -gritó tratando de defenderse.

-¡Nada! -gritó la muchacha más alta que miraba alternativamente a Bruce y Alicia. -¡Tú sabías que él me gustaba!

Bruce se masajeó los ojos. -¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando?

Angelina miró a Bruce como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más. -¿Qué dices? ¡Los dos son unos idiotas!

Alicia pasó corriendo al lado de Angelina y escapó sin decir palabra. Angelina la siguió con la mirada, una mirada asesina.

Bruce tragó saliva, pidiéndole auxilio a Batman. -¿Estoy en problemas?

-¡Sabías que me gustabas! ¿O es acaso que no te gustan las chicas negras? ¡Claro! Debí saberlo... ¡Prefieres chicas blancas y rubias! -Gritó levantando sus manos exasperada.

Bruce se achicó un poco pero luego recuperó la compostura. -¡Oye! ¿Desde cuando somos novios?

-¡Pues desde nunca y nunca! -gritó ella y salió corriendo, olvidando la escoba que había ido a buscar en un principio.

Batman podría haberse matado de la risa ante la escena... sin embargo, Batman no hacía esas cosas. Bruce simplemente frunció el ceño, recogió sus cosas y decidió no darle mucha atención al asunto.

-Las mujeres están totalmente locas -murmuró para sí mismo.

--------------

-¡Bruce! -escuchó una voz hablándole, decidió comer tranquilo la tarta de queso que había separado para luego del almuerzo.

-¡Bruce! -repitió la voz.

Bruce levantó la vista y vio a Harry, Hermione y Ron mirándolo con expectación. -Oh... los tres chiflados -murmuró formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ron parpadeó. -¿Tres chiflados?

Hermione desvió la mirada. -Es una cosa muggle Ron, no entenderías.

-Oh -comentó el chico más alto, parpadeando repetidas veces.

Bruce tragó el último pedazo de tarta y los inspeccionó con la mirada... cuidando de no mirar a los ojos a su hermana. -¿Pasó algo?

Hermione se mordió el labio. -Es Hagrid.

-Hagrid -repitió Bruce con monotonía.

Harry asintió y se le acercó, hablando muy bajo. -Tiene un bebé dragón.

Bruce arqueó una ceja. -¿Dragón? Son ilegales...

Ron levantó su mano de entre su túnica que estaba muy hinchada. -¡Y que lo digas! Mira lo que me hizo la maldita cosa!

Los ojos del muchacho mayor se dilataron un poco al ver la mano del pelirrojo. -Se ve mal, deberías ir a la enfermería.

-¿Y decir qué? -preguntó Ron.

Bruce se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué raza era?

-Ni idea -murmuró Hermione, sorprendida de no saberlo.

Bruce se echó hacia atrás en su sillón, le encantaba cuando su hermana no sabía algo. Todo el asunto lo estaba animando luego de la desastrosa escena de la tarde. -Puede ser venenoso Ron, deberías ir con Madam Pomfey. Dile que te mordió algo y que no lo viste, que salió corriendo.

-¡Brillante! -exclamó el muchacho.

Bruce suspiró desanimado. -¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Harry miró alternativamente a Hermione y su hermano. -Hermione nos dijo que podías contactar a Batman.

Bruce arqueó una ceja y miró con cierta ira a Hermione. -¿Oh? ¿Dijo eso?

-Exacto... pues, el viernes vienen unos amigos de uno de los hermanos de Ron, es domador de dragones... y pueden deshacerse de Norbert. -Explicó Hermione -necesitamos la ayuda de Batman para que no nos atrapen.

Bruce miró a los tres y luego estalló en risas. -¡Norbert! ¿Hagrid llamó a su dragón Norbert?

Harry miró hacia todas partes nervioso, afortunadamente nadie en la sala común le había escuchado. -¡Más bajo!

-Sí... sí... simplemente... jeje... pensé que si Hagrid tuviera un dragón... le pondría, no sé, Lolo o algo así. -Comentó el muchacho de catorce sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No es gracioso... -murmuró Ron.

Bruce suspiró. -Weasley, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería... Harry, ve con él, tengo que hablar con mi hermana. -Harry asintió y se llevó a Ron luego de que ambos se despidieran.

Hermione de pronto encontró fascinantes sus zapatos. -¿Algo más? -preguntó.

-¿Qué planea Potter con la piedra?

Hermione levantó la vista. -Yo... yo no quiero espiarlo.

-¿Intentaste?

La chica volvió a bajar la cabeza, asintió. -Solamente vi recuerdos sin sentido.

-Pues cuenta. -Exclamó él, ansioso.

-Solamente... su madre gritando por la vida de él... Voldemort matando a sus padres... luego los Dursley... lo trataban muy mal. -Musitó ella cerrando sus ojos.

Bruce se llevó la mano al mentón. -Eso ya lo sabía... pero sin detalles, ¿tienes detalles?

Ella se enrojeció. -Lo tenían en un armario debajo de la escalera. Esa era su habitación.

-Oh -escapó de los labios de él que seguía pensativo. -¿Nada más?

-¡NADA MÁS! ¡Lo trataban como a un esclavo Bruce!

Bruce se encogió de hombros. -El pasado es pasado, pero... te pregunto si no sacaste nada más de su mente...

Hermione se mordió el labio otra vez, tanto que a Bruce le sorprendió que no le saliera sangre. -Si te lo digo... ¿dejo de ser espía?

Bruce sacudió su cabeza negativamente. -Teníamos un trato Hermione, además no es como si le estuvieras dando información al enemigo, yo voy a hacer lo posible por ayudarlo.

Ella le miró como pensando que no decía toda la verdad. Sin embargo suspiró, decidiendo confiar en su hermano. -Harry... él... tiene como un deseo de muerte.

Eso le interesó a Batman. -¿Deseo de muerte?

-O aspiraciones de héroe, no sé... -murmuró, luego continuó. -Cree que Snape es su enemigo a muerte... después de que supo que fue un seguidor de Voldemort.

-¿Y qué más?

-Como dije, tiene aspiraciones de héroe. O más bien... odia su fama. Odia que la gente lo aplauda por tener la cicatriz. Creo que él quiere... él quiere ganarse su fama, no tenerla porque sí. -Luego se quedó callada unos momentos. -Además... Snape trató de matarlo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-En el partido de Quidditch, ¿recuerdas? Estaba haciendo una maldición.

-O una contra-maldición -murmuró Bruce pensativamente.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, evidentemente no había pensado en la posibilidad. Pero luego se dio vuelta. -Eso es todo -y con eso, se alejó.

Bruce se masajeó los ojos. -Harry Potter... me equivoqué, no eres como yo... eres distinto, pero... -estaban hechos de la misma madera, concluyó Batman.

--------------

-Snape no es digno de confianza -dijo Batman entre dientes.

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza como decepcionado. -Ya se lo dije antes, señor Granger... tiene que confiar más.

Batman evadió la mirada del director. -Hermione me dijo que fue Snape quien trató de matar a Harry.

Dumbledore le miró atentamente. -Pero tú no piensas lo mismo, Batman.

Batman se quitó la máscara, suspiró y se despeinó el pelo con frustración. -No se le escapa una, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore sonrió. -No soy tan fanático por el control como tú... pero sí, pocas cosas que suceden en Hogwarts se me escapan.

Bruce asintió mirando al techo, recordando por momentos al primer Robin y como le había dejado para ser Nightwing. Sacudió su mente volviendo a los hechos del presente. -Profesor... ¿por qué confía en Snape?

-¿Por qué piensas que no trató de matar a Harry? -le devolvió la pregunta el director.

Bruce sonrió. Dumbledore estaba jugando al tenis de mente con Batman. -Simple, era una contra-maldición. Pero además le vi discutiendo con Quirrel luego del partido.

-Quirrel -musitó Dumbledore, como saboreando el nombre. -Él esconde algo... sí.

-¿No puede usar Legilimencia en él? -inquirió Bruce levantando su mano.

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza. -¿Desconfías más de Quirrel que de Snape?

Bruce bajó la vista. -No más, pero sí igual.

-¿Y Batman que piensa?

Bruce se colocó la máscara otra vez y frunció el ceño. -Batman piensa que ni Quirrel ni Snape son las mentes maestras detrás de esto.

Dumbledore tomó su barba. -Eso es cierto, muy cierto... sospecho de...

-Riddle -terminó de decir Batman cerrando sus ojos.

-Sí, Tom. Voldemort -murmuró el anciano, su voz perdiéndose y haciéndose débil por momentos.

Batman se llevó la mano a los ojos. -¿Va a enseñarme algún hechizo?

De pronto Dumbledore pareció recobrar fuerzas. -¡Oh! ¡Claro! Estoy seguro de que esto te será útil antes de que termines el año... -comentó buscando algo entre los cajones de su escritorio.

Batman miró atentamente al hombre mayor. -¿Qué es?

-Balroggmenta -respondió simplemente Dumbledore sacando un pergamino. -Es una de mis viejas anotaciones de la escuela... cuando era estudiante aquí en Hogwarts.

Batman tomó el pergamino y lo examinó. Sus ojos se volvieron como platos. -Esto... tiene todo el proceso de creación -murmuró tocando el pergamino como si fuera un gran tesoro.

-Claro, claro... solía ser muy creativo -respondió el director sonriendo. -¡Me gusta pensar que lo sigo siendo! -exclamó al tiempo que casi se le escapa una risa.

Batman levantó la vista. -Usted... es un genio, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza. -Me quieres comparar con esos... súper-héroes del otro mundo, ¿verdad?

Batman alejó su mirada otra vez del director. -Pues...

Dumbledore se acomodó sus anteojos de medialuna. -Te aseguro de que cualquier mago que haya llegado hasta donde yo estoy... o a cualquier punto, trabajo mucho para lograrlo. Por lo menos los que escogieron bien.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Algunos... los que caen en las Artes Oscuras... se puede decir que tomaron el camino fácil en lugar del correcto -se explicó.

Batman asintió y regresó su atención al pergamino. -¿Cómo aprendió a diseñar hechizos?

-Aritmacia, Runas y un poco de práctica. El arte de inventar hechizos es muy similar a la ciencia de los muggles, ¿sabías?

Batman digirió la información en un segundo. Se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta. -Practicaré esto.

Cuando el vigilante se retiró, el director de la escuela de magia suspiró cansado. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control... necesitaba desesperadamente evitar que Voldemort obtuviera la piedra... ¿pero cómo?

--------------

El siguiente día no fue bueno para Bruce... definitivamente fue pésimo.

Wood se le había acercado con una mirada acusadora. -Tenemos que hablar -le espetó

Bruce levantó la mirada confundida, se giró para ver a los gemelos Weasley y Lee que se encogieron de hombros, sin saber de qué quería hablar Oliver. -¿Sucede algo?

Oliver se sentó junto a Lee y miró como decepcionado a Bruce. -¿Por qué te involucraste con tus compañeras?

-¿Compañeras, -comenzó a decir Fred al tiempo que una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su rostro

-Como en más de una? -terminó George, riendo abiertamente.

Bruce les dedicó miradas asesinas y luego regresó su atención a Oliver. -No tengo idea de que hablas.

Oliver suspiró. -Hablo de Angelina y Alicia, por supuesto. -Explicó en tono cortante.

Los Weasley se taparon la boca fingiendo horror. -¡Oh! Que terrible noticia! -comenzó George. Oliver y Bruce suspiraron y se giraron a ver a Fred, quien sonrió.

-...dos flores puras! -exclamó levantando ambas manos dramáticamente.

-...humilladas y engañadas por este vil galán, Bruce Granger -recitó George apuntando con la palma de su mano a su amigo.

Fred se llevó la mano a los ojos y pretendió llorar. -que con sus ojos azules y su pelo rizado ha engañado su corazón.

Ambos unieron sus manos y giraron sus cuellos para mirar al techo. -¡Pobre e incierto el destino de nuestras amadas compañeras!

Olvier puso su mano sobre su boca y tosió. -Ya es suficiente, no quiero más de sus tonterías.

-¡Tonterías! ¿Nosotros? ¡Nunca! -exclamaron los gemelos al tiempo que se alejaban caminando lentamente, pero como si estuvieran en el ejercito.

Bruce mordió una tostada y luego arqueo una ceja hacia Oliver. -Asumo que las intenciones amorosas de ellas hacia mí son un problema.

El capitán del equipo de Quidditch suspiró y asintió. -Ellas vinieron a hablarme hace un rato.

-¿Oh sí? -preguntó Bruce arqueando una ceja, claramente sorprendido. -¿Qué dijeron?

-Que o te ibas tú, o se van ellas.

Bruce se mordió el labio. -¿Ahora están aliadas? Pensé que no se hablaban -comentó buscándolas con la mirada, finalmente las divisó entrar juntas al Gran Salón. -Supongo que fue un error por mi parte.

Oliver echo su cabeza sobre la mesa. -¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto? Nuestro equipo es fuerte... estas cosas...

Bruce le detuvo levantando su mano. -No te preocupes... me quieres fuera del equipo, ¿verdad?

Oliver suspiró. -Granger, sabes que no es eso... pero sinceramente, no podemos jugar si nuestros tres cazadores no actúan en equipo. No sirve de nada si no confían entre ellos.

Bruce parpadeó recordando las palabras de Dumbledore. Sonrió. -No te preocupes, no dejo que el ego nuble mi vista... renuncio al equipo.

Oliver levantó sus manos como queriendo detener un tren o algo así. -¡Oh no! ¡Nada de eso! Solamente quiero ponerte en el banco... o sea, en la reserva.

Bruce arqueó una ceja. -Confío en el equipo actual y en el jugador o jugadora que decidas que me reemplace... -explicó, luego tragó saliva. -De cualquier manera... Harry Potter gana los partidos por sí solo, apenas y necesita nuestra ayuda.

Oliver rió ante el comentario del buscador. -¿Verdad que sí? Es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Gryffindor en años. -Se incorporó. -Bueno, adiós Bruce, espero que más adelante puedas regresar al equipo. -Comentó acercándole su mano al otro muchacho.

El Granger asintió y se dieron un apretón de manos. -Ganen el torneo.

-Por supuesto, con Potter y los Weasley no debería haber problemas -comentó con una sonrisa Oliver, contento de no haber tenido que sacar a patadas a Bruce del equipo.

--------------

El viernes por la noche, recordó salir para ayudar a Harry y Hermione con el dragón Norbert (La lesión de Ron probó ser más sería de lo que parecía), así que le pidió el Mapa del Merodeador a los gemelos Weasley y luego salió de la torre Gryffindor. Buscó una habitación segura y se cambió de ropa al traje de Batman. En menos de media hora estaba esperando al par en la Torre de Astronomía.

Sonrió cuando vio cuatro píes caminar torpemente cerca de él. El Bruce dentro de Batman decidió jugarles una broma. -Trescientos puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter, Granger... ¿Qué piensan que hacen? ¿Están aquí para besuquearse acaso? -acusó con su mejor imitación de la voz de Snape.

Los cuatro pies dieron un salto y luego la capa de invisibilidad se movió un poco, revelando sus rostros por un segundo. Bruce memorizó la cara de terror de Hermione en su mente, parecía como si su mayor temor en la vida fuera decepcionar a un profesor.

Batman decidió tomar control. -No se preocupen... no soy así siempre -comentó con una voz hosca.

-Por Merlín... casi me muero del susto -comentó la voz de Hermione, bastante irritada.

-No pensé que Batman fuera un bromista -agregó la de Harry, muy sorprendido. ¿Acaso ese era el hombre que les salvó del Troll y luego uso una maldición que afectó su cicatriz?

Batman mantenía un rostro como de piedra. -Como dije antes, no soy así siempre. Vamos, quítense la capa. No hay nadie cerca.

De pronto frente a él aparecieron Harry y Hermione, junto a un 'pequeño' dragón bebé enjaulado. -Norbert -murmuró al tiempo que les ayudaba a mover la jaula hasta la cima de la torre.

-¿Cómo sabes que no hay nadie por aquí? -preguntó de pronto Hermione, luego se masajeó los ojos. -¿Y de donde sacaste ese uniforme?

Harry miró de arriba abajo al vigilante. -Te ves distinto la verdad...

Batman les sonrió. -Mejore.

Harry no pareció estar convencido de que esa fuera una respuesta. -Por cierto... ¿Tienes algo que ver con Voldemort?

-¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

De pronto Harry sacó su varita y le apuntó a Batman. -La última vez que nos vimos... la primera vez que nos vimos, usaste una maldición que me causo dolor en la cicatriz... me hizo recordar algo, el pasado.

Batman miró al muchacho sin inmutarse ante la varita. Después de todo, su traje estaba hecho de piel de dragón. Lo bastante fuerte como para repeler cualquier cosa que un alumno de primero supiera. -Cruciatus -musitó simplemente.

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron como platos. -¿Cru...cruciatus?

Harry la miró por un segundo. -¿Conoces eso?

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca. -Es una... una maldición imperdonable, junto con la maldición para controlar la mente y la... maldición asesina.

Harry mostró sus dientes a Batman. -Entonces... sí eres un... mortifago, ¿verdad? ¿O eres un vampiro o algo así?

Batman se rió. Pocas veces se reía. -No soy nada de eso. Y las maldiciones imperdonables no son imperdonables si son usadas en seres no-humanos que no tengan protección del ministerio.

Harry bajó la varita unos centímetros. -Entonces... ¿quién eres exactamente?

Batman miró al cielo. -Ahí llegan los amigos de Weasley. Granger, recuerda lo que te dijo tu hermano. Potter, eres valiente.

Los alumnos de primero se giraron y saludaron a los amigos de Charlie, pero cuando se dieron vuelta otra vez... Batman había desaparecido. Hermione se sonrió y Harry entrecerró los ojos. La muchacha de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho Batman antes de desaparecer y se encargó de no dejar de mirar a los ojos a Harry hasta que bajaron de la torre, husmeando en su mente y buscando algo, lo que fuera.

Por supuesto, cuando escucharon una voz malvada a sus espaldas se helaron y Hermione dejó de usar la Legilimencia en Harry. -Oh, oh... pero si son dos de los alumnos más creídos de toda la escuela. La estrella local, Harry Potter y la sabelotodo Hermione Granger... ¿Quién hubiera creído que a la edad de once estarían aquí... besuqueándose?

Hermione se sonrojó y se ocultó detrás de Harry, que simplemente miraba desafiante a Snape.

--------------

Fin de la Parte 9

--------------

Notas del Autor: Voy a ser sincero, NO ME GUSTA EL QUIDDITCH... Bruce no va a participar más en el equipo, por lo menos por ahora. Lo tuve en un inicio ahí principalmente para hacer un paralelismo con Harry y para que el Batman volviera a 'confiar'. Bruce ya sabe que no está solo, y sabe perfectamente que no es el protagonista en la futura guerra contra Voldemort... pero Batman quiere hacer lo imposible por mejorar al mundo lo más que puede... su ego choca con el de Bruce.

No puedo creer lo mucho que me costó este capitulo... digo, ODIO el episodio de Norbert, pero no pensé que tanto como para nublarme las ganas de escribir. Tuve que rehacer varias escenas y saqué otras para no quedarme con lo Canon.

En el próximo capitulo va a haber una divergencia grande.

Estamos a dos partes del final de la Piedra Filosofal.


	11. Parte 10

El Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 10

El Otro Elegido: Evoluciona o Muere

--------------

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras miraba con irritación a su hermano. -Nos prometiste que nos ayudarías con Norbert.

Bruce se refregó los ojos, estaba casi llorando de la risa. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura. -Si refrescas tu memoria, sabrías que los ayudé.

Hermione dio una patada al suelo. -¡Me dieron castigo! ¡Restaron Ciento cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor!

Bruce abrió y cerró la boca. -¿Ciento cincuenta? ¿Segura?

Su hermana asintió. -Neville salió a advertirnos que Malfoy sabía que estábamos ahí...

El Granger mayor se cruzó de brazos. -Y supongo que les restaron cincuenta puntos por cada uno...

Ella se llevó las manos a la cara, como si no quisiera que nadie la viera. -Esto es terrible... terrible.

Bruce formó una mueca en su rostro. -Pues... recupera los puntos, no es tan difícil.

-¡No es tan difícil! ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Claro que es difícil! -gritó exasperada.

Bruce entrecerró sus ojos. -Hay algo más, ¿verdad? No fueron Ciento cincuenta... -murmuró, la verdad, si hubiera checado el total de puntos de las casas lo sabría, pero como recién se levantaba no tenía idea.

Hermione se sonrojó. -Snape nos agarró luego de que te desaparecieras.

Bruce frunció la nariz mofándose. -Nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en Hogwarts, deberías saber eso. -Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la mirada asesina de su hermana.

-En fin, nos acusó de que estábamos ahí... 'para bazuquearnos'... McGonnagal estaba furiosa, a nosotros nos restó cien puntos. -Casi lo dijo murmurando.

-Guau... Cien... ¿Cada uno? -no esperó a que ella le respondiera -entonces... Doscientos Cincuenta. Ouch.

-No hay manera de recuperar tantos puntos... no la hay -comentó ella mirando al suelo. -Todos me deben odiar.

Bruce miró alrededor, por primera vez percatándose de que el resto de los Gryffindor estaban sentados lejos de ellos. Evadiéndolos. Y de tanto en tanto dedicándoles miradas feas. -Supongo... pero sabes que todos son unos idiotas.

Hermione se volvió a morder el labio. -Si te hubieras quedado...

Bruce desvió la mirada. -Lo hubiera hecho, si tu novio no hubiera decidido que era buen momento para atacarme.

-¡Que no es mi novio!

Bruce le sonrió. -¿Entonces Ron es tu novio?

Hermione tenía las orejas rojas... y por lo general no se veían mucho sus orejas. -¡Tampoco!

Bruce se llevó la mano al mentón, como fingiendo estar pensando intensamente. -Mmm... ¿Tal vez ambos son tus novios?

-¡Qué dices! -gritó levantándose y golpeando la mesa.

El rostro de su hermano de pronto se volvió totalmente serio. -Bueno... esos dos chicos están más unidos a ti de lo que creía que iban a estar... y tú parece que no haces ningún intento por tener amigas.

Ella se sentó otra vez, con la cara dura como piedra. -¿Debo juntarme con Brown o Patil?

Bruce suspiró. -Las llamas por sus apellidos... Bueno, como sea, no. No tienes que hacer eso. Simplemente te aviso, si tus dos mejores amigos son varones... bueno, seguramente vas a terminar enamorándote de uno de los dos -se detuvo un momento y miró el techo pensativamente -o de los dos. Y sea como sea que termine eso, no va a terminar nada bonito.

Ella arqueó una ceja. -¿Nada bonito?

Bruce suspiró y se incorporó -Nada bonito -repitió. -Puede pasar que termines con uno y el otro termine odiándolos a los otros dos. O tal vez no, pero terminen separándose porque ya no son tres. Y si te enamoras de los dos... pues, eso si que va a terminar feo. O se van a pelear entre ellos, o van a decidir que tú eres... ¿cómo decirlo? 'demasiado para cualquiera de los dos'

-Todo eso se te acaba de ocurrir para molestarme, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella luego de casi un minuto.

Bruce se sonrió. -Tal vez. De cualquier manera... tengo que verme con Gred y Forge, ahí vienen tus novios. Hasta luego -y con eso se alejó sin decir más.

Ron y Harry se sentaron uno a cada lado de Hermione y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Apenas y se dieron cuenta de lo roja que estaba la cara de su amiga.

--------------

Batman entró en la oficina del director. Éste parecía estar preparando una poción o algo similar sobre su escritorio. -¡Ah! ¡Señor Granger! Excelente, excelente...

Batman se acercó al director de Hogwarts y miró lo que sea que estaba preparando Dumbledore. -¿Y esto?

-Esto, Bataman, es un Pensieve -explicó al tiempo que colocaba su varita sobre su sien y luego vertía algo gris y brillante dentro del Pensieve.

Batman miró alternativamente a Dumbledore y su Pensieve. -Eso... es para ver recuerdos, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore bajó la vista, Batman podría haber jurado que por un segundo vio una lagrima recorrer la mejilla del anciano. -Sí -respondió luego de recomponerse. -Lo que vamos a ver ahora... tienes que jurar que nunca se lo dirás a nadie más a menos que esté seguro de que sea necesario.

Batman asintió sin preocuparse. -Entonces hoy vamos a ver memorias... bueno, suena interesante. Mejor que los libros de historia. -Comentó el vigilante, tratando de no preguntarle al director el motivo por el cual se... sentía mal.

Dumbledore asintió. -Sin embargo, primero te tengo que explicar algunas cosas.

-Adelante.

Dumbledore se conjuró un sillón y se sentó en éste. -Hace muchos años... bueno, para ti por lo menos, existía un hechicero que se hacía llamar Grindelwald. No era muy diferente a Voldemort.

-Lo leí en los libros de historia, sí -comentó Batman, entendiendo hacia donde iba la conversación.

-Como habrás leído en esos libros, fui yo quien lo aniquiló. -Comentó el director con una voz queda.

Batman asintió y se acercó a la ventana de la oficina, miraba la luna con intranquilidad. -Esto tiene que ver con Riddle... y Potter.

-Algo, sí. Pero necesitaba que vieras esto antes de decidir qué hacer con Harry -explicó el anciano nuevamente poniéndose de pie. -Cuando terminemos de ver mis recuerdos, tendré dos opciones.

Batman abrió y cerró la boca. -¿Opciones?

-Por un lado, puedo dejar que Harry crezca como un niño normal y darle una chance de ser feliz... -comenzó Dumbledore, cerrando sus ojos. -Por otro, puedo contarle la horrible realidad y obligarlo a crecer.

Batman miró la luna silenciosamente. No comentó sobre la nueva información. Simplemente gruñó recordando su propia vida. Las tres. Primero la de Bruce Wayne, que perdió a sus padres. Luego la de Batman, que nació en un inicio para vengar a los Wayne y luego se dedicó a asegurarse de que nadie sufriera el mismo destino. Finalmente, Granger, que no tenía un pasado como los otros dos, pero... aun así estaba marcado.

Dumbledore volvió a hablar. -No espero que escojas por mí, Batman, simplemente quiero tu opinión.

Batman asintió, regresando al mundo en el que estaba. Se giró y le sonrió débilmente a Dumbledore. -Veamos a ese tal Grindelwald... por cierto, era Hitler, ¿no?

Dumbledore asintió al tiempo que él y Batman se acercaban al Pensieve y de pronto parecía que éste los absorbía.

Cayeron...

Cayeron...

Hasta que llegaron a la misma oficina. En 1945.

Todo era blanco y negro. Pero... había algo de color en el ambiente. No era fácil de percibir, pero Batman lo notaba.

-Grindelwald aterrorizó todo Europa con sus ejércitos, mató cientos de miles de hijos de muggles al mismo tiempo que, con su alter ego de Hitler, mató a tantos o más Judíos. -Explicó Dumbledore levantando sus manos. -Lo que estás a punto de ver sucedió cinco días antes de su final.

Batman asintió y se giró cuando escuchó que la puerta de la oficina se abría. Un Dumbledore más joven entró y no parecía feliz. -¡Necesito que escapes! ¡Puedes ir a América! -espetó.

Batman cerró sus ojos un segundo, no esperaba ver a un Dumbledore temperamental en el pasado. Cuando los abrió casi cae de la sorpresa.

Detrás del director de Hogwarts... venía un muchacho, no podía tener más de veinte años, probablemente menos. Pero lo que le sorprendió a Batman fue... su rostro.

Era Harry.

Más adulto, pero era Harry.

O más bien, era muy parecido a Harry. Era rubio. Y por lo que podía sentir, tenía ojos azules.

-¿Qué es esto? -cuestionó girándose hacia el Dumbledore que junto a él observaba la escena.

-Ese es mi hijo, Harry Lancelot Dumbledore.

Harry no parecía feliz con el otro Dumbledore. -¡No voy a escapar padre! -gritó, confirmando la declaración del director.

El otro Dumbledore parecía furioso. -¿Quieres morir acaso? No voy a permitirlo.

-¡No tienes salida! -gritó Harry al tiempo que golpeaba una de las estanterías de la oficina y un montón de libros cayeron al suelo.

El otro Dumbledore miró al suelo. -No tenías porque hacer eso. -Murmuró al tiempo que levantaba uno de los libros. Batman lo identificó como el libro de Pociones avanzadas que los alumnos de sexto usaban.

Harry se llevó la mano al pelo y se despeinó. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina. -Perdón... -murmuró, aunque no parecía que realmente lo sentía. -Es que... padre, es mi destino.

El otro Dumbledore levantó su varita y con un movimiento de ésta los libros volvieron a sus lugares. -¿Y si no lo es? La profecía...

-¡La profecía dice que yo tengo el poder para aniquilarlo! ¡YO! -gritó Harry, parecía que tenía ganas de destrozar toda la habitación.

Dumbledore suspiró. -También puede que hable de mí, ¿y si es así?

Harry frunció el entrecejo. -También puede que hable de ambos, los dos juntos.

El Dumbledore junto a Batman tenía los ojos cerrados. -Tan joven... -Batman le escuchó decir.

El Dumbledore del pasado se sentó junto a su hijo. -Tú... -bajó la vista -también la interpretaste así. Lo que me temía.

-¿Lo qué temías? ¡Padre! Somos la única esperanza del mundo mágico... ¡No! ¡De todo el mundo! -los ojos de Harry parecieron brillar por un segundo. -¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-No somos esclavos del destino, lo deberías saber -comentó el otro Dumbledore pensativamente.

-Tal vez no, pero dime... ¿qué hubiera dicho mamá? A ella la mataron por ser muggle ni siquiera entiendo por que la odiaban. ¿Crees que ella hubiera querido que su esposo e hijo hubieran dado la espalda al mundo cuando tenían el poder de salvarlo?

El otro Dumbledore frunció el ceño. -¿Y crees que hubiera estado feliz si supiera que su hijo probablemente muera en el intento?

Harry sonrió, simplemente sonrió. -Alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez... que la muerte es simplemente el comienzo de otra gran aventura. Y me enseñó también que siempre hay dos caminos principales, lo correcto y lo fácil. Dime padre, ¿qué hubiera dicho ese hombre si te viera a ti ahora?

De pronto todo se volvió borroso. La memoria terminó. Batman se giró para ver al director. Dumbledore estaba llorando. Por primera vez Batman sentía al gran hechicero como lo que era... un hombre. Se sintió mal de la sola idea de compararlo con Superman.

Dumbledore se llevó la mano a la cara y se refregó los ojos. -Hubiera dicho... adelante hijo.

Bruce bajó la vista. -Tú también perdiste a un ser querido.

El anciano asintió. -Pero... vamos a la próxima memoria. Esta es unos momentos antes de la muerte de Grindelwald.

De pronto todo volvió a cambiar. Ya no estaban en la oficina del director, sino sobre un barco. Batman lo identificó como uno de la flota Alemana de la segunda guerra mundial.

El Harry rubio apareció de pronto, con su varita en lo alto. Desafiante. -¡Es tu final Adolf!

Su oponente rió maniáticamente y le lanzó un hechizo de color anaranjado que golpeó a Harry de lleno en el pecho. -¡El nombre es Grindelwald!

Dumbledore apareció en la escena. -Deja al chico, Grendel. -Ordenó con firmeza.

Grindelwald se giró y le sonrió al director de Hogwarts. -Oh, mi gran amigo Albus... ¿cómo está Jaquenetta? Oh... ahora lo recuerdo... muerta -sonrió con tal maldad que Batman solamente lo pudo asociar con los pesos pesados de Tierra-1, Joker vino a la mente.

Dumbledore levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a Grindelwald, éste desapareció y reapareció detrás del director que instantáneamente esquivó una maldición de Grindelwald.

Harry abrió los ojos de pronto y observó el duelo de titanes. Se tocó el pecho.

Sangraba.

Miró a su padre con una sonrisa. -Tenías razón... padre.

Pero de pronto... uno de los hechizos de Grindelwald dio en el blanco.

La pierna de Dumbledore estaba lesionada. Casi parecía que estaba apunto de perderla.

-¡PADRE! -gritó Harry incorporándose de pronto. Gruñó ante el dolor pero de cualquier manera lanzó una maldición hacia donde estaba Grindelwald. El Señor Oscuro desapareció y reapareció a sus espaldas.

-Los Dumbledore... una estirpe que morirá ahora. -Comentó al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo sangre. Levantó su varita.

-¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! -Gritó Dumbledore. Pero... para sorpresa de Batman, no era el Dumbledore del pasado. Era el que estaba junto a él viendo los recuerdos.

Batman tomó el brazo del anciano. -Es solo un recuerdo profesor... -dijo débilmente. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo el otro.

Dumbledore asintió débilmente. -Este... este es el momento que me dio la determinación que necesité para derrotarlo.

El Dumbledore del pasado no pudo incorporarse a tiempo. Fue lento. Oyó con horror las más terribles palabras.

-Avada Kedavra -y una ráfaga verde decretó la muerte de Harry Lancelot Dumbledore.

El cuerpo del muchacho rubió cayó sin vida a los pies de Grindelwald. -Oh... ¿todavía puedes pelear? Excelente, así le probaré al mundo lo equivocados que estaban. -Le lanzó una maldición a Dumbledore, pero éste había desaparecido... o se había hecho invisible.

-¡Sal de tu escondite viejo idiota amante de muggles! -gritó Grindelwald con ira, luego se calmó y formó una sonrisa calculadora. -De cualquier manera, no puedes matarme, soy inmortal.

-¿Inmortal? -preguntó una voz, pero venía de todas partes, como si no estuviera realmente en el plano de los vivos.

-Hice un Horcrux, viejo tonto, no puedes matarme, con profecía o sin profecía, no tienes poder sobre mí -explicó con irritación el tirano.

Dumbledore de pronto apareció frente a Grindelwald. -Ya veo... así que eso fue lo que hizo Harry...

-¿Hizo qué? -preguntó Grindelwald lanzando una maldición que Dumbledore contrarrestó casi sin intentarlo.

-Destruyó tu Horcrux, Adolf, el chico te mató y ahora yo voy a aniquilarte -levantó su varita y murmuró unas palabras inaudibles.

De pronto todo se hizo borroso otra vez. Y estaban nuevamente en la oficina del director. La del presente.

Batman se quedó tieso un segundo. Luego coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Dumbledore. -Yo... lo siento.

Dumbledore sonrió mirando hacia otra parte. -Tal vez sea por eso que confío tanto en ti, eres parecido a mí... también perdiste un hijo.

Batman bajó la vista. -Bruce Wayne y Batman perdieron un hijo. Bruce Granger nunca conoció a Jason Todd.

-Lo sé -murmuró Dumbledore al tiempo que se sentaba e invitaba al otro a hacer lo mismo.

Dumbledore luego de un minuto de silencio resumió la charla. -El destino de Harry... Harry Dumbledore, era destruir el Horcrux de Grindelwald.

-¿Qué es un Horcrux? Es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso. -Murmuró Batman, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que podría ser.

-Es un objeto que guarda un fragmento de alma. Así la persona es inmortal siempre y cuando el Horcrux no sea destruido. -Explicó el hechicero lo mejor que pudo.

Batman se quitó la mascara. -Entiendo -murmuró Bruce -en el mundo de Batman... había gente que hacía cosas similares.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Señor Granger -musitó con una sonrisa Dumbledore al ver el rostro de Bruce.

-¿Cómo se relaciona esto con Voldemort exactamente? -cuestionó el alumno de catorce años con sumo interés.

Dumbledore no se molestó en esperar para decirle. Confiaba en Batman. Ya había leído su mente varias veces. Había discutido con sigo mismo si lo que estaba por hacer era lo que debía hacer. Pero... lo fácil era no decir. Callar. Lo difícil: compartir la información vital.

-El único con poder para aniquilar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes -la recitó rápidamente. Como si las paredes tuvieran oídos. Pero Batman captó todo.

Bruce se volvió a colocar la mascara de Batman. -Es Harry... como lo imaginaba.

Dumbledore asintió. -La profecía no indicaba inicialmente a Harry, también podría haber hablado de Neville Longbottom.

Batman se llevó la mano al mentón. -Quieres que te ayude a decidir el futuro de Harry. Abiertamente reconocer esta profecía como verdadera podría ser peligroso...

Dumbledore suspiró. -Mi instinto me dice que es verdadera, Harry... Harry crecerá para ser un gran mago. Pero... prepararlo para enfrentar su destino...

-...podría significar arrancarle la niñez -terminó Batman.

-Sí -musitó simplemente Dumbledore. Tenía la garganta seca.

Batman se incorporó. -Esto... tiene que ver también con la Piedra Filosofal. Voldemort la busca. Si esto es cierto, tal vez sea inevitable un enfrentamiento entre héroe y villano. -Caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina. -Amigo, no puedo ayudarte a decidir todavía. Esperemos... esperemos a que el asunto de la Piedra se resuelva.

Albus Dumbledore asintió lentamente, relativamente sorprendido por el hecho de que Batman lo considerara un amigo. Cerró sus ojos. Él pensaba lo mismo.

Lo fácil era no decirle a Harry la verdad. Protegerlo.

Lo correcto era informarle y esperar a que él haga lo que sea que tenga que hacer.

¿Pero si Voldemort mata a Harry entonces qué? La profecía tranquilamente podría predecir el asesinato de Harry por parte de Voldemort...

-Los dos caminos... no siempre son tan fáciles de distinguir, Harry -musitó el anciano al tiempo que una última lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

--------------

El 26 de Mayo Harry, Hermione, Neville y Draco tuvieron su castigo.

Al comienzo le excitó la idea a Harry, teniendo en cuenta que básicamente tenía que pasar la noche con Hagrid y visitar el Bosque Prohibido... Claro, hasta que Hagrid les dijo que estaban buscando un unicornio... uno que había sido atacado por algo, o alguien. En un momento tuvieron que separarse, Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron por un lado, Draco y Neville fueron por otro junto al perro de Hagrid, Fang. Sin embargo, por una pequeña... pelea entre Neville y Draco, Hagrid terminó cambiando los grupos, Harry y Neville siguieron con Fang y Hermione y Draco con Hagrid. Después de todo, dejar al chico de Slytherin solo con alguno de los muchachos de Gryffindor no parecía buena idea.

Claro. Hagrid no se imaginaba que Harry y Neville fueran a encontrar al unicornio... y además...

A lo que lo había matado.

Era una escena horrible, el unicornio estaba caído recostado. Parecía dormir. Eso si no fuera por el rastro de sangre plateada y brillante. Y el ser que siseaba y mordía al animal mágico. Le chupaba la sangre.

Harry dio un paso adelante. Trago saliva pero igualmente estaba dispuesto a demostrar que no era un cobarde. -¡Aléjate! -gritó al ser. Neville había sacado su varita pero temblaba.

De pronto el monstruo se percató de la presencia de los dos niños y rugió como un animal. -¡Potteerrrrr!

Neville casi da un salto del susto al oír la voz de la... persona que estaba frente a ellos. Especialmente cuando Harry cayó al suelo tomándose la frente. Se retorcía de dolor.

-¡La cicatriz! -escuchó gemir al muchacho de anteojos.

-Potter -repitió el ser dando un paso hacia ellos. Sacó una varita de entre sus ropas. -¡Crucio!

Neville de pronto pensó en sus padres al observar horrorizado a Harry retorcerse de dolor. Dio un paso adelante. -¡Aléjate de él! ¡No lo toques! -encontró valor de donde no sabía que lo tenía. Se colocó entre Harry y su torturador.

El ser siseó algo, parecía estar hablando consigo mismo. -Apártate niño, no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. ¡Obedece a Lord Voldemort!

Neville temblaba. Estaba aterrado. Sin embargo... no estaba dispuesto a obedecer. -¡No!

Voldemort levantó su varita. -¡Avada Kedavra!

Neville observó horrorizado la ráfaga verde que salió de la varita del mago... del demonio. Pero justo cuando estaba por golpearlo. Algo sucedió.

Todo se volvió blanco y Neville cayó al suelo. Escuchó a Voldemort gritar de dolor.

Voldemort regresó a tomar sangre del unicornio y luego huyó, demasiado débil como para arriesgarse a que llegara la caballería para el par de niños. Por supuesto, no dejaba de preguntarse lo que había sucedido.

Neville estaba en el suelo junto a Harry, pero... respiraba. Ambos estaban bien.

Voldemort tembló cuando vio la cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente de Neville Longbottom.

--------------

Fin del Capitulo 10

--------------

NA: Bueno, ahí están los cambios. La historia no debería ser muy lineal ahora. El cambio en el destino de Neville es importante para afectar el destino de Harry. Tenía que hacerlo ahora, era la mejor oportunidad. Sé que de Neville Longbottom no se sabía nada en este fic hasta ahora... pero igual, básicamente todo lo que sucedió hasta este punto en canon en la vida de Neville, sucedió aquí.

Harry Lancelot Dumbledore va a tener alguna aparición en recuerdos en algún momento futuro. Y sí, es físicamente prácticamente igual a Harry, las únicas diferencias son: el color de pelo rubio (no platinado, simplemente rubio oscuro, casi castaño), los ojos azules y la ausencia de la cicatriz.

Grindelwald, a diferencia de Voldemort, solamente hizo un Horcrux y Harry Dumbledore lo destruyó en algún momento antes de la segunda representación del recuerdo del buen director.


	12. Parte 11

El Un murciélago entre magos 

--------------

Parte 11

La Piedra, el Troll y el Ojo Mágico

--------------

Harry despertó con un dolor de cabeza. O más bien, el fantasma del dolor de la cicatriz.

¿Qué había sucedido en el bosque? No podía dejar de preguntárselo.

Abrió sus ojos y notó que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela. Buscó a su costado sus anteojos y se los colocó torpemente. Se tocó la frente. -Esto es cada vez más raro -murmuró para sí mismo.

Se concentró. ¿Qué había pasado?

Recordó que estaba con Neville. Luego su mente saltó al unicornio. La sangre plateada

El monstruo.

Voldemort.

Estaba seguro. Era él. Incluso creyó haberlo oído declararse a sí mismo como Lord Voldemort.

Se giró y observó la cama a su lado. Neville dormía. Parecía no tener pesadillas de ningún tipo. De hecho, hasta creía haberle visto una sonrisa.

Harry se sentó en la cama y observó detenidamente al otro Gryffindor. -¿Neville?

El muchacho se movió un poco y murmuró algo ininteligible, seguía dormido.

Harry frunció el ceño y se salió de su cama. Caminó hasta donde estaba Neville y le movió el hombro. -Despierta -le dijo suavemente. Luego, la vio.

La Otra Cicatriz.

Neville tenía una exactamente igual a la suya.

Harry dio un paso atrás y luego se tocó su propia cicatriz. De pronto recordó el resto. Neville le había protegido. ¿Por qué? Neville era el más cobarde de todos los Gryffindor. Y sin embargo, era el único que realmente se había parado frente a Voldemort.

Harry hizo un ademán para volver a intentar a despertar a Neville. Sin embargo luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo más que podía hacer era dejarlo dormir un rato. Se sentó en su propia cama, quedándose con sus pensamientos.

Voldemort intentó matarlos a los dos. Eso era obvio. Pero por primera vez se pregunto algo que nunca siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Por qué?

Volvió a mirar a Neville. Era obvio que había tratado de asesinarlo para poder llegar a Harry sin problemas. Pero... ¿No podría Voldemort encargarse fácilmente de un alumno de primero?

Harry se tomó la cabeza. -Tal vez no. Tal vez estaba débil -murmuró por lo bajo.

Fue entonces cuando entraron Hermione y Ron. Harry no sabía si estar contento de verlos o molesto porque lo habían alejado de sus pensamientos. Decidió quedarse con lo contento cuando Hermione lo abrazó y Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Estábamos preocupados, Harry -comentó el Weasley sentándose a un costado de la cama. Hermione le imitó, sentándose del otro lado.

Harry les sonrió, como fingiendo que todo estaba bien. -Me dolía la cicatriz -comentó tocándosela -pero la verdad, ahora no es más que un dolor de cabeza.

Hermione asintió. -Madam Pomfey nos dijo que ibas a estar tomando pociones para eso.

Harry se llevó la mano al pelo y miró a Hermione a los ojos. -Pues... ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Hermione se mantuvo un momento mirándolo atentamente. Cuando Harry se volvió impaciente, ella sacudió su cabeza. -Uno de los centauros del Bosque Prohibido te ayudo a ti y a... -se giró y frunció el ceño -Neville.

Ron puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó dedicándole una mirada extraña a Hermione -ella no me quiere decir nada.

Hermione de pronto se incorporó y observó a Neville. -Una cicatriz -murmuró.

Harry suspiró y asintió. -Voldemort estaba ahí -comentó como si no tuviera importancia. No dejo de notar como Ron saltaba del susto ante la sola mención del nombre. Eso le hacía estar todavía más agradecido con Neville.

Hermione parecía estar inspeccionado a Neville como si fuera un proyecto de la escuela. -Neville fue quien te salvó¿verdad?

Harry abrió y cerró la boca. Frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ron miró a sus dos amigos y se sonrió al ver como Hermione se sonrojaba y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. -Ella es muy atenta Harry, ya sabes eso.

Harry asintió, parecía haber aceptado la teoría de Ron. Sin embargo, se mantenía cauto. -Sí, Neville recibió una maldición, Abra Cadabra o algo así.

Hermione dio un salto. -¡Avada Kedavra¡La maldición asesina! Ron se masajeó la frente. -¿Cómo hace para saber tanto si es hija de muggles?

-Cállate, Ron -espetó la chica al tiempo que volvía a su silla junto a Harry. -Si Voldemort... oh deja de ser tan cobarde Ron. -Espetó a un Ron tembloroso. -Si Voldemort atacó a Neville con eso, debió morir.

Harry se tocó su cicatriz. -Yo también¿verdad?

Hermione asintió. -La única persona que había sobrevivido a esa maldición eras tú, Harry... hasta ahora.

-Bueno, me alegro que Neville no esté muerto... ¿pero por qué sobrevivimos? Digo... no tiene sentido -comentó Harry pensativamente.

Hermione sonrió. -Mejor dejemos que gente como Dumbledore se pregunte eso, tenemos que estudiar para nuestros exámenes.

Ron profirió un chirrido. -Oh¡no¿Siempre es la escuela para ti¡Esto es importante!

Hermione puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, tratando de lucir autoritaria. -¡La escuela también lo es, Ronald¡Los exámenes empiezan la próxima semana!

Harry cerró sus ojos. -Y la escuela cierra poco después... La Piedra...

Hermione suspiró. -Sí, supongo que Snape va a tratar de robarla pronto.

Ron sonrió un poco, prefería hablar de aventuras que de la escuela. -¿Al final que dice tu hermano de Snape?

Hermione sacudió un poco su cabeza. -Nada, dice que es digno de confianza, que Dumbledore piensa lo mismo.

Harry levantó la vista. -¿Y qué piensa realmente?

La chica pareció un tanto sorprendida con la pregunta, pero respondió de cualquier manera. -Piensa que Snape es el culpable.

Harry asintió. -Snape es un mortifago, y Voldemort está cerca. Snape... trata de robar la piedra para que Voldemort vuelva a tener todo su poder.

Ron saltó del susto con prácticamente cada palabra de Harry. -¿Quieren dejar de decir el nombre del Innombrable?

Hermione soltó un bufido. -Honestamente Ron, cállate.

Harry miró a Hermione y sonrió. -¿Qué acabas de hacer?

La chica desvió la mirada. -Erm¿un bufido?

Ron se rió. Al poco tiempo los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

--------------

Batman no parecía estar contento. Dumbledore... tampoco.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -preguntó el Vigilante oscuro al director de la escuela.

Dumbledore se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Luego suspiró. -No entiendo lo que pasó sinceramente... Voldemort estaba ahí, eso es seguro. Y marcó a Neville Longbottom como su igual.

Batman se sentó en uno de los sillones de la oficina. -Igual que a Potter. ¿Cómo funciona exactamente eso de la marca?

Dumbledore lo pensó un momento. -Voldemort lanzó la maldición asesina a Neville, esta rebotó. Lo mismo sucedió con Harry, pero esta vez, Voldemort tenía la sangre de unicornio para preservar su vida...

Batman asintió. -Pero... ¿no era que la maldición asesina no podía ser contrarrestada ni redirigida?

-Precisamente, estos dos son los únicos que la sobrevivieron -comentó Dumbledore -al comienzo... pensaba que Harry había sobrevivido por la protección de sangre que su madre le proveyó.

-Ahora piensas que te equivocaste -murmuró Batman simplemente. -Todos nos equivocamos en algún momento de nuestras vidas -aseguró.

Dumbledore asintió. -Pero la protección de Lily está en las venas de Harry, tal vez... -se detuvo un momento y miró a Batman a los ojos. -Tal vez Neville obtuvo una protección similar.

Batman se cruzó de brazos. -¿Estás seguro¿Y si no tiene nada que ver con eso?

-¿Qué sugieres? -preguntó honestamente el director, aunque podría haber espetado.

Batman apuntó hacia arriba. -¿Y si tiene que ver con interferencia divina? Deux Ex Machina.

-Deux Ex Machina -repitió Dumbledore, como saboreando la idea. -No hubiera pensado eso... -levantó la vista otra vez -eso sucedió repetidas veces en el otro mundo¿verdad?

Batman se echó hacia atrás, como cansado. -Demasiadas.

-La protección de sangre de Harry no podría haberse transpasado a la sangre de Neville de ninguna manera. No tiene sentido -murmuró Dumbledore -Deux Ex Machina tampoco lo tiene, pero precisamente por ser cuestión divina, no lo tiene que tener...

Batman sonrió. -Si es Deux Ex Machina, entonces... ¿no te parece que simplemente se equilibran las cosas? Voldemort es inmortal, y por lo que me mostraste ayer, asumo que hizo su propio horcrux. Eso le da una ventaja. Pero tener dos elegidos, dos héroes, equilibra las cosas.

Dumbledore bajó la vista. -Tal como sucedió con Grindelwald... bueno, no igual, pero demasiado parecido para mi gusto...

-Si la profecía es cierta, ambos, Harry y Neville tienen el poder para acabar con Voldemort¿verdad?

Dumbledore se acarició la barba. -No necesariamente.

Batman asintió. -La marca... tal vez la cicatriz no sea la marca de la que habla la profecía.

-Además, habla de un 'único' si Harry y Neville comparten roles, entonces, son dos y no uno -razonó Dumbledore.

Batman formó un puño. -Esto se vuelve complicado... ¿Y si con 'se aproxima' la profecía no se refería a 'nace este año'?

-Dices que... también puede ser que ni Harry ni Neville sean los elegidos... -murmuró Dumbledore, comprendiendo las palabras del detective.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Lo único que sé es que ellos tienen un vinculo con Voldemort. Hay que explotarlo. Sugiero que ambos comiencen inmediatamente un entrenamiento para aprender Oclumencia y Defensas avanzadas.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, no le gustaba en lo absoluto la sugerencia. -No tienen edad, no aprenderían.

Batman se sonrió. -¿sabes cuál es el don de mi hermana?

Dumbledore arqueó una ceja. -Aparentemente, desconozco más cosas sobre mi escuela de las que creía inicialmente, dime¿cuál es el don de tu hermana?

Batman saboreó el momento, pocas veces sabía algo que Dumbledore desconocía. -Es una Leigilimens nata.

-Ah... y supongo que le has encargado espiar a Harry¿verdad? -preguntó Dumbledore acusativamente.

Batman asintió lentamente, como no comprendiendo qué había hecho que enfureció al director. -¿Sucede algo?

-Leer la mente es una cosa. Leer la mente de amigos sin permiso... es terrible -afirmó el director levantándose.

Batman gruñó. -Lo dices como si tú no lo hicieras cada vez que hablamos.

-No digo que yo piense que es incorrecto, de hecho, muchas veces es más que necesario... sin embargo¿cómo crees que reaccionará Harry cuando descubra que Hermione ha estado husmeando en su mente desde hace casi ocho meses?

Batman bajó la vista. -Bueno, como ya dijiste, Harry no está listo para aprender Oclumencia, así que no lo sabrá.

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza, como defraudado. -Bruce, tú sabes porque el primer hijo de Batman se alejó de él¿verdad?

Batman gruñó otra vez. -No le hables a Bruce, háblame a mí. Y sí, sé porque me dejó para convertirse en Nightwing.

-¿No te parece que estás haciendo algo similar ahora?

Batman golpeó el brazo de su sillón. -Albus, necesitamos a Hermione. Ella nos puede ayudar a mantener controlado a Harry.

-Creo que no entiendes mis motivos, -comentó Dumbledore entrecerrando sus ojos -yo no quiero controlar a Harry.

Batman se mordió el labio. -Bien, no voy a tratar de controlarlo, pero necesitamos a Hermione para asegurarnos de que Harry esté seguro. Puedo arreglar para que Neville se una al grupo de amigos de Harry, así Hermione me informaría de los dos.

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza. -No quiero que los manipules, Batman, si ellos quieren ser amigos, déjalos. Pero no manipules. Voy a permitir que sigas con tus planes, pero te voy a pedir que no fuerces a tu hermana espiar al señor Longbottom, la Legilimencia es agotadora, apuesto a que hacerlo con Harry ya la deja exhausta.

Batman se tranquilizó, no había pensado que Hermione estuviera pasando un mal momento más allá de estar nerviosa al espiar a Harry. Se sintió mal del solo pensar que Dumbledore estaba seguro de que él veía a su hermana solamente como una herramienta. -Muy bien, haré lo que quieras.

Dumbledore asintió, más feliz. -¿Qué planea hacer Harry con la piedra?

Batman se sonrió. -Nada, solamente quiere protegerla, prevenir que caiga en malas manos. Sigue pensando que Snape es el culpable. Y apuesto a que ahora piensa que la quiere para dársela a Riddle.

-Por supuesto -murmuró Dumbledore, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban triunfantes.

Batman se incorporó. -Albus¿te puedo pedir que el próximo año entrenes a Hermione en Legilimencia? No es para usarla, te lo aseguro, simplemente no quiero que se canse por mi culpa.

Dumbledore asintió. -Estaré encantado.

Batman estaba apunto de salir, pero luego recordó algo. -Y si eso de la sangre de la madre no es verdad... ¿podrías arreglar para cambiarle los guardianes a Harry?

Dumbledore estaba apunto de responder, pero cuando miró su puerta, Batman ya se había ido. -Lo pensaré -murmuró para sí mismo.

--------------

Pasó una semana y Harry y sus amigos no vieron a Neville desde que Hermione y Ron visitaron a Harry en la enfermería después del accidente del Bosque Prohibido. McGonnagal, luego de que Harry preguntara, les informó que estaba en San Mungo, el hospital de los magos. Entretanto, el trío estaba ocupado con los exámenes.

Bruce al mismo tiempo tenía que hacer lo suyo y era particularmente complicado teniendo en cuenta que tenía que arreglárselas para ayudar a Fred, George y Lee, aunque los tres fueran relativamente buenos en la mayoría de las materias. Bruce se imaginaba que le pedían ayuda simplemente para molestarlo, pero no se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione terminaron los exámenes, Harry descifró que quien estaba tratando de conseguir la piedra ya sabía como pasar sin tener que enfrentar a Fluffy. Hagrid le había dicho. No por querer traicionar a Dumbledore, pero sí porque estaba borracho... y le prometieron un Dragón. ¿Pero por qué no robaban la piedra? Harry se respondió la pregunta a sí mismo, Dumbledore estaba en el castillo. Pero... Dumbledore había salido. Seguramente Snape la robaría esa noche.

Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron cuando Harry les dijo que iba a ir a buscar la piedra más allá de la puerta trampa. Hermione le recordó que lo expulsarían, pero su respuesta la asustó. -¿Y QUÉ? -gritó un irritado Harry -¿No comprenden¡Si Snape consigue la piedra, eso implica el regreso de Voldemort¿No oyeron cómo era cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las artes oscuras¡Para entrenar mortifagos¿No se dan cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa¿Creen que él dejará que ustedes y sus familias estén tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de las casas? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito después de cuando debería haber muerto, porque nunca voy a pasarme al Lado Oscuro. Voy a entrar por esa puerta trampa esta noche y nada de lo que ustedes me digan me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres¿lo recuerdan? -los miraba con furia.

Hermione se quedó simplemente impresionada ante el discurso de Harry. Se sonrió. -Eres un gran líder, Harry. Tienes toda la razón.

Harry se ruborizó al oír ser llamado 'líder' pero luego dejó el pensamiento de lado. -Usaré la capa de mi padre.

-¿Pero cabremos los tres? -preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja.

Harry miró a sus amigos alternativamente. -¿Los tres?

-Oh, vamos¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo? -preguntó Ron, un tanto molesto con Harry.

-Por supuesto que no -declaró con energía Hermione, viendo su oportunidad para retirarse -¿Cómo piensas conseguir la piedra sin nosotros? Voy a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva. -Y con eso se Hermione se excusó y corrió en busca de su hermano. No tardó en informarle lo que tramaba Harry.

Bruce asintió al tiempo que se colocaba la mascara de Batman. -Como lo pensaba... -murmuró -aprovechó el único día en el que Dumbledore no está en el castillo...

Hermione asintió lentamente. -Harry está decidido a ir, no pude convencerle de lo contrario. De hecho, él me convenció a mí.

Batman se rió. -No mucha gente puede hacer eso, Ickle Hermynikins.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el apodo. -Lo que digas, Chiroptera, voy a salir con Harry y Ron a la noche, cuando todos estén dormidos.

Batman asintió -yo ya voy a estar con Fluffy para ese entonces, mejor adelantarme. Voy a mandarle una carta a Dumbledore con Nightwing, pero dudo que llegara a tiempo.

Ella asintió e hizo un ademán para irse, sin embargo, Batman la tomó por el hombro. -Hermione... usar la Legilimencia¿te cansa?

Su hermana le miró a los ojos y frunció el entrecejo. -¿Por qué¿Preocupado por tu pequeña ficha de ajedrez?

Batman suspiró. -Sabes que no pienso eso.

Ella se dio vuelta abruptamente. -Sé que Bruce no piensa eso, él me adora. ¿Pero qué piensa Batman? En fin, no tiene importancia, ojala sobrevivamos la noche. Adiós.

Batman la vio retirarse. Parecía estar en una batalla mental con sigo mismo. -¿Por qué la usamos? -se preguntó.

-Porque nos puede ayudar -se respondió a sí mismo, hablaba severamente.

Batman sacudió su cabeza y salió en busca del pasillo prohibido del tercer piso.

--------------

Cuando Batman entró al pasillo del tercer piso, se encontró a Fluffy, que gruñía furioso. Suspiró y sacó de entre sus ropas una flauta y comenzó a tocarla, casi instantáneamente Fluffy se echó una siesta. Batman caminó sin detener la música y quitó la pata del monstruo de la entrada a la cámara para luego levantar la puerta-trampa.

Se giró hacia Fluffy y dejó la música. Antes de que el perro de tres cabezas pudiera despertar se lanzó sin pensarlo por el agujero. No supo exactamente qué tan profundo cayó, pero luego de diez segundos levantó su varita y conjuró una cuerda con un gancho y lo clavó en un muro. Quedó colgando a casi dos metros sobre lo que parecía ser una enorme planta.

Batman suspiró y apuntó con su varita al Abrazo del Diablo -Incendio Máxima -una llamarada salió de su varita y quemó la planta. Luego de un minuto las llamas desaparecieron. Batman no esperó para saltar y seguir el camino.

Avanzó por las siguientes dos cámaras del camino hacia la Piedra Filosofal con rapidez. Tanta rapidez que Batman se preguntaba si realmente las distintas pruebas habían sido creadas para detener a Voldemort. Atrapó la llave de Flitwick y luego ganó el juego de ajedrez mágico... pero cuando llegó a la cuarta cámara, ya no pudo seguir a toda velocidad.

Un enorme Troll con armadura estaba parado frente a él, parecía furioso.

Batman levantó su varita sin esperar a que el Troll le atacara. -¡Impedimenta! -un rayo salió de su varita y golpeó al Troll, que no pareció ser afectado en lo más mínimo.

Batman se mordió el labio y corrió hacia un costado, esquivando un puño del monstruo. Se dio vuelta y volvió a levantar su varita, esta vez lanzó un hechizo más fuerte -¡Stupefy! -una especie de relámpago eléctrico de color rojo salió disparado hacia el Troll. Esta vez el monstruo soltó un grito pero no quedó noqueado.

Batman estaba apunto de lanzar un hechizo que estaba seguro que tendría éxito en detener al Troll... pero de pronto, algo lo detuvo. -Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres pasar esta prueba -comentó una voz desde la puerta a la cámara.

Batman se giró y vio al profesor Quirrell, que sonreía con cierta malignidad. -Profesor... -murmuró Batman.

Quirrell levantó su varita. -Expelliarmus, Accio Varita -murmuró y sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, Batman había perdido su varita.

El Troll corrió contra Batman y le lanzó un puñetazo. Batman se giró y luego agarró el brazo del monstruo, trató de hacer una llave de Judo con él, pero era demasiado pesado, el Troll le agarró con su mano libre por la cadera.

Quirrell comenzó a caminar, sin prestarles atención a Batman o al Troll. Cuando llegó al otro lado de la cámara se giró y le sonrió al vigilante. -¿Realmente pensabas que podrías ganar en una pelea mano a mano con un Troll?

Batman trataba de zafarse del agarre del Troll, que ahora con su otra mano sobre su rostro. -No vas a triunfar, Riddle.

Los ojos de Quirrell se volvieron rojos por un segundo. -¿Ri, ri, Riddle? No sé de qué hablas... sigo mi camino -y con eso, salió de la cámara del Troll.

Batman tenía ambas manos sobre la del Troll, pero no había caso, el monstruo era demasiado fuerte. Presionaba con fuerza y de pronto colocó uno de sus dedos sobre el ojo derecho del vigilante. Batman estaba perdiendo fuerzas. ¿Cómo había dejado que el Troll le ganara¿Por qué no uso su arsenal más avanzado desde el comienzo? Se lamentaba. Tal vez fue la parte de Bruce Granger de él que le afectó... le hizo olvidar lo mucho que hay que cuidarse de no confiarse demasiado... o tal vez, simplemente no estaba preparado para usar su cuerpo de catorce años para enfrentarse a semejante monstruo.

Luego de un minuto de que ambos estuvieran así, Batman gritó de dolor. El Troll presionó tanto el ojo del detective que lo destruyó, sangre saltó hacia todas partes. Batman creyó escuchar un grito de horror a sus espaldas.

De pronto una lluvia de hechizos, que iban desde Incendio hasta Petrificus Totalus. Batman sabía que esos hechizos no servirían con una bestia resistente a la magia como un Troll... pero fueron lo suficientemente molestos como para provocar que el monstruo perdiera interés en él y decidiera atacar a un par de niños que recién entraban.

Batman levantó la cabeza desde el suelo y abrió su ojo bueno. -Her... Hermione -escapó de sus labios.

Hermione corrió hacia donde yacía Batman y le examinó. -Oh por Dios... Bruce...

-Soy... soy Batman -musitó él de pronto.

Harry corría de lado a lado esquivando al Troll y lanzando cualquier hechizo que se le ocurriera, nada parecía afectar a la bestia. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Hermione ayudó a Batman a levantarse. -Estás herido¡Harry¡Tenemos que escapar!

Harry sudaba. -Fácil decirlo, de cualquier manera¡tenemos que llegar a la Piedra!

Batman le arrebató la varita a Hermione. -Creo que... ya sé como derrotarlo -murmuró y luego levantó la varita -Balrogmenta -exclamó y un látigo de fuego se formó delante de él, golpeó con éste al Troll, que gritó de dolor. Repitió el ataque una y otra vez. Hasta que el monstruo cayó inconsciente.

Batman se arrodilló. Se sostenía las costillas. -Soy un idiota... por eso me lo enseñó Dumbledore. -escupió sangre -Ya no puedo más

Harry se acercó a los Granger. -Batman... -murmuró al tiempo que se daba cuenta que al vigilante le faltaba un ojo. -Por Merlín...

Batman sonrió. -Potter, Dumbledore confía en ti... yo... yo también quiero confiar.

Hermione lloraba. -¿Vas a estar bien? Tu ojo...

Batman silenció a su hermana levantando su mano. -No hay problema, San Mungo se va a encargar de esto... pero primero, vayan por la Piedra... y Harry... cuida a Hermione.

Harry asintió mirando con decisión la puerta hacia la siguiente prueba. Caminó hacia ella y silenciosamente Hermione le siguió, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás repetidas veces. Cuando los dos salieron de la cámara del Troll, Batman cerró su ojo bueno, exhausto.

--------------

Soñó con imágenes del pasado. De su vida anterior. Casi todas las memorias tenían una cosa en común: Joker.

Rememoró cómo fue que él fue el causante de la desfiguración del Red Hood convirtiéndolo en el maniático Joker.

Recordó la vida de crimen del Joker... desde sus inicios... hasta dejar paralítica a Batigirl... y luego arrebatarle la vida a Robin.

Escuchó su risa a lo lejos. Esa risa indescriptible, llena de locura y maldad. Propia de un hombre cuyo único afán en el mundo es tener una buena risa... a cuesta de vidas ajenas.

De pronto sus recuerdos cambiaron...

Vio imágenes de Tierra-1 luego de que la dejara. Vio como su hijo adoptivo, Dick Grayson, renunciaba al titulo de Nightwing para heredar el de Batman. Vio como él tomó a una muchacha que se hacía llamar Spoiler y la convirtió en Robin.

Vio como el otro Batman finalmente terminó con Joker.

No estaba seguro si estaba decepcionado u orgulloso porque Dick pudo hacer lo que él nunca se atrevió. Dar el paso. Matar para prevenir más muertes. Él juró nunca hacerlo. Pero también intentó matar a Joker... fallando miserablemente gracias a la intervención de Superman.

Finalmente sus visiones cambiaron... se vio a sí mismo -como Bruce Granger- en una cama en lo que parecía ser un hospital. Un anciano mago que no reconocía estaba sentado a su lado... tomando algo de una pequeña botella.

Abrió sus ojos de pronto. No estaba soñando. -¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó llevándose una mano a la cara, buscando su ojo mutilado. Se sorprendió cuando notó que tenía ambos en perfecto estado.

El hombre a su lado soltó un bufido. -Ya era hora que despertaras, según lo que me dijo Dumbledore deberías ser un gran vigilante y un excepcional luchador... me sorprende que hayas podido aguantar tanto contra un Troll peleando mano a mano.

Bruce levantó su vista y miró a los ojos al extraño. Estaba lleno de cicatrices y parecía tener la nariz rota múltiples veces. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su ojo derecho, de un vivo color azul, giraba en todas direcciones de tanto en tanto... obviamente no era su ojo natural. -Ojo loco Moody -murmuró.

Moody asintió. -Así me llaman, me sorprende que me reconozcas.

-El ojo fue todo lo que necesité... además leí sobre usted en los libros sobre mortifagos -explicó el adolescente. Su rostro de pronto se puso serio. -¿Puede explicarle qué hace aquí¿Sabe qué fue de mi hermana, Potter y la piedra?

Moody resopló, como enojado de tener que estar ahí. -Soy un miembro de la Orden del Fénix... Dumbledore me mandó aquí a cuidarte y explicarte algunas cosas, así que sé quien eres, Batman. Bien... Hermione Granger está en perfecto estado. Harry Potter sin embargo está en la enfermería de Hogwarts y todavía no despierta. La piedra... destruida.

Bruce asintió. -¿Orden del Fénix? -arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno... por ahora somos muy pocos, Dumbledore, yo y unos tantos más. Éramos una especie de asociación anti-mortifagos en los tiempos oscuros de Voldemort. Por lo que me contó Dumbledore, algo así como la... Liga de la Justicia del otro mundo, pero con menos sed de poder y más discreción. -El Ojo mágico de Moody de pronto se quedó clavado en el rostro de Bruce. -Dumbledore decidió que era momento para reestablecerla, con todo lo que está sucediendo... Potter, Longbottom, Voldemort... tú.

Bruce suspiró. -¿Qué pasó exactamente en la cámara de la Piedra?

Moody se encogió de hombros. -Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Potter, por lo que escuché él tuvo un encuentro con Voldemort y, por segunda vez, le derrotó.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro del adolescente. -La Justicia estaba de su lado.

Moody asintió. -Tal vez, pero de cualquier manera... estoy aquí por tú condición, más que nada.

-¿Condición? -cuestionó un confundido Bruce.

Alastor Moody se apuntó su ojo mágico. -Tenemos un don en común. -Le explicó al tiempo que le alcanzaba un espejo de mano.

Bruce lo tomó y se observó. Tenía un nuevo ojo. No era exactamente como el de Moody, parecía más normal... pero si alguien se tomaba el tiempo en comparar el ojo izquierdo con el derecho se daría cuenta fácilmente de la artificiosidad del derecho. -Podría haber salido peor.

Moody gruñó asintiendo. -¿Necesitas algo más? -se notaba por su tonada que no le agradaba hacer las veces de niñero.

Bruce frunció el ceño. -Mencionaste a Longbottom... ¿cómo está?

Moody bajó la vista. -Todavía no le dieron de alta, no despierta... pero Dumbledore piensa que tiene algo que ver con su metabolismo adaptándose a lo que le pasó.

-Espero que esté bien para el próximo año... -murmuró Bruce al tiempo que notaba que podía ver a través de las paredes. -Oye¡este ojo está lleno de trucos!

-Cierto, muy cierto -murmuró Moody -tienes suerte, los encantamientos para crear ojos han avanzado mucho desde que yo conseguí este... en fin, llamaré a los curadores para que te vean, pero creo que te darán de alta pronto. Nos vamos a ver pronto. -Con eso se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Bruce cerró su ojo derecho y puso su mano sobre éste. Podía ver a través de los parpados e incluso su mano. -Curioso truco -murmuró para sí mismo.

--------------

Bruce regresó a Hogwarts al otro día, solamente para atender al festín de fin de año. Se alivió cuando vio a su hermana en perfecto estado, aunque Moody ya le había dicho que estaba bien, le agradaba verlo por sí mismo. Sonrió al ver como ella y Ron acompañaban a Harry al Gran Salón. Se les acercó.

-Veo que estás bien, Harry -comentó mirándolo de arriba abajo, se veía mejor que él.

Harry le sonrió. -Gracias a estos dos, te lo aseguro -exclamó levantando sus manos y apuntando a sus dos amigos.

Bruce asintió y se giró para ver a Ron a la cara. -Les quiero agradecer a los dos por cuidar a Hermione, especialmente allá abajo. -Hermione pareció que estaba apunto de decir algo, pero Bruce la calló levantando su mano. -Quiero darles unos regalos... los compré con un dinero extra que tengo por ciertas conexiones -explicó al tiempo que caminaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ya tenía preparados dos paquetes. Uno enorme y largo, el otro pequeño, una caja nada más. Levantó primero el más grande y se lo alcanzó a Ron. -Ronald, sé lo mucho que te gusta el quidditch, y Merlín sabe que el año próximo vamos a necesitar jugadores nuevos... tener tres Weasleys no vendría mal.

Los ojos de Ron se volvieron como dos enormes gotas de agua cuando arrancó el papel del paquete. Una reluciente Nimbus 2000, igual a la de Harry, estaba entre sus manos. Ron se giró hacia Hermione. -¡Nunca pensé que ser tu amigo tuviera este tipo de beneficios! -luego regresó su atención al mayor de los Granger. -Gracias, gracias. ¡Gracias!

Los gemelos Weasley se acercaron al oír la conmoción. -¿Qué tanto pasa aquí¿Oh, Ickle Ronniekins tiene escoba nueva? -preguntó Fred sonriendo maliciosamente.

George se inclinó un poco. -Eso parece, mi buen hermano. Pero... ¿Será el propietario...

-...digno de la escoba? -terminó Fred sonriendo.

Las orejas de Ron se volvieron tan rojas como su cabello. -Me la regaló Bruce -explicó sin dejar de sonreír.

Fred y George se giraron hacia Bruce y arquearon una ceja cada uno, curiosamente exactamente al mismo tiempo. -¿Le regalas cosas caras a nuestro hermanito y nada a tus buenos amigos del alma?

Bruce se rió. -Lo compré con un dinero extra por unos trabajos que hice para Dumbledore, nada especial. Además, un Weasley más en el equipo no vendría mal¿no?

Harry asintió. -Tal vez ganemos el próximo año así.

Fred y George miraron inquisitivamente a su hermano. Parecían debatirse si hacer una broma pesada o simplemente felicitarle... curiosamente, por una vez en la vida, decidieron lo segundo. -Espero que lo hagas bien...

-...el año entrante. Las pruebas de Oliver son...

-Terribles -terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ron sonrió. -Con esta escoba no hay manera que no lo intente.

Fue el turno de Harry para abrir su regalo. Parpadeó cuando se encontró un pequeño pendiente de plata. Notó que se podía abrir. Sonrió al ver la foto que estaba dentro. No sabía exactamente cuando se la habían tomado, pero agradecía a quien lo haya hecho. Era una foto simple del trío sonriendo, Harry al medio abrazando a sus amigos. -Gracias -murmuró.

Dumbledore sorprendió a todos con sus 'puntos de último momento'. Dio 50 a Ron, por el mejor juego de ajedrez de Hogwarts en años. Dio 50 a Hermione, por el uso de la lógica fría. Dio 75 a Harry por su valentía contra el Troll y su enfrentamiento con el horror del final de la cámara de la Piedra. Otros 75 fueron entregados a Neville, por desafiar a un terrible mal en el Bosque Prohibido, solamente para proteger a un amigo. Gryffindor ganaba por primera vez en años.

Bruce sonrió, al ver el brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore cuando cambiaba la decoración del Gran Salón. Sin embargo, no dejó de notar una mirada cansada aparecer en su rostro por un segundo. Se lo vio viejo.

--------------

Fin de la Parte 11

--------------

Notas del Autor: Sí... tardé en subir este episodio, pido disculpas. Lo curioso es que lo tenía terminado desde hacía una semana por lo menos... pero me daba cosa hacerle los retoques finales. Sobre los regalos al final... pues, Ron se merece algo de amor, jeje.

A ver... donde estamos ahora:

El episodio termina en Junio 8 de 1992. El próximo debería significar un salto de por lo menos un mes.

La saga de la cámara secreta va a tener a Harry como protagonista, un Neville más seguro de sí mismo y una moto voladora. Calculo que va a durar unos 4-6 episodios.

Sinceramente tengo un plan para esto, no parte por parte, no, pero sí año por año. No veo la hora de estar en el año 5...


	13. Parte 12

El Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 12

Tatarabuelos y Magos que fuman

--------------

Harry Potter había sido toda su vida un niño que pocas veces conoció la felicidad. Vivía con los Dursley -Vernon, Petunia y su ballena, o sea, Dudley- quienes no le dejaban tener una infancia como cualquier niño merece. Sin embargo... eso cambió el último año cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts y conoció a Hagrid. Descubrió que era un mago y que sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, no, habían sido asesinados por Lord Voldemort. Partió hacia Hogwarts y allí hizo por primera vez amigos, los mejores que podría haber pedido -Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, aunque también le caían bien los hermanos de ambos- y vivió aventuras, y fue... feliz, por primera vez.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba otra vez en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Otra vez había regresado a su vida con 'esos horribles muggles', sin embargo, esta vez no lo maltrataban ni le gritaban. No, directamente no le hablaban. Fingían que no existía. Harry estaba seguro de que era porque pensaban que podría hechizarlos. Obviamente no conocían las leyes que regían a los magos menores de edad, caso contrario, Harry estaría viviendo un verdadero infierno en vida.

Harry se tomó la cabeza. Prefería un infierno en vida a tener que pasar un día más en el aburrido vecindario muggle.

Alimentó a Hedwig y luego se sentó en su cama. Dedicó una hora de su tiempo a mirar las fotos de sus padres que Hagrid le había regalado, una lagrima recorrió su rostro cuando vio una foto del día del casamiento de James y Lily que posaban para la foto junto a otros tres muchachos de similar edad. Harry asumía que eran amigos de sus padres. Miró la leyenda debajo de la foto y frunció el ceño.

-Los merodeadores más Lily Potter -murmuró tocando las letras con curiosidad. Hubiera jurado que antes no estaban ahí. -¿Merodeadores? -se preguntó mirando los rostros de los cuatro muchachos que sonreían y saludaban. Sacudió su cabeza y dejó el álbum de fotos sobre su pequeñísima mesa de luz. Se recostó.

-Solamente unos días más... -murmuró al tiempo que se daba cuenta que todavía tenía sus anteojos y los colocaba sobre el álbum. Bostezó. -Unos días más...

Pero lo que Harry no sabía era que no tendría que esperar solamente 'unos días más' y finalmente ese lejano pariente iba a venir a rescatarlo de los Dursley...

--------------

Bruce Granger no parecía estar muy feliz que digamos. Estaba en una conferencia de la Orden del Fénix (si se la podía llamar así, ya que eran solamente cuatro personas, él, Dumbledore, Moody, otro mago que no reconocía y supuestamente faltaba aparecer otro más) y todavía no habían tocado el tema de cómo iban a detener a Voldemort exactamente. Suspiró. -Albus, ¿no hay ningún rastro de Voldemort? ¿No podemos capturarlo, encerrarlo en una prisión de máxima seguridad y terminar con esto?

Dumbledore sonrió y se giró hacia donde estaba sentado Bruce. -Tal vez sería mejor hablar con Batman en este momento, joven Granger...

Bruce frunció el entrecejo, pero asintió de cualquier manera. Sacó de entre sus ropas una mascara y se la colocó. -Creo que tenemos dos principales temas a tratar -musitó Batman levantando la vista y extendiendo sus manos.

El ojo mágico de Moody se posicionó en el rostro de Batman, interesado en lo que podría decir. -¿Y cuales son esos dos temas?

Batman suspiró. -Primero, ¿qué haremos exactamente con Voldemort? ¿Cómo prevenir que mueran más en la guerra que se avecina?

El hombre que no conocía tosió, parecía enfermo. -Lo principal es asegurar alianzas antes de que él regrese.

Moody gruñó. -Lo principal es evitar que regrese.

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza. -Me temo, Alastor, que eso será imposible. En su estado actual Voldemort no puede ser capturado de ninguna manera... y mientras tenga un horcrux no puede ser destruido, no completamente.

El hombre misterioso tembló, Batman notó que no fue ante la mención de Voldemort, sino ante la sola idea de que haya creado uno o más horcrux. -Entonces tenemos que incrementar nuestros números, juntar la mayor cantidad de gente confiable que podamos.

Dumbledore bajó la vista. -¿Quienes son los más confiables en tu humilde opinión, Remus?

El hombre, Remus, se estremeció y tosió nuevamente. -Profesor...

Batman miró confundido a Remus y luego dirigió su mirada a Dumbledore, como pidiéndole una explicación de la reacción del hombre.

Dumbledore suspiró cansado. -Remus Lupin era, en sus días de Hogwarts, uno de los Merodeadores, junto a Peter Pettigrew, James Potter y Sirius Black, eran amigos inseparables, eso eran.

Batman asintió lentamente. -Sirius Black... el que dicen que traicionó a los Potter, ¿verdad?

Remus miró con una mirada asesina a Batman. -Preferiría que no hables de los muertos en mi presencia, entiendo que siempre será difícil confiar completamente en otras personas.

-Sirius Black no está muerto... de hecho, me sorprende la condena que le dieron -murmuró Batman, casi sin prestarle atención a Lupin.

-Se merece lo que sea que le hayan dado -gruñó Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore miró alternativamente a Batman y Lupin. Se acarició la barba. -Ah... entiendo a lo que te refieres, Batman, ¿La ausencia de juicio frente al Wizengamot?

-Justicia Ciega, Albus, Justicia Ciega -murmuró Batman.

Moody tosió, más que nada para atraer la atención de los otros tres. -Me temo que nos hemos salido del tema en cuestión, Sirius Black no tiene importancia.

Lupin asintió. -Sirius Black está muerto para mí.

Batman decidió seguir el consejo de Moody y cambiar de tema. -El segundo tema que quería tratar es... Harry Potter.

Lupin se llevó las manos a la cara. -Este loco sinceramente trae temas que me llegan.

Dumbledore dejo escapar una risa. -Harry siempre es un tema interesante que tratar, ¿pero qué exactamente quieres hablar sobre él?

-Esto lo va a decir mejor Bruce -murmuró Batman y se quitó la mascara.

Bruce se sacudió la cabeza y miro a su alrededor. -Harry Potter tiene que dejar el Número cuatro de Privet Drive cuanto antes.

Moody arqueó una ceja ante esto. -¿E ir dónde? ¿Con Lupin? Yo votaría a favor de eso, pero sé que él no aceptaría ser el guardián del chico, no tiene suficiente confianza en sí mismo para ese tipo de cosas.

Remus se agachó un poco, como queriendo evadir la mirada de los otros tres. -Lo maltratan ahí, pero conmigo estaría peor... ¿Y si lo muerdo cuando estoy convertido en lobo?

Bruce asintió. -Albus, tú y yo sabemos que la defensa de sangre de Lily Potter necesita del poder del amor y los Dursley sienten todo menos amor por Harry. No tiene sentido tenerlo ahí.

Dumbledore estaba de acuerdo en ese punto. -Eso es verdad, y teniendo en cuenta el reciente descubrimiento sobre el señor Longbottom... me temo que algunas cosas eran mucho más complicadas de lo que creía... o simples, dependiendo como sean vistas.

El muchacho de catorce años les dedicó una mueca a los magos mayores, estaba seguro de que ninguno habría de saber lo que estaba por decir, ni siquiera Dumbledore. -Por eso voto a favor de que el nuevo guardián de Potter sea su otro pariente más cercano.

Lupin parpadeó repetidas veces. -Harry no tiene parientes, solamente Petunia Dursley.

-Del otro lado de la familia, Remus, de la del padre de Harry... una persona que, por mucho que quiera a Harry, no podía cuidarlo como su hijo porque no tenía la sangre de Lily, tenía que apostar que los Dursley pudieran aprender a amar a Harry -explicó Bruce levantando sus manos excitado.

Dumbledore frunció la nariz. -¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo lo sabes?

-Lo sospechaba desde el día en el que me mostraste los recuerdos sobre Grindelwald. -Bruce cerró sus ojos sonriendo. -Estaba 98 seguro hasta hace un momento, tus palabras me dan el 2 restante. Sus rostros... son iguales, no era muy difícil adivinarlo.

Dumbledore asintió. -Y yo también tenía ese rostro en mi infancia, aunque mi cabello era un tanto más oscuro que el de mi hijo.

Moody y Lupin se miraron, totalmente confundidos de lo que estaba pasando. -¿Qué dice el muchacho, Albus? -preguntó Moody.

Dumbledore se incorporó. -Harry Potter tiene un tatarabuelo. Su padre, James Potter, es hijo de Alphonse Potter y Guinevere Dumbledore, quien a su vez es hija de Harry Dumbledore, mi hijo.

Los ojos de Remus se llenaron de ira ante la información. -¡Tu tataranieto! ¿Tan importante eran las defensas de Lily? ¡Tú podrías haber hecho un trabajo mejor!

Bruce se agachó un poco cuando notó la mirada fría de Dumbledore, solamente lo había visto así de enojado una vez en su vida, y eso había sido una proyección de un pensieve. -Creo que no hay necesidad de gritar...

-¿CREES QUE QUERÍA DEJARLO CON ESE MATRIMONIO DE GENTE ENFERMA? -Rugió Dumbledore. De pronto una especie de aura blanca rodeó su cuerpo.

Remus se volvió a sentar, un tanto choqueado. -Pe-pero... -alcanzó a tartamudear.

Pero Dumbledore no había terminado de gritar. -¿CUANTAS VECES PIENSAS QUE ROGUÉ A LOS DIOSES QUE CAMBIARAN EL PASADO, QUE FUERA JAMES EL QUE SE SACRIFICARA POR HARRY PARA QUE ASÍ YO PUDIERA PROTEGERLO CORRECTAMENTE?

Remus miró al suelo, apenado de haberle levantado la voz a Dumbledore. -Lo... lo siento, Director.

Los ojos de Dumbledore regresaron a ser los vivos y brillantes de antes al tiempo que asentía, el aura se desvaneció. -Disculpas aceptadas, Remus. Y debo pedirte también que me perdones.

Lupin asintió. -Yo... no sabía que...

Bruce bostezó. -Él es tan humano como tú o yo, Remus. Es un símbolo de esperanza para el mundo... pero sigue siendo humano.

Dumbledore dirigió su atención a Bruce. -¿Tienes problemas si te uso para arreglar las cosas con Harry?

-En lo absoluto -comentó, sorprendido ante la petición.

Parecía que Moody estaba apunto de aportar algo, pero de pronto un suave ruido de pop atrajo la atención de los cuatro miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Bruce parpadeó repetidas veces al ver a un hombre alto de pelo rojo, tenía un sobretodo amarillo y estaba fumando un cigarrillo. -Llegué tarde, lo siento, lo siento... me encontré con un demonio, bla, bla, bla y todo eso.

Dumbledore asintió extrañado y le indicó al hombre que se sentara. -Justamente acabábamos de decidir que los Dursley no son buenos guardianes para Harry, en casi ningún sentido.

El hombre movió la cabeza a un lado y gruñó en forma de saludo al tiempo que se tiraba sobre una silla. -Debo admitir que fue divertido darle las noticias a ese pomposo intento de mago, nunca me agradó.

Bruce arqueó una ceja ante el comentario. -¿De quién hablas? ¿Y podemos saber tu nombre?

El mago del sobretodo amarillo formó una mueca en su rostro y apagó el cigarrillo contra la mesa (donde no había ceniceros). -Me pueden llamar Constantine, John Constantine. Y hablaba del hombre más irritante en la faz de la Tierra, incluso más que nuestro queridísimo Voldykins, y sí, no hablo de otro más que de... Lockhart. -Al terminar de decir su explicación, sacó otro cigarrillo, lo encendió y se dedicó a fumarlo.

Dumbledore le sonrió al hombre del cigarrillo. -John será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, iba a contratar a Lockhart, pero... salió la oportunidad de contratar a alguien con verdadera experiencia y sinceramente, es una materia importante para el futuro de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Bruce se llevó la mano al mentón, estudiando a Constantine. -¿Y tú de donde saliste? Me pareces familiar, pero... al mismo tiempo pareces desconocido.

Constantine sonrió. -Oye, si no es el Escudero Oscuro, ¿qué tal la vida de mago? -Esperó un momento la respuesta de Bruce, pero al ver que éste le dedicaba una mirada helada, decidió responder la pregunta. -Pues, yo salí de aquí y de allí, algún que otro problemita temporal me dejó en este lugar y en este momento... claro, nada elegante como haber comprado un deseo de la Bruja Dimensional.

Bruce se echó hacia atrás. -Asumo que tú tampoco eres de por aquí, ¿cuál es tu historia?

El mago fumador se rió. -¡Ah! Pero si tú eres un detective, ¿no deberías averiguarlo por tu propia cuenta?

Batman instantáneamente decidió que no le agradaba en lo absoluto el nuevo profesor de Hogwarts.

--------------

Era un día extrañamente fresco de Julio, poca gente estaba afuera en sus jardines en Privet Drive, pero muchos ojos miraban escondidos detrás de las cortinas, pues en el número cuatro había estacionado alguien extraño. Y lo peor de todo es que no llevaba auto... iba en moto. Los chismosos vecinos observaron como el hombre se acercaba a la puerta de la casa de los Dursley y tocaba el timbre.

La enorme figura de Vernon Dursley apareció detrás de la puerta del número cuatro. -¿Quién demonios eres? -preguntó rudamente, ya había visto la motocicleta en la que el hombre viajaba y no le agradaba para nada (bueno, seguro un poquito más que un mago, pero eso es otra cosa).

El hombre sonrió ante la mirada de locura de Dursley. -Vengo aquí por Harry James Potter.

Vernon Dursley abrió sus ojos mucho y luego miro hacia ambos costados, asegurándose de que no hubiera vecinos alrededor. -¿Eres uno de ellos? -preguntó por lo bajo.

El hombre arqueó una ceja. -¿Uno de ellos, señor?

Dursley gruñó. -¿Por qué quieres ver al muchacho?

El hombre volvió a sonreír y dio un paso dentro de la casa de los Dursley, empujando a Vernon Dursley. -Estoy aquí por la custodia de Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley.

-¡Custodia! ¿Quieres decir que el niño tenía familia además de nosotros? -rugió Dursley enfadado al tiempo que azotaba la puerta.

El hombre asintió. -El honorable Albus Dumbledore es su tatarabuelo y tiene intenciones de tomar la custodia fuera de sus manos.

Los ojos de Vernon Dursley brillaron por un momento, pensando que podría sacar algo de todo eso. -Ah, ¿y qué saco yo de todo esto?

El hombre caminó hasta el comedor y colocó un maletín sobre ésta. Vernon Dursley parpadeó repetidas veces, estaba seguro de que el hombre no traía ningún maletín antes. -¡Responda mi pregunta!

El hombre abrió el maletín y levantó la vista para ver a los ojos al enorme hombre. -Sí, soy 'uno de ellos' Vernon Dursley, soy un mago. Y lo único que hay para usted es deshacerse de su sobrino.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así en mi casa? ¡Petunia! ¡Petunia! ¡Trae al chiquillo! -gritó acercándose a las escaleras. -¡Trae a Potter ahora mismo!

El hombre bostezó ante la ira del muggle. -Como sea, usted tiene que firmar un par de papeles que aseguran que transfiere la custodia a Albus Dumbledore, mágica y muggle.

Vernon se giró y le arrebató los papeles al hombre, más que papeles eran libros. -¡No puedo leer todo esto! ¿Qué dice y dónde firmo?

El hombre tomó asiento. -Básicamente dice que usted transfiere la custodia a Albus Dumbledore sin coacción alguna y de buena fe.

Los ojos de Dursley se achicaron y acercó su vista a la pila de papeles. -Sí, sí... ¿dónde firmo?

El hombre tomó los papeles y le mostró el último. -Aquí, nombre completo por favor.

Vernon Dursley firmó los papeles apurado, si no podía sacar nada de dinero de deshacerse de Harry Potter por lo menos podía... deshacerse de Harry Potter. -Bien, ahora lléneselo, no quiero verle la cara nunca más en la vida. ¡Si llego a ver otro de ustedes fenómenos...!

El hombre sacó una varita de su cinturón y le apuntó con ésta a Dursley. -¿Si ve a uno de nosotros que hará?

-Na-nada, nada... por supuesto -tartamudeó asustado el muggle.

De pronto bajaron Petunia Dursley y Harry Potter, el segundo siendo arrastrado por su tía. -¿Qué pasa Vernon? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Vernon Dursley fingió una sonrisa al ver a su esposa. -¡Un día maravilloso Petunia! ¡Nos deshacemos del niño!

Harry casi da un salto del susto al escuchar eso. -¿Deshacer? -murmuró mirando con cautela al hombre extraño.

El mago se inclinó ante Harry. -No se preocupe, señor Potter, Albus Dumbledore me envió. Él será su nuevo guardián.

Harry sonrió ante la idea. -¡Dumbledore! ¿De verdad?

El mago asintió y tomó la mano de Harry. -De verdad, tu tatarabuelo espera -luego se giró para ver a la cara a los Dursley -y en cuanto a ustedes... tienen cita ante el Wizengamot el primer día de Agosto por el cargo de abuso infantil. Un representante del ministerio de la magia vendrá a recogerlos.

Ambos magos salieron del número cuatro sin prestarle atención a los Dursley. El hombre mayor le indicó a Harry que irían en moto, pero antes de subirse a ésta, él tomó un pequeño frasco que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo tomó. Harry se sorprendió al ver a Bruce Granger en el lugar donde el adulto antes estaba.

Bruce le sonrió a Harry. -Dumbledore me mandó a buscarte, iremos a donde viven los Weasley, La Madriguera. Estaremos ahí todo el fin de semana porque Dumbledore no puede atenderte hasta el lunes.

Harry se subió a la moto detrás de Bruce, tenía un rostro invadido por confusión. -¿Dijiste que mi tatarabuelo espera?

Bruce suspiró al tiempo que encendía el motor de la moto. -Albus Dumbledore, tu único familiar mágico que te queda, bueno, también se puede contar a Aberforth pero él es otra cosa... y por lo que me contó Moody creo que no lo podrías contar como un familiar, aunque sí como un pariente.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces. -Pero... ¿por qué no viví toda mi vida con el Profesor Dumbledore?

Bruce arrancó la moto y comenzaron a alejarse de Privet Drive. -Eso te lo va a responder Albus cuando decida contarte de que va tú vida.

Harry estaba apunto de decir algo más, pero de pronto la moto se elevó cual escoba voladora. El muchacho de casi doce años se aferró al cuerpo de Bruce. -No me dijiste que esto volaba.

Bruce formó una mueca en su rostro. -Oye, soy un mago, obvio que esto vuela.

Harry se calmó y miró hacia abajo sonriendo, le gustaba volar. -¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Me la prestó Dumbledore, dijo que era de tu padrino... así que supongo que es tuya... cuando tengas edad.

Harry rió. -¿Cuando tenga edad? Mi Nimbus 2000 va más rápido que esta carcacha.

-No si piso el acelerador, no lo hace -murmuró el mago de catorce años al tiempo que aceleraba y se perdían de la vista de cualquiera que estuviera mirándolos.

--------------

Notas del autor: No, no se me ocurrió de pronto meter a Constantine en el juego. Ya lo tenía planeado de antes. Y sí, sé perfectamente que es rubio (Sí, es rubio, el de pelo negro ese de la película... ¡NO ES CONSTANTINE! Es una burda copia barata americanizada), pero hay un buen motivo para que este Constantine tenga pelo rojo.

En cuanto a la presencia de Batman en la Orden del Fénix... pues, es Batman, es útil, no importa que tenga 14 (Batman tiene como 35-40 después de todo).

El próximo capitulo tal vez sea un poco más largo, voy a tratar de profundizar el personaje de Ron, presentar más correctamente a Constantine, redimir de una vez por todas a Percy Weasley y comenzar el año escolar.


	14. Parte 13

El Un murciélago entre magos

--------------

Parte 13

Recuerdos, Confidencias y Consejos del Merlín

--------------

Constantine caminaba por un sendero pedregoso junto a otras dos figuras que llevaban hábitos negros con capuchas que cubrían sus rostros. La persona a su derecha era una mujer y la de la izquierda un hombre. John caminaba casi sin prestarle atención al mundo, solamente a su cigarrillo.

Estuvieron subiendo por el sendero durante más de veinte minutos, hasta que el hombre a su izquierda se detuvo y se acercó a un enorme muro que definitivamente no parecía natural.

-Es aquí -murmuró el hombre tocando una solitaria runa en el muro. Para sorpresa de Constantine y la mujer, la runa brilló con una intensa luz roja.

John Constantine frunció el ceño. -Así que aquí es donde termina nuestra aventura...

La mujer a su lado pareció reír ante el comentario. -Es solamente el comienzo del final, John... y yo no llamaría aventura a nuestras vidas.

Constantine tomó su cigarrillo y le echó humo a la cara a la mujer, sonreía con picardía. Si hubiera estado ante la corte de un rey, podría haber pasado de bufón. -Perdón, oh, gran bruja mística, me gusta hablar conmigo mismo para alivianar un poco la carga.

-La carga es de él -espetó ella apuntando al hombre que les acompañaba y no parecía prestarles atención.

El hombre finalmente se giró y movió su mano indicándoles que era seguro acercarse. -Creo que descubrí como entrar...

La mujer se acercó a la runa y la examinó. -¿Seguro? No estoy familiarizada con esto...

El hombre asintió y dio un paso adelante. Se quitó la capucha, revelando su cabello negro. Siseó horripilantemente ante el muro y de pronto... la runa cambió de forma, hasta convertirse en un picaporte con forma de serpiente. El hombre volvió a colocarse la capucha y abrió la 'puerta', Constantine y la mujer le siguieron de cerca.

-Parece que nosotros dos somos unos inútiles... -murmuró la mujer a Constantine.

-Nah, él tiene poder, pero yo tengo astucia y coraje... tú tienes sabiduría. Creo que somos una buena trifuerza.

La mujer estaba apunto de responderle al hechicero fumador, pero de pronto un par de ojos rojos aparecieron frente a ellos y un gigantesco ser de piedra salió de entre las rocas que formaban uno de los muros interiores.

El hombre gruñó. -Es el guardián del Horcrux.

La mujer levantó su varita y una ráfaga mágica en forma de cuchilla salió volando hacia el rostro del Golem... pero éste apenas y sufrió una cortada. Contraatacó con un golpe de garra, pero la mujer se desapareció justo a tiempo.

El hombre encapuchado lanzaba hechizos a toda velocidad, pero nada parecía tener demasiado efecto en el monstruo. -¡Diablos Constantine! ¡Ayuda!

El mago fumador estaba sentado a un costado observando a sus compañeros batallar al titán de piedra, al oír el pedido del hombre tomó su cigarrillo y frunció el ceño. -Uno ya no puede sentarse a descansar sin que lo molesten... amigos, pensé que ustedes eran los listos y yo el bobo... a ver... -lanzó casualmente su cigarrillo hacia los pies del monstruo. Éste parpadeó y miró confundido al hechicero fumador.

Constantine levantó su varita, mostraba sus dientes. -Me hiciste desperdiciar un excelente cigarrillo, era mi último. ¡EXPLOSSIO! -Cuando exclamó la palabra mágica el cigarrillo que acababa de lanzar explotó de manera violenta, mandando a volar los pedazos del Golem hacia todas las direcciones.

John se acercó a sus compañeros y los miró burlonamente. -Vamos... ¿me van a decir que no sabían que los golems son débiles contra explosiones? Eso es taaan de hijos de muggles, hay cientos de cuentos para niños en los que el Golem es derrotado así.

La mujer se sacudió el hábito, no parecía feliz con el fumador. -Cualquier cosa es débil contra una explosión así, John, pudiste matarnos a todos. ¿Qué les pusiste a esos cigarrillos?

Constantine formó una mueca en su rostro. -Runas explosivas, magia egipcia. Te encantaría aprender de eso -John rió de pronto. -Pero por cierto... nah, los dioses saben que sería muy buen material para los demonios, no dejarían que muriera tan fácil...

--------

Bruce abrió los ojos de pronto, recordando uno de los recuerdos de Constantine que Dumbledore le mostró vía un pensieve. Miró a su espalda y sacudió su cabeza percatándose de que todavía estaba volando en moto hacia La Madriguera con el paquete más importante del momento, Harry Potter. Al ver al horizonte la casa de los Weasley comenzó a bajar.

-Estamos cerca, vamos a hacer el resto del camino por tierra -le dijo a Harry casi gritando, no era fácil hablar a esa velocidad.

Harry parecía confundido. -¿Por qué?

Bruce sonrió mostrando sus dientes. -La señora Weasley me mataría si sabe que esta moto puede volar. -Y entonces aterrizaron.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, los esperaban los Weasley. La madre, Molly, tenía sus manos en forma de puños sobre sus caderas, mirando inquisitivamente a Bruce. Los gemelos reían hablando entre ellos. Ron saludaba, aunque por la expresión de su rostro, Harry estaba seguro d que no esperaba ver a los visitantes llegar en una moto.

-¡El atrevimiento! -casi grita la señora Weasley a Bruce. -¿Tienes licencia para usar esa cosa monstruosa?

Bruce se quitó el casco y lo colocó sobre el asiento de la moto, le sonrió a la señora. -Claro, señora Weasley, soy muy buen conductor.

Harry miró a Bruce. -Yo pensaba que necesitabas dieci... -pero fue detenido por los gemelos que saltaron sobre él y comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre el partido de Quidditch que jugarían por la tarde.

Bruce suspiró, aliviado de que Fred y George le hayan salvado. Al levantar la vista no le agradó encontrarse con la mirada fría de Molly Weasley. -Le aseguro, señora Weasley... soy muy buen conductor, llegamos en perfecto estado, ¿no?

Ron asintió acercándose a la moto. -¿Puedo conducirla?

Molly agarró a Ron por el hombro y lo detuvo. -No quiero que te acerques a esa maquina infernal Ronnie, ¿entendido? -dijo con una voz como si estuviera hablando con un bebé.

Las orejas de Ron se colorearon de rojo. -Mamá...

Molly regresó su atención a Bruce. -Bien, supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar... bienvenido -luego se giro hacía donde estaba Harry y sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¡Es un gusto tenerte aquí por el fin de semana, Harry!

Bruce y los gemelos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa. Bruce se giró para hablar con el 'niño que vivió'. -Harry, vamos a pasar el día y la noche aquí, mañana por la tarde iremos a Irlanda, ahí Dumbledore tiene su casa de verano.

Molly regresó su mirada hacia la dirección general de Bruce. -Oh, vino un encantador profesor de Hogwarts a hablar con Percy, también quería hablar contigo.

Los gemelos rieron picaramente. -El profesor Constantine quiere conocer a sus futuros alumnos estrella, o sea, los que le chuparan las medias.

Bruce les dedicó una mirada tan fría como la de la señora Weasley momentos antes. -Cierren la boca, vamos a ver que quiere ese profesor... -murmuró con irritación.

Harry sonrió al ver a los tres muchachos mayores internarse en la casa. Le maravilló la Madriguera, nunca se podría haber imaginado un lugar tan acogedor. Le sonrió a Ron. -¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Genial amigo! -exclamó Ron levantando sus manos. -Estuve todos los días practicando con mi nueva Nimbus 2000.

El rostro de Harry denotó una sonrisa. -Ah, ¿vamos a tener tres Weasley en el equipo entonces?

Molly suspiró y chistó. -Niños, tienen que tener más cuidado con las escobas... pueden lastimarse.

Ron miró a su madre como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza (y luego una tercera). -¡Mamá! No nos va a pasar nada, ¡Es quidditch! Voy a poder entrar en el equipo este año, estoy seguro. Con Bruce fuera del equipo no tengo dudas de que ese puesto de cazador es mío.

La madre de Ron sonrió. -Bien Ronnie, pero no te lastimes... -luego dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la casa. -La comida estará lista en veinte minutos, pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras tanto.

Ron dio un puñetazo al aire al oír aquello. -Brillante, vamos a buscar nuestras escobas y juguemos un poco de Quiddith uno-en-uno.

Harry rió ante el entusiasmo de su mejor amigo. -¿Primero muéstrame mi habitación?

-¡Oh! Claro, de cualquier manera, mi escoba está ahí... ¡Sígueme! -exclamó levantando su dedo hacia el cielo. -¿Qué te parece mi casa?

Harry no dejó de notar las orejas coloradas de Ron, estaba seguro de que a él no le gustaba del todo su casa, tal vez porque estaba un poco vieja... pero para Harry era simplemente... -maravillosa.

Ron miró a Harry como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco. -¿De verdad? Estoy seguro de que vives en una casa más grande... -musitó mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

Harry levantó sus manos defensivamente. -Oh, no, no... la casa de los Dursley no es ni la mitad de interesante que esta... -comentó mirando de reojo los gnomos de jardín que rodeaban el lugar.

Ron rió. -Apuesto a que tienes razón... pero me dijeron que ahora vas a vivir con Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

Harry parpadeó, más que nada sorprendido de que Ron ya conociera ese dato. -Sí... es mi tatarabuelo.

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? Ahora entiendo porque te trata mejor que al resto... no es solamente por lo de Tú-Sabes-Quien.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. -No me trata diferente -trató de defenderse.

Ron rió. -Amigo, no me quejo. Está bien. Pero Dumbledore te trata diferente, puedes contar con ello. Con los demás estudiantes es un director, contigo... un abuelo. Pero teniendo en cuenta que es tu tatarabuelo... no me sorprende -murmuró pensativamente Ron. -Por cierto, ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

-¿El qué?

-Que eres un Dumbledore, claro -dijo Ron con un toque de ácido.

-Oh, eso. No tenía idea -respondió simplemente Harry.

Ron examinó el rostro de Harry detenidamente. Luego sonrió. Había aceptado su respuesta como buena. De pronto se dio vuelta y abrió una puerta. -Esta, es mi habitación... y por esta noche, también será tuya.

Harry sonrió al entrar a los aposentos de Ron, era obvio que era su habitación, los póster de los Chudley Cannons le delataban. -Es magnifica.

-¿Sí? -cuestionó Ron, realmente sorprendido. -Amigo... te deberías sorprender con cosas un poco más... magnificas. -Luego apuntó al pie de la cama de Harry. -Ahí están tus cosas.

Harry se acercó a la cama y se sorprendió al encontrar todas sus pertenencias. Escuchó un ruido de la ventana y sonrió al ver a su lechuza. -¡Hedwig! -exclamó abriendo la ventana para permitirle al ave blanca entrar.

Ron sonrió y tomó su escoba. -Nos vemos afuera, apenas tenemos diez minutos para jugar un partido rápido.

Harry dejó a Hedwig junto a su cama, en su jaula (aunque sin cerrarle la puerta). Tomó su Nimbus 2000 y se despidió del animal. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba el Quidditch.

--------

Mientras tanto, en el living de la Madriguera, John Constantine, Percy Weasley y Bruce Granger se habían puesto cómodos para hablar. Percy no tenía idea de que hablarían, pero al notar las miradas cómplices de los otros dos, supo que Bruce sí sabía. -¿En qué puedo ayudarle, profesor?

Constantine rió ante el titulo. -Todavía no soy tu profesor, John estará bien ahora.

Percy asintió. -Como usted quiera.

Bruce se llevó las manos a la nuca. -Podrías apurarte, ¿adicto al tabaco? Además... ¿Para qué estoy aquí?

Constantine arqueó una ceja ante el apodo y encendió un cigarrillo. -Para prevenir que alguien más escuche mi conversación con Percy. -explicó al tiempo que se dirigía al Weasley. -Dumbledore ha estado observándote los últimos seis años en los que has cursado Hogwarts y te tiene mucha estima. Cree que tienes un futuro prometedor.

El pecho de Percy se infló ante el halago. -¿El profesor Dumbledore dijo eso?

-Sí, claro que sí... -comentó Constantine, aunque por su tono de voz casi aburrido no parecía convincente. -Pasaste tus O.W.L.s con grandes honores, pocos en la historia han tenido tantos. Y Dumbledore cree que puedes trabajar para él... tómalo como una especie de pasantía.

Los ojos de Percy se iluminaron. -¿Qué puedo hacer por el profesor Dumbledore?

Constantine le lanzó humo a la cara y formó una mueca, sabía que había pescado a Percy. -El viejo Dumbles' es conocido por muchas cosas... pero tal vez la más importante es su labor como campeón de la Luz en tiempos oscuros. Él ha formado una organización contra hechiceros oscuros y cree que tú puedes ser un elemento importante para ésta.

-¿Cómo se llama esta organización?

Constantine miró a Bruce y le indicó que saliera. -Asegúrate de que los gemelos no escuchen nada.

Bruce asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, al abrirla Fred y George cayeron de bruces al suelo. Obviamente, estaban espiando. A los gemelos les hubiera agradado tener un invento útil como... digamos 'orejas extensibles'. -Vamos, payasos... apuesto lo que sea que Harry y Ron ya están jugando Quidditch, ¿dos contra dos?

Los gemelos asintieron, pero no dejaron de ver con interés a Constantine y Percy. -Vamos entonces...

Cuando Constantine se aseguró de que nadie les escuchaba se volvió a dirigir a Percy. -El nombre de esta organización es... La Orden del Fénix.

Percy asintió y miró al suelo. -Mis tíos Prewett eran miembros.

-Oh, ¿ya la conoces? Eso me sorprende -le sonrió al muchacho. -Y te aseguro, pocas cosas me sorprenden.

-¿Pero no soy demasiado chico? Todavía no tengo la mayoría de edad...

-Eso ya no importa, no cuando no estarás en ninguna misión peligrosa... Dumbledore te quiere más que nada para conseguir información dentro de Hogwarts, organización y estrategia. Escuché por ahí que eres un gran jugador de Ajedrez.

Percy miró a un costado. -Ron es mejor.

Los ojos de Constantine se abrieron mucho, parecía que cada vez se sorprendía más. -Claro, claro... -murmuró por lo bajo. Luego se percató de algo. -Tienes... un complejo de inferioridad, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? -cuestionó el Weasley de anteojos, totalmente ofendido.

-Sí... eso de que te haces el perfecto, es una fachada. -Constantine rió y sopló más humo.

-No quiero hablar al respecto, mejor háblame más de la Orden.

Constantine rió y asintió. -Hubiera sido bueno tener al murciélago aquí... oh, bueno. No necesitamos a Granger.

Percy arqueó una ceja ante el comentario. -¿Bruce es miembro?

El mago fumador asintió. -Sí, necesitamos hechiceros competentes, no importa la edad.

-Y yo soy un hechicero competente -Percy pareció tratar de razonar.

-Aja.

Percy miró detenidamente los ojos azules de Constantine. -¿Podría presenciar reuniones de la Orden?

Constantine apagó su cigarrillo y buscó entre su sobretodo otro y lo encendió tan rápido como pudo. -Por lo general no las más importantes, Dumbledore decide quien va a esas... pero a las ordinarias irías siempre.

Percy se acomodó los anteojos. -Y lo único que tendría que hacer es... conseguir información, ayudar a organizar planes y... estrategizar. ¿verdad?

Constantine sacudió su cabeza. -Si te necesitamos también necesitaríamos darte misiones de campo, pero no serán frecuentes. Pero tu misión principal sería la información, descubrir quien tiene potencial para unirse a la Orden en el futuro y quienes probablemente se unan al Lado Oscuro y todo eso vendría bien.

Percy sonrió. -Asumo que esto no irá a ningún currículo.

Un brillo se pudo distinguir en los ojos del mago fumador. -Oh, no exactamente. Pero al entrar en la Orden del Fénix básicamente ya tienes la vida armada. Cuando se terminen los tiempos oscuros seguramente terminarías siendo recomendado para un puesto importante en el ministerio o en Hogwarts.

-Entonces... creo que has conseguido a un nuevo miembro -comentó el tercer hijo de los Weasley dándole un apretón de manos a Constantine.

Constantine se levantó de su asiento. -Me alegro de que hayas elegido el camino correcto Percy, temía que eligieras lo fácil.

Percy se limitó a dirigirle una mirada confusa.

--------

No tuvieron tiempo de jugar un partido de Quidditch como dios manda antes de almorzar... pero eso no los detuvo de jugar durante toda la tarde. Antes de almorzar jugaron dos contra dos, Ron y Harry contra Fred y George. Ganaron el "partido" los primeros por 20 a 10. Según los gemelos fue por sus escobas superiores. El resto de la tarde, Bruce se unió al equipo de Harry y Percy fue forzado a jugar con Fred y George (Que, curiosamente, no se quejaron).

Harry no estaba seguro si su equipo lo había hecho mejor que el que tenía todos jugadores de pelo rojo... pero sabía que lo habían hecho bien. No podía esperar la nueva temporada de Quidditch.

Miró a Ron cuando ya la señora Weasley los llamó para cenar y le sonrió. -Si juegas así, vas a entrar al equipo.

George asintió al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Ron (que ya era más alto que él) y le despeinaba el cabello. -¡Nuestro Ronniekins va a jugar!

Ron se sonrojó ante el apodo, pero no dejo de sonreír. -¿De verdad lo creen?

Percy asintió, dándose cuenta de que George estaba tratando de mejorar un poco la confianza de su hermano menor. -Pensaba que eras bueno jugando al ajedrez, pero también sabes tu Quidditch.

Fred se llevó la mano a la boca y le dedicó una risita pícara a Percy. -Oh, el perfecto prefecto se ha rebajado a hablar bien de alguien que no es él mismo, ¡día de fiesta!

George hizo una fingida mueca nerviosa. -¿Fiesta? ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que Tú-Sabes-Quien ha resurgido!

Todos estallaron en risas, menos Percy cuyo rostro se volvió blanco. -No... no digas eso...

Bruce se acercó a Percy y le habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que los otros Weasley no escucharan. -Todavía no vuelve, no te preocupes.

Percy le dedicó una mirada penetrante a Bruce al tiempo que guardaban las escobas. -No tengo miedo por mí -le dijo, aunque pareció tratarse de convencerse a sí mismo.

Bruce sonrió, asintió y no dijo nada.

Harry se refregó la frente llena de sudor. -Oigan, ¿ese tal Constantine es profesor?

Ron miró hacia adentro de la Madriguera por una ventana, en la cocina Arthur y Molly hablaban con Constantine. La conversación no era para nada animada. De hecho, Molly parecía un tanto enojada con el profesor. -A mí me parece un tipo raro... como traficante de pociones de dudosa legalidad.

Percy levantó la nariz y tomó el picaporte de la puerta principal. -Es un tipo raro, pero creo que va a ser buen profesor.

George se llevó las manos a la nuca, un tanto sorprendido por la forma en la que Percy estaba hablando... parecía... menos pomposo. -¿Mejor que Quirrell?

El rostro de Harry se oscureció. -Cualquiera es mejor que Quirrell.

-Oh, sí... lo había olvidado. Mago tenebroso y todo eso -murmuró George sacudiendo su cabeza.

Entraron a la cocina y los adultos dejaron de hablar. Bruce sonrió. -Creo que Constantine no es alguien muy confiable, pero me interesa saber cómo hace algunas cosas...

Molly se levantó de golpe y los miró como un general a un pelotón lleno de borrachos. -¡Miren la hora que es! Hace seis horas que están ahí afuera jugando Quidditch... George, Fred, ¡miren lo que le hicieron al pobre Ronniekins! -exclamó acercándose a Ron y limpiándole la cara que la tenía llena de barro.

George se rió. -Eso fue cuando Percy golpeó una Bludger y Ron volaba bajo.

Molly se giró hacia Percy. -¿Qué? ¿Pe... Percy?

Éste levantó ambas manos defensivamente. -No sé porque me pusieron de bateador, generalmente me usan de guardián...

Bruce y los gemelos rieron por lo bajo. Percy no se había defendido exactamente.

Molly sacudió su cabeza y luego les ordenó que se lavaran las manos para comer. En menos de quince minutos los Weasley más Harry, Bruce y Constantine estaban en la mesa para comer.

Solo entonces Bruce se dio cuenta de que faltaba un Weasley. -Oh, señora Weasley, ¿Y Ginny?

-Ah, mi santa hija... está con su tía por el fin de semana. Una pena porque ella realmente quería conocer a Harry.

Harry se agachó un poco desde su silla. Especialmente cuando a Ron se le ocurrió comentar que, según su impresión, Ginny estaba 'enamorada' de Harry. Después de todo, no paraba de hablar de él.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Constantine se acercó a Bruce y comenzaron a hablar en secreto. Luego ambos miraron a Harry y asintieron, como decididos a tomar acción frente a una situación peligrosa.

Molly miraba de cerca a Constantine. No le gustaba su forma de fumar... pero más que nada no le gustaba como se había metido con niños para reclutarlos a la Orden. Al ver como hablaba con Bruce, sumó dos más dos y supo que el Granger era miembro. -No iras a reclutar a Harry, ¿no? Es demasiado chico, ya con Percy es demasiado.

Las orejas de George, Fred y Ron se extendieron un poco al oír eso. -¿Reclutar? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Constantine les dedicó una mirada fea pero luego se giró hacia Harry y le alcanzó una pequeña botella con un líquido verde adentro. -Esta poción te ayudará a soñar. Dumbledore me dijo que te la diera, es esencial que la tomes antes de dormir.

Arthur arqueó una ceja. -¿Qué es eso?

Harry tomó la pócima entre sus manos y la olió. Tenía un suave aroma a manzana. -¿Es para dormir?

-No, para soñar... con cosas muy especificas. Harry, te ayudará a entender lo que el destino te depara.

Molly Weasley golpeó con su puño la mesa, estaba roja de ira. -¡Harry es muy chico! No tiene ni doce años, ¿cómo pueden forzarlo a hacer esto?

Constantine entrecerró sus ojos ante el instinto materno de la mujer. -Le recuerdo, Molly, que usted no es la madre de Harry. Dumbledore como su tatarabuelo es su tutor legal. Y tiene la supervivencia y felicidad del chico como prioridades máximas.

Ella miró hacia otra parte, ofendida. -Ser la madre de Percy no afectó mucho la decisión de la Orden sobre él.

John Constantine rió y encendió un cigarrillo. -Percy se unió bajo su propias condiciones y no fue coaccionado. Además, hace momentos terminaste dándome la razón.

-Como sea... -gruñó Molly. -¡no enciendas esas cosas en mi casa! -exclamó y levantó su varita. Con unas palabras hizo desaparecer el cigarrillo de la boca de Constantine.

El mago fumador se encogió de hombros. -Sé cuando no soy bienvenido. Percy, Granger, asegúrense de que Molly aquí no tire la poción... nos tomó meses prepararla. -Y así, con un CRACK desapareció.

--------

Ya más tarde, a la hora de dormir, Harry tomó entre sus manos la poción que Dumbledore le había enviado. Se preguntaba como funcionaría, pero decidió ver por sí mismo en lugar de imaginárselo. Se tomó toda la poción y luego se tiro sobre la cama. Los parpados se le hicieron pesados rápidamente... no tardó en cerrar los ojos y comenzar a soñar. Los efectos de la poción que tomó eran poderosos, sintió que su mente trabajaba dos... cinco... diez... cien veces más rápido que lo normal.

Tuvo visiones, extrañas visiones.

Primero vio una criatura, un monstruo... una especie de cruza entre una serpiente y un dragón.

La imagen cambió cuando observó los ojos de la bestia. Ahora veía a un muchacho de unos quince o dieciséis años de edad, sonriéndole burlonamente... a Harry no le agradó para nada aquél muchacho. Sus ojos rojos le hacían doler la cicatriz.

De pronto la imagen volvió a cambiar. Esta vez estaba frente a un gran perro negro que le miraba con impaciencia. Harry sintió ira al ver los ojos del animal, como si éste le hubiera traicionado.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle al perro el motivo por el cual se sentía así la imagen volvió a cambiar. Esta vez apareció un rostro horrible frente a él, con ojos tan tenebrosos como los del muchacho de momentos antes, pero su rostro de serpiente y piel blanca llenaron de pavor al niño que vivió.

El rostro del mago tenebroso desapareció como los otros. Fue reemplazado, para sorpresa de Harry, por el de Hermione, que le miraba con lo que parecía ser una petición de perdón. Pero se sintió enojado para con ella... No entendía el motivo. ¿Por qué habría de estar enojado con Hermione?

La atención de Harry pasó del rostro de Hermione hacia su estomago. Alargó su mano y toco a la bruja sin dejar de temblar. Sintió algo dentro.

No pudo terminar de comprender lo que estaba haciendo cuando de pronto se encontró cara a cara con el mago tenebroso otra vez. Pero... ahora una ráfaga verde iluminó todo. No estaba seguro de si la luz provenía de su varita o la de su oponente. Solamente supo que las visiones se normalizaron cuando la ráfaga lo clamó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. De pronto se sentía completamente consciente. Sin embargo... estaba seguro de que seguía dormido. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo dejar de notar que se encontraba a la orilla del lago de Hogwarts.

-Vaya, tardaste un buen tiempo en despertar, ¿qué tanto viste, Harry Potter? -preguntó una voz amable a sus espaldas.

Harry se levantó de golpe y casi da un salto del susto al encontrarse con un hombre alto y flaco que llevaba anteojos de marco cuadrado. Tenía los ojos color chocolate y el cabello castaño (Curiosamente le hacía acordar de cierta manera a Bruce Granger). Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Harry era el rostro del hombre. Era como verse a un espejo... uno que te hace ver adulto y que te cambia algunos colores pero... además de eso, todo era igual.

El hombre extendió su mano. -Mi nombre es Timothy James Hunter... -comenzó a decir, luego sonrió -¡y Harry! -exclamó de pronto, como recordando a última hora ese dato. -Soy el abridor. Soy Merlín. Soy la Magia.

Harry abrió y cerró su boca repetidas veces. -¿Me...me... Merlín?

Timothy Hunter observó detenidamente a Harry, luego sonrió. -No ese Merlín -comentó como si con esas solas palabras se pudiera explicar, pero Harry estaba más confundido con cada momento que pasaba.

-¿Hay otro Merlín? -cuestionó Harry arqueando una ceja.

El mago de pelo castaño suspiró. -Sí y no. Yo soy la magia de Merlín. ¿Me explico? Tengo su esencia, pero no soy él. De cualquier manera, debes acompañarme, no tengo mucho tiempo como para estar parloteando sobre el origen de mi nombre.

Harry siguió a Timothy a Hogwarts. -¿Esto realmente es Hogwarts? -preguntó Harry a Tim. Había algo del lugar... que parecía distinto.

Tim sacudió su cabeza negativamente. -No para ti. Este es mi Hogwarts, pero no es tu Hogwarts. Esta ha sido mi casa desde que tengo doce años. Vivía con mi padre, mi madrastra y su hijo muggle. No era una buena vida, el mocoso gordo era una especie de zelote... pero era gracioso verle zampar hasta no parar.

Harry miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Tim. -Suena familiar.

-¿Verdad que sí? -murmuró Tim secamente.

Entraron al castillo y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la torre Oeste, donde Tim parecía tener una oficina privada. -Aquí es donde usualmente hago mis estudios -explicó abriéndole la puerta a Harry.

El mago de casi doce años entró en la oficina y parpadeó repetidas veces, el lugar realmente parecía el laboratorio de un mago que se la pasaba experimentando. -¿Quién eres tú?

Timothy miró a Harry de arriba abajo. -¿No te lo dije ya?

-Dijiste tu nombre, no quien eres.

-Claro, claro... a veces olvido ese tipo de cosas. Eso sucede cuando Ronald Weasley es tu mentor -Timothy musitó con una sonrisa.

Eso trajo por sorpresa al mago de pelo azabache. -¿Ron?

-Ah, cierto. La pócima que tomaste... era color verde oliva, ¿verdad? -preguntó de pronto el 'abridor' al tiempo que abría un gigantesco libro que habría exaltado a Hermione y lo examinaba como loco.

Harry asintió lentamente. -El profesor Constantine y Bruce me dijeron que si la tomaba antes de dormir, en mis sueños encontraría respuestas. Pero... ¿Respuestas a qué preguntas?

Timothy cerró abruptamente el libro mirando inquisitivamente a Harry. -¿Quieres respuestas y no sabes las preguntas? -cuestionó, incrédulo. Al ver como Harry asentía lentamente se llevó el pelo a la cabeza y se despeinó.

-Supongo que tú sabes algo... ¿Verdad?

-Sé y no sé -respondió vagamente el mago mayor.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos. -Quisiera respuestas concretas.

-Quisiera preguntas que valgan la pena.

-El profesor Constantine y Bru... -comenzó a decir Harry, pero Timothy levantó su mano y murmuró 'silencio' y Harry perdió el habla.

Timothy sonrió. -Profesor Constantine... ¿eh? Me pregunto que hace exactamente ese cobarde en tu mundo... en tu tiempo... pero bueno, yo soy quien tiene que darte iluminación, no al revés.

Harry frunció el ceño tratando de hablar, pero era totalmente en vano.

Timothy rió. -No sabes hechizos silenciosos, ¿verdad? No puedes dejarlos para sexto año, tienes que aprender rápido si no quieres que Voldemort clame la vida de tus seres queridos.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces. Perdido en las palabras del mago frente a él.

El Merlín se incorporó y se acercó a una especie de globo terráqueo que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Lo examinó detenidamente. -Si no me equivoco... tú todavía no iniciaste tu segundo año en Hogwarts, te encontraste tres veces con Voldemort y lo derrotaste dos, ¿verdad?

Harry simplemente parpadeó, confundido.

-Primera vez: siendo un bebé. Segunda vez: cuando Voldie se alimentaba del unicornio. Tercera vez: cuando frustraste su intento de adueñarse de la Piedra Filosofal -explicó Timothy extendiendo su mano y... por primera vez, le mostró su varita a Harry.

Timothy suspiró como cansado. -Deberían haber esperado antes de darte esa pócima... bueno ya. No puedo quejarme. Estás aquí. Tengo que darte respuestas, aunque no sepas las preguntas... primero que nada, voy a explicarte quien soy yo. -levantó su varita y sin decir palabras, lanzó un contra-maleficio que le devolvió el habla a Harry. -Dime, ¿encuentras algo curioso sobre mi apariencia?

-Me recuerdas a Bruce, Bruce Granger -comentó Harry de golpe, agradeciendo poder hablar nuevamente.

Timothy asintió. -¿Alguien más?

-A mí -murmuró por lo bajo el niño.

-¡Exacto! ¿Puedes explicarme el motivo?

-¿Somos parientes?

Timothy levantó su mano derecha y su varita comenzó a hacer estrellas de colores. -¡Exactamente! ¿Pero qué tan cercanos?

-No sé, ¿primos?

-Te acabo de decir que Ronald Weasley fue mi mentor, ¿cuantos años piensas que tengo?

Harry examinó de cerca las facciones de Timothy. No parecía viejo. -¿Veinticinco?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en el rostro de Tim Hunter. -Faltan cinco días, pero sí. Entonces... sabemos que soy pariente tuyo. Sabemos que tengo casi 25 años... y sabemos que Ronald Weasley fue mi mentor. ¿Entonces qué me puedes decir?

Harry lo pensó detenidamente. -Tú... ¿eres mi hijo?

Tim Hunter saltó como excitado. -Justo en el blanco, Potter.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces. -Pero si eres mi hijo... ¿Cómo puedo estar hablando contigo?

-Magia, obviamente -explicó el abridor como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-Claro -murmuró Harry desviando la mirada -debí haberlo adivinado.

Tim Hunter volvió a tener un rostro serio. -Bien, aunque la verdad... todos los hombres de la casa de Dumbledore tienen este rostro... la verdad es que soy tu hijo de sangre y Hermione Granger es mi madre.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces, no del todo sorprendido... recordó la visión que tuvo antes de encontrarse con Hunter. -Pero... -murmuró pensativamente. -¿Por qué no te llamas Potter?

-Eso, es simple de responder. Veamos... en tu cuarto año descubriste un terrible secreto sobre Hermione, casi derrumbas la amistad que tenías con ella... y curiosamente también en esa época Ron se sintió alejado de ti. Solamente cuando ella te declaró su amor en un último intento por mantenerse como alguien importante en tu vida pudiste... perdonarla. En el trágico día final de tu sexto año yo fui concebido. Dos meses después, con la ayuda de Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, los Granger y algunos otros derrotaste a Voldemort. No sin antes morir.

El rostro de Harry se volvió blanco. -¿Moriré antes de terminar la escuela?

-No necesariamente ahora que sabes todo esto -explicó Tim antes de proseguir. -Ronald se fue a América donde vivió como un muggle hasta encontrarse con su propia porción de señores oscuros. Neville Longbottom... murió junto a ti. Bruce Granger desapareció del mapa. Hermione Granger se escondió en los suburbios de Londres, usó una parte de las propiedades de los Potter para mantenerse viva y conoció rápidamente a un joven llamado Bill Hunter. Se casaron. Nací y me nombraron Timothy James Hunter. Pero... secretamente, mi nombre también es igual al tuyo, Harry James Potter. -Tim se detuvo un momento mirando al techo. -Ahora que lo pienso tengo muchos nombres, más incluso que Dumbledore.

Harry sonrió, mas no dijo nada.

Tim suspiró pesadamente. -Bien... Hermione murió en un accidente automovilístico que le costó el brazo a mi padre... y su voluntad de vivir. Entonces viví dando vueltas por Londres sin rumbo alguno... hasta que conocí a un pelirrojo amigo mutuo.

La sonrisa de Harry de pronto se volvió de oreja a oreja, aunque se le veía... casi triste. -Ron.

Tim asintió. -Ronald Weasley, mago extraordinario, campeón de la Luz, el más grande de todo el clan Weasley... o por lo menos eso dice él... en fin, me explicó que era un mago y todo eso, yada-yada-yada. Descubrí que mi destino era ser el más grande hechicero de mi era. Más grande todavía que Voldemort o Dumbledore.

Harry parpadeó. -Eso es mucho peso para un chico de once años...

Tim le sonrió a Harry. -El peso que tú tienes no es menor, y todavía no tienes doce años.

-Cierto -murmuró por lo bajo el mago de ojos verdes.

Los ojos de Tim se volvieron totalmente negros por un instante. -En fin... tengo algo para decirte. Voy a ser más terrible que Voldemort y Grindelwald juntos.

Harry levantó la vista de golpe. -¿Qué dices?

Tim suspiró. -Soy el mago más grande de la historia, los cuatro fundadores no son ni mi sombra. Voldemort es una risa. Dumbledore no es digno de más de un par de palabras.

Harry se levantó de su asiento de golpe. -No voy a quedarme a oír a un egocéntrico hablar.

Tim levantó su mano izquierda -Imperio -murmuró y de pronto Harry sintió la necesidad de sentarse nuevamente.

El niño que vivió se sacudió la cabeza, no comprendiendo porque se había vuelto a sentar.

-Cuando Ronald Weasley me dijo que sería el más grande hechicero que el mundo jamás vio, tampoco le creí. Pero la verdad es que... he tratado con tantas cosas que estoy seguro sin miedo a equivocarme en informarte que soy, en efecto, el más grande mago hasta el momento, soy Merlín. Pero eso no significa que sea bueno, de hecho, se me abrieron dos caminos, uno es el de la luz, seguir los pasos de Dumbledore; el otro es el de la oscuridad, el camino de Voldemort. ¿Cuál debería tomar?

-Dumbledore -respondió Harry sin pensar.

-¿Y cómo piensas decirme lo que debo hacer, si estás muerto? -cuestionó Tim.

-Estoy vivo, todavía no muero. -Murmuró Harry.

-En efecto, en tu tiempo, sigues vivo. Pero pensándolo bien, en tu tiempo yo no he nacido. Así que... ¿cómo puedes evitar que yo me convierta en un nigromante?

-No pareces un hechicero oscuro -comentó Harry mirando a los ojos a Tim Hunter.

-Si solamente supieras lo que hice... algunas cosas dignas de Ronald Weasley... pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que yo, el Tim Hunter Gris, encontró la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Agradezco a Constantine esta oportunidad. Dime... ¿cómo evitaras que yo destruya el mundo?

-Puedo evitar que existas -murmuró Harry instantáneamente.

-¿Y olvidar tus sentimientos hacia Hermione?

-No tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, es solamente mi amiga... -murmuró Harry con firmeza.

-Cierto, cierto... pero pensándolo bien, ella es la única chica que te ha tratado bien, ¿verdad?

No fue complicado responder. -Sí -fue la simple respuesta.

-Entonces tal vez no puedas cumplir tu objetivo de evitar mi existencia... pero pensándolo bien, no soy yo el que tiene como destino ser un gran señor oscuro... ese destino lo heredé. ¿Te muestro lo que pasaría si no nazco?

Tim no esperó respuesta alguna por parte de Harry. Levantó su varita hacia el globo terráqueo y éste se convirtió en una esfera de cristal. Imágenes aparecieron. La muerte de Harry, Neville y Voldemort en un estallido de luces verdes, rojas y azules. La partida de Ron hacia América... y por último... Hermione, matando gente y colocando algo brillante dentro de extraños objetos.

Harry se tomó la cabeza. -¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¿Qué es eso?

-Mi madre, cayendo al lado oscuro. Dedicándose a la creación de... Horcrux Invertidos. No preguntes, ni yo sé exactamente lo que son. No quiero investigar mucho las artes oscuras. Prefiero mantenerme Gris por ahora.

Harry suspiró. -Así que... ¿si evito tu existencia... Hermione tomaría el lugar de señora oscura?

Los ojos de Tim brillaron con triunfo. -Exacto.

-Entones... ¿Cómo puedo evitar esto?

Tim sonrió. -Simple: Sobrevive.

-¿cómo dices?

-Sobrevive, asegúrate de que mi nombre no sea Tim Hunter... ¿Tal vez si me llamo Tim Potter estaría definitivamente ligado al lado de la luz? -teorizó el Merlín moviendo su varita de lado a lado juguetonamente.

Harry miró al suelo por un largo rato. Finalmente levantó la vista. -¿Y si muere Hermione? Digo... si no naces, y Hermione muere, ¿qué pasará?

Tim entrecerró sus ojos pero apuntó con su varita a la enorme esfera de cristal. -Ese sería el peor futuro de todos. -Las imágenes que Harry vio en la esfera eran similares a las anteriores. Enfrentamiento final con Voldemort en el cual Neville muere. Pero cuando Harry estaba apunto de morir, Hermione toma su lugar y el rayo verde la asesina. Ahí... todo es diferente. Ron no parte hacia América. Se queda junto a Harry. Ambos lloran ante la lápida de Hermione tanto que sus almas son desgarradas. Lo único que los mueve es algo... oscuro. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que AMBOS comiencen a matar gente y crear esos... 'Horcrux invertidos'.

Harry desvió la mirada. -Nunca me pasaré al lado oscuro, eso... eso está mal.

Tim asintió. -Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter son dos de los más grandes hechiceros de la luz que jamás existieron... sin embargo, se dice que mientras más cerca del Sol te encuentres, más fácil te quemarás. En ese futuro, tú y Ron unen fuerzas una vez más... esta vez para usar una maldita magia nigromantica. Esos asquerosos Horcrux traerán el terror al mundo.

Harry asintió lentamente. -En otras palabras, debo siempre saber cual es mi camino... mantenerme vivo y asegurarme de que mis amigos también lo hagan...

Tim le sonrió. -En realidad... no debes preocuparte tanto por el futuro, simplemente debes saber que siempre debes escoger el buen camino. Ronald Weasley me enseñó una vez que cuando nos enfrentamos ante una decisión difícil, podemos hacer dos cosas: Tomar el camino fácil o... Hacer lo correcto. Simplemente asegúrate de hacer siempre lo correcto. Mantente vivo y piensa bien tus movimientos antes de ejecutarlos.

Harry volvió a formar una sonrisa en su rostro. -Ron va a ser muy sabio.

-¡Claro que sí! -exclamó Tim casi cantando. -Pero de cualquier manera, tengo un par de cosas más que decirte, esto lo dejó mi madre para ti...- murmuró levantando un pedazo de papel, lo leyó en voz alta. -Si la vida te da limones... haz jugo de manzana y deja que el mundo se pregunte como diablos lo lograste.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces ante lo último que dijo Tim. -No... no entien... -pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por el hechizo de 'silencio'.

Tim tenía los ojos cerrados. -Harry, recuérdame. Soy Timothy Hunter, tengo 24 años. Creo en migo mismo. Creo en la Tierra y en el Cielo y en el Espíritu. Creo en la canción que todos cantamos. Creo en la magia. -Abrió los ojos de pronto, revelando un par de brillantes orbes color esmeralda. -¿Crees en la magia?

Harry cerró sus ojos y asintió. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, se percató de que había despertado. Estaba otra vez en la Madriguera, y Ron Weasley roncaba como siempre.

--------------

Fin de la Parte 13

--------------  
POOOOR DIOOOOS... eso me tomó mucho tiempo. Más que nada fue por el debate interno de como incorporaría a Timothy Hunter. Ahora ya no estoy jugando solamente con 'dimensiones' y tierras alternas. Un poco de viaje temporal (no es exactamente eso, por lo menos no hasta que comience el tercer año, ahora me quedo con el campo de la predicción).

Uff... fue un episodio largo... Pero básicamente sirvió bastante para la edificación de nuevas telarañas para las relaciones entre personajes y evoluciones de sus personalidades y todo eso...

Unas cosas a tener en cuenta:  
-El fanfic se va a tener tintes de HHr en los años más avanzados, pero no va a haber absolutamente nada de 'fluffy'... Bueno, sí, pero solamente si ese fluffy es el perro de tres cabezas favorito de todos, ;). Sin embargo, Ron va a ser tratado con mucho respeto. No por nada es él la mano derecha de Harry Potter.  
-El episodio 14 marcará finalmente el comienzo del segundo año escolar de Harry y el verdadero comienzo de la 'Saga de la Cámara Secreta'.  
-Más sobre el futuro de Ron se va a ver ciertos episodios más adelante. Estos capítulos van a tener, básicamente, a Ron como protagonista.  
-Algunos de estos 'universos alternos' van a ser visitados en el futuro.  
-Percy no va a ser tan idiota como en canon.

Nota Extra: Sí, la única manera de deshacerse de Constantine sin miedo a equivocaciones es prohibiéndole fumar.


End file.
